The Singer and The Writer
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: "Kisah cinta kita akan selalu abadi selamanya seperti didalam sebuah Lagu dan sebuah Buku.." Rn'R Minna? Chapter 11 UPDATE! ( Kegilaan, Diancam, Kesedihan, Makhluk Hape(?)) Semi-Hiatus karena ada project buat IFA 2013
1. Pertemuan Pertama

Netta : hallo..hallo.. minnaa~ Netta kembali dan membawakan sebuah FanFic di Fandom tercinta ini.. Dengan judul yang tertera di layar kaca anda (?). Gak, maksudnya judulnya "The Singer and The Writer". Dan kali Pairnya adalah Len x Rin.

Len : hikss...

Netta : kenapa Len?

Rin : kayaknya dia lagi galau nih..

Len : e..enggak kok, Rin!

Netta : Ya udah. Len! Rin! Baca disclimer dan warning!

Len + Rin : aye..aye..captain!

**Disclimer : Netta gak akan punya Vocaloid. Karena Vocaloid selalu menjadi milik Yamaha Corporation, kalo Netta punya Vocaloid, pasti fandom ini bakal terisi dengan Romance, Tragedy, Horror, Hurt/Comform, dan Crime.**

**Warning : typo, gaje, gak nyambung, mungkin endingnya aneh, OOC, OOD(?)..**

Len + Rin : udah!

Netta : ok..ok.. _Check this out_! Dan sekali lagi _gomen _jika ada banyak tulisan yang salah.

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia).

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama**

* * *

"KYAAA!"

"LEN_-KUN_! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUU!"

"JADILAH PACARKU!"

"JANGAN MIMISAN SEKARANG! KYAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan itulah yang setiap hari didengar oleh artis ngetop kita yang satu ini. Laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde _yang diikat _ponytail, _beriris _aquamarine, _yang berparas **shota**~ralat~**tampan**. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len Kagamine. Dia adalah artis terkenal dalam bidang menyanyi yang berusia 17 tahun. Dia mulai menjejakkan kakinya didunia hiburan saat usianya 13 tahun dalam acara tahunan sekolahnya. Dia memiliki seorang manager bernama Gumiya Carrot~ralat~Gumiya Megpoid maksudnya. Sepanjang karirnya, dia telah merilis 3 album yang masing-masing minimal berisikan 8 buah lagu.

Tahun ini pada bulan December, Len Kagamine menggelar konser di Amerika yang bertajuk "Len Kagamine American Live Concert" di kota Washington DC, Amerika Serikat. Biasanya penjualan tiket akan dibuka satu bulan sebelum konser akan dimulai. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, sifat seorang Len yang biasanya dingin, cuek, dan pemalas akan berubah menjadi seorang yang pekerja keras, tidak pantang menyerah. Biasanya setiap Len mengadakan konser, sampai-sampai saat Len datang ke tempat penyelenggaraan konser menggunakan limousine pribadi miliknya. Biasanya juga, saat diperjalanan, dia dikawal oleh kepolisian Washington DC agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah Len sampai, dia langsung dikerumuni para fansnya seperti gula yang dikerumuni semut. Kenapa jadi masuk pelajaran (?).

* * *

Ditempat lain, seorang gadis cantik bersurai _honey-blonde_ dan digerai, bermanik _aquamarine_, berparas ayu, dan memakai pita putih besar sedang berada disebuah toko buku dan dia sibuk menandatangani banyak buku yang telah dibeli. Yah, dia adalah seorang penulis terkenal didunia yang bernama Rin Clarissa. Dia adalah blasteran Inggris dan Jepang. Dia baru saja merilis bukunya yang berjudul 'My Love' di RinLand Book Shop, sebuah toko buku ternama. Ayah Rin adalah orang Inggris dan Ibunya adalah orang Jepang. Dan Rin adalah pemilik toko buku ini. Dulu, Rin adalah seorang yang tidak berkecukupan. Semenjak Rin masuk didunia tulis dan bertemu Shion Kaiko, Rin menjadi orang yang berkecukupan.

"RIN! RIN!"

"GYAA! BUKU KARANGANNYA MEMANG BAGUS SEKALI!"

"AKU SANGAT MENGIDOLAKANNYAA!"

"JADIKAN AKU SEPERTIMU RIN-_CHAN_!"

Inilah yang didengar oleh seorang Rin Clarissa saat dia merilis buku barunya. Berawal dari sekedar hobi dan membawanya ke pintu kesuksesan. Rin ini baru berusia 17 tahun. Berkarir sejak usia 12 tahun. Mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Kaiko Shion seorang penyanyi sekaligus adik dari aktor terkenal, Kaito Shion yang berpacaran dengan penyanyi sekaligus aktris, Luka Megurine.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Len-_kun_, Mau kemana sekarang? Ini baru jam 1 siang," kata managerku, Gumiya.

"Mungkin mengunjungi toko buku?" usulku.

"Boleh-boleh, dan segera pakai penyamaranmu," kata Gumiya lagi.

Yah, seperti inilah kehidupan seorang artis terkenal sepertiku. Aku selalu memakai penyamarannya jika keluar dari apartmentku yang sangat besar. Jika aku keluar tanpa memakai penyamaran, dijamin aku akan dikeroyok oleh para _fangirls_-ku. Aku juga memakai _wig _berwarna coklat tua, kacamata hitam, dan topi yang menutupi wajahku. Aku hanya memakai baju sebuah kaus oblong, celana, dan sepatu bermerek. Semetara Gumiya dengan santainya hanya memakai baju biasa saja tanpa penyamaran.

Setelah kami berdua selesai 'berdandan', kami berdua langsung keluar dari apartment dan memasuki lahan parkir apartment. Aku dan Gumiya menaiki mobil _sport_ milikku bermerek Mustang GT berwarna hitam dan putih. Kami menuju RinLand Book Shop. Diperjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara lagu milik Owl City yang berjudul 'The Christmas Song' yang memecah keheningan. Aku 'pun ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu itu. Dan mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi natal akan tiba.

"_I don't have anyone at home, to talk to.._

_..And you don't have anything to do.._

_..So I'll spend my Christmas with you.._

_..._

_I believe, that Jesus it's truly the only way.._

_..I celebrate, Christmas because it His birthday.._"

"Makin hari suaramu makin bagus saja," puji Gumiya.

"Iya donk.. Siapa dulu, Len Kagamine si **tampan **dan **berbakat**." Aku menekankan kata tampan dan berbakat.

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan mereka sampai ditoko buku yang dimaksud. Aku dan Gumiya melihat toko buku yang lumayan ramai, apalagi disisi sebelah kanan. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan-jalan disekeliling buku-buku bagus dan pastinya _best-seller_. 15 menit berlangsung, aku mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi ditempat yang ramai itu. Aku pergi meninggalkan Gumiya yang masih sibuk dengan buku masak tentang cara membuat berbagai bahan masakan berbahan dasar wortel. Nih manager satu gilanya wortel aja (*author facepalm*).

Aku langsung menuju ketempat paling depan dan berdiri disamping meja tempat sang penulis sedang duduk. Aku melihat dan membaca _summary_ cerita itu. Aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Hingga sang penulis sadar dan mengengok kesebelah dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang **lumayan **tampan sepertiku. (Author : pede amat kamu Len.. | Len : iya donk..)

Tanpa kuketahui, penulis yang bernama Rin Clarissa bertekad untuk menjadikan ceritanya yang terbaik. Dia **paling **tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengina reputasinya, **merendahkan **ceritanya yang sudah susah payah dia buat.

"Hmm... Judulnya 'My Love' yaa..." gumamku.

Sekarang kita sapa dia Rin saja. Rin sepertinya terus memperhatikanku yang membaca _summary _ceritanya. Dia melihatku seperti menghayati sekali.

"Hmm... Ceritanya jelek, aneh, bikin orang gak minat baca," kataku dengan nada merendahkan.

Rin langsung tersontak mendengar pernyataanku. Aku belum tahu kalau Rin itu gak suka orang yang merendahkan ceritanya. Rin 'pun terpancing emosinya. Dan akhirnya...

**B****RAK****!**

Rin menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya dan men-_deathglare_-ku. Aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas. Gumiya yang terkejut langsung menengok kearahku dan Rin. Rin menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjukkan.

"Apa hak anda mengomentari buku saya sebelum anda membaca semuanya?" tanya Rin dengan men-_deathglare_-ku.

"Owh.. Jadi anda yang namanya Rin Clarissa?"

"Iya! Saya Rin Clarissa!"

"Buku anda tidak bagus, _summary_-nya aja aneh banget."

"Anda ini pasti pelawak yang bertampang **s****hota**, heh?" ejek Rin.

Oh.. Aku belum memberitahu ya? Aku paling benci jika orang lain menyebutku dengan _shota. _Aku inikan keren, tampan, _cool, _dan _shota_~ralat~tidak _shota_. Dan kali ini ada seorang wanita yang menurutku cantik, imut, u- eh? Coret tiga hal tadi! Coret! Maksudku judes, mengata-ngatai aku dengan sebutan _shota. _Aku 'pun juga ikut terpancing emosi.

"Aku, _shota_? Gak mungkin ya.. Aku yang keren, cakep, kaya raya gini, _shota_? Heh.. Gak mungkin ya," kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

"Owh.. Kalo begitu apakah kamu yang keren, cakep, dan kaya raya ini gak bisa menghargai orang dan mempedulikan orang ya?"

**J****LEB!**

Serasa ada panah yang menancap dijantungku. Akhirnya dengan kesal kubuka penyamaranku ditempat itu. Kubuka topi, _wig,_ dan yang terakhir kacamataku. Aku memperlihatkan rambut emasku kepada semua orang. Aku ingin membuatnya tercengang dengan kehadiran artis profesional disini. Namun, dari raut wajahnya dia biasa-biasa aja. Malah dia menanggapi dengan malas.

"Ohh.. Kamu artis yang **kata orang berbakat **itu ya? Siapa namanya ya.. Len..Len Kagane ya?" tanyanya dengan merendahkanku.

"Len Kagamine! Aku, Len Kagamine!" teriakku dengan cukup kencang.

"Ooo.. Jadi kamu itu Len Kagamine, penyanyi yang berbakat itu. Alah.. Yang orang katakan keren, ramah, dan baik. Giliran disini mah, **kebalikannya**!" Dia menekankan kata terakhirnya dan membuatku emosi.

"Ap-"

"Udah gak usah banyak ngomong ya! Mendingan kamu itu pergi aja deh! Sana-sana.. Gak usah dateng lagi!" kata Rin dengan nada marah dan mengancam.

"Emang kamu itu siapa? Pemilik toko buku ini?" Aku bertanya dengan asal.

"Iya! Saya pemilik toko buku ini! RinLand Book Shop!" katanya.

"Kau gak bisa liat? **Rin**Land Book Shop. Itu 'kan diambil dari namaku, **Rin **Clarissa. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tambahnya.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, jadi terserahmu saja. Dan aku akan membalas dendam kepadamu," acamku.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu, _pervert_," jawabnya.

"Ayo Gumiya, kita pulang saja. _Mood_ku sudah hilang akibat gadis itu," kataku sambil menarik tangan Gumiya dan melesat pergi.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Siapa tuh cowo, kurang ajar bener.. mentang-mentang dia artis terkenal bisa seenaknya gitu sama aku. Oiyaa.. kalian udah tau ya siapa aku? Penjelasaannya ada diatas, tapi susah ngelihatnya ya? Ok.. Aku Rin Clarissa, umur 17 tahun. Aku udah gak sekolah lagi semenjak aku menjadi seorang penulis. Aku selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan menulisku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun, dan aku tinggal dipanti asuhan selama 3 tahun. Saat aku mulai menjejakkan kaki didunia penulisan, aku tidak tinggal dipanti asuhan, melainkan diapartment mewah yang diberikan oleh sahabatku Kaiko Shion. Dialah yang membantuku dalam karir menulisku saat ini.

Dan hari ini hari peluncuran buku terburukku dalam sejarah karirku di dunia penulisan. Oiya.. Tentang toko buku, itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah rumah yang dulu aku tinggali dan berukuran kecil. Lalu, Kaiko yang mengetahui niatku menjadi penulis, membantuku mendirikan sebuah toko buku dengan uangnya, namun aku tetap membantunya. Dan jadilah RinLand Book Shop, sebuah toko buku yang lumayan besar, karena rumah itu telah direnovasi. Kembali ke pemuda tadi, aku harus membalaskan dendamku namun dengan cara yang logis tentunya.

Aku langsung mengubris hal yang tadi menimpaku dan kembali melayani permintaan tanda tangan dariku. Untung dalam waktu satu jam semuanya sudah selesai. Aku terduduk lemas dan melihat semua orang yang sudah selesai pergi dan tersenyum. Aku bangga sekali, jika para penggemar bukuku bisa tersenyum bahagia. Kaiko, Kaito_nii_, dan Luka_nee _baru saja tiba dan langsung menghampiri meja tempat aku berada. Mereka bertiga menyapaku dengan hangatnya.

"Rin_-chan_!" Kaiko langsung mengampiriku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Hei, Kaiko_-chan, _Luka_nee, _dan Kaito_nii_," sapaku.

"Udah selesai, Rin?" Luka_nee _bertanya kepadaku.

"Udah _nee-chan_," jawabku dengan ramah.

"Makan siang yuk, udah jam setengah 3 nih.. Rin udah makan?" tanya Kaito_nii._

"Kebetulan, Rin belum makan. Ya udah mau makan dimana? Rin traktir deh," kataku.

"Wah kebetulan, Rin_-chan_ mau traktir kita-kita yang kece badai ini. Hahaha," kata Kaiko menggodaku.

"Hahaha... Iya tuh setuju." Luka_nee _dan Kaito_nii _bersamaan.

"Aku tau restoran terkenal disini. Ayo kita pergi," kataku.

"Ok! Capcus..."

Kaito_nii _dan Kaiko bertingkah seperti banci. Kalau Kaiko sih memang cewe ya. Sementara, aku dan Luka_nee _yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa _facepalm_ dan pergi melesat meninggalkan mereka yang masih bertingkah kayak banci dikejar hansip (?).

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Akhirnya, Rin mengajak Kaiko, Kaiko, dan Luka kesebuah restoran yang terkenal dengan masakan Italia-nya. Kaiko dan Kaito yang _ndeso_ hanya bisa cenga-cengo melihat restoran yang menyediakan makanan yang belum pernah mereka makan. Kalau Rin dan Luka sih udah biasa. Karena, Rin 'kan tinggal di Amerika, dia pasti sudah pernah donk merasakan masakan Italia. Kalau Luka, dia keturunan Italia dan Jepang pastinya dia pernah mencicipi makanan Italia. Dan kata Rin sih, ini restoran yang belum lama buka dan cuma ada satu di Jepang. Setiap negara hanya ada satu restoran Italia yang satu ini. Pastinya, Kaito dan Kaiko langsung memasang tampang bangga.

"Selamat datang direstoran kami," sapa salah seorang pelayan berambut putih dan bermata biru keunguan.

"Haku_nee_, terima kasih. Aku pesan meja untuk 4 orang."

"Baik silakan lewat sini," Haku menunjukkan tempat yang kosong dan berkursi 4 orang.

"Silakan duduk," tambahnya.

Mereka berempat 'pun duduk ditempat yang tepat. Kaito dengan Luka depan-depanan, Kaiko dan Rin depan-depanan. Seorang pelayan lain datang dan menanyakan pesannan. Rin mengisyaratkan teman-temannya kecuali Luka untuk diam saja.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan sambil mengeluarkan _I-Phone-_nya untuk menulis pesanan.

"Aku _Beef Spaghetti_ aja deh," kata Rin.

"Saya ikut gadis ini," kata Kaiko menunjuk Rin.

"Aku _Peperoni Cheese Spaghetti_," kata Luka.

"Saya ikut gadis ini," kata Kaito menunjuk Luka.

"Minumnya?" tanya sang pelayan.

"_Italian Red Soda _empat," jawab Rin.

"Baiklah, ditunggu ya 15 menit akan dihidangkan," kata pelayan membungkuk dan melangkah pergi.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, semua hidangan telah tersedia dimeja. Mereka memakannya dengan formal (min Kaito dan Kaiko). Kaito dan Kaiko kayak orang rakus dan sepertinya membuat malu Rin dan Luka yang dari tadi bercengo ria melihat tingkah dua orang makhluk asing ini. Mereka hanya menahan tawa demi reputasi mereka sebagai orang terkenal. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kaiko adalah seorang penyanyi.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, dua orang makhluk sedang duduk-duduk santai disebuah apartment besar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Len Kagamine dan Gumiya Megpoid. Ya, Len sekarang sedang kehilangan _mood_nya akibat bertengkar dengan gadis yang ditemuinya ditoko buku. Len sekarang hanya tidur-tiduran diranjangnya. Dia masih memikirkan gadis yang ditemuinya ditoko buku. Len bukan memikirkan bahwa gadis yang ditemuinya itu cantik atau apa, dia memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam. Gumiya yang dari tadi melihat Len hanya bisa cengo mode : on.

"Len! Kamu ngapain?" tanya Gumiya

"Lagi mikir," jawab Len datar.

"Mikir buat apa?" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah _innocent_ miliknya.

"Mikir buat balas dendam," jawab Len dengan wajah datar.

"Balas dendam kepada siapa?" tanya Gumiya lagi.

"Balas dendam ke cewe yang kita temuin ditoko buku," jawab Len dengan nada marah.

"Apa ya-"

"STOP! Jangan ngomong terus!" bentak Len yang membuat di alamat diam 1.000.000 bahasa (emang ada diam 1.000.000 bahasa? Bahasa kita 'kan gak sebanyak itu.

"Aku harus kasih dia pelajaran yang lebih parah," kata Len sambil ber-_smirk_-ria.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya dia tersenyum puas. Mungkin dia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat seorang Rin Clarissa kapok akan perbuatannya dan tidak mengata-ngatai Len dengan sebutan _shota_. Sebuah lampu bohlam yang entah dapat dari mana muncul diatas kepala Len. Len langsung berganti alas kaki dari sendal apartment menjadi sepatu _sport _miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan Gumiya yang masih ber-cengo-ria. Len langsung menaiki mobilnya dan pergi kesebuah tempat.

* * *

Pada jam 5 sore, Rin dkk. telah kembali ke toko buku Rin. Kaiko, Kaito, dan Luka 'pun izin untuk pulang ke habitat masing-masing~ralat~ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah acara berpamitan, mereka bertiga 'pun meninggalkan toko buku Rin. Rin yang bertugas ditemani oleh pegawai-pegawainya hanya bisa duduk di meja yang tadi dipakai olehnya untuk menanda-tangani bukunya. Dia memikirkan masa lalunya yang kelam bersama sang ayah.

'_**Tou-san**_**! Jangan tinggalkan aku!' teriak seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun.**

'**Kau bukan anakku! Mati sajalah kau!' jawab seorang bapak yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahun.**

'_**Tou-san**_**! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Apa salahku, **_**Tou-san**_**?' teriak anak itu lagi.**

'**Kau bukan anakku! Kau adalah anak haram! Pergi kau! KUBILANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!' jawab bapak itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang tidak disadari oleh gadis kecil itu.**

'**Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku mau bersama **_**Tou-san**_**!' gadis kecil itu tetap bersikeras tidak ingin pergi.**

**JLEB!**

'**AAARRRGGGHHH! SAKIT **_**TOU-SAN**_**!'**

**Sang bapak menancapkan pisau dapur ke kaki gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah anaknya. Tapi kata sang bapak, gadis kecil itu hanyalah anak haram dari hasil perselingkuhan sang ayah dengan wanita lain selain sang ibu. Ibu tiri baik yang menikah dengan ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Sementara ibu kandung yang tidak menikah dengan ayahnya akan pergi bersama sang ayah dan meninggalkan gadis yang bernama Rin ini sendirian di Jepang.**

Tiba-tiba tak terasa air mata Rin berjatuhan dimeja. Rin membenamkan wajahnya didalam meja dan memejamkan mata, meresapkan semua kejadian itu. Rin tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dan sang pemilik turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Rin. Rin merasa ada tangan seseorang yang hangat memegang tanganya. Saat dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan seorang Len Kagamine. Rin tersontak lalu membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Len.

'_Aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepadamu! Hahaha_,' kata Len dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak melihat mata Rin yang sembab akibat menangis. Rin hanya mengeluarkan 2 tetes air mata saja, sehingga Len tidak akan melihat bahwa Rin menangis. Dan Rin sangat bersyukur atas itu semua. Namun, Rin masih belum tahu apa tujuan Len membawa Rin dengan mobilnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, _shota_?" tanya Rin.

"Mengajakmu berjalan-jalan," jawab Len dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak mau dan cepat turunkan aku," kata Rin dengan datar.

"Tidak. Tidak akan, sayang," jawab Len.

"Terserah apa katamu saja, _pervert_," kata Rin yang tak lama kemudian tertidur pulas.

Rin memang tidak mau bertengkar dengan lelaki disebelahnya. Dia tidak mau tahu jika dia dibawa kemana dan dia memutuskan untuk tertidur saja. Setelah beberapa lama, Len sampai disebuah restoran yang telah ia janjikan dengan para wartawan dari berbagai macam stasiun televisi. Len turun dari mobil dan dikepung oleh para _fans_-nya namun dijaga ketat oleh pagar pembatas dan para _bodyguard_. Len tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Rin yang tertidur pulas. Len langsung berdiri di depan pintu restoran dan mulai berbicara.

"Saya ingin mengumumkan kepada semua yang hadir disini, baik para wartawan maupun _fans_ saya."

Tepat sebelum Len ingin berbicara selanjutnya, Rin terbangun dan keluar dari mobil milik Len. Gadis cantik ini terbangun karena jeritan para _fans _dari Len Kagamine. Rin langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Len. Len yang melihat Rin tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Sayang!" panggil Len.

Rin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Len dan langsung mendekat. Wajah Rin menjadi pucat pasi. Len yang melihat Rin seperti itu hanya bisa ngakak di dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Sakit ya? Mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Len dengan wajah hangat dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Rin.

"T..Tidak... aku t..tidak ap..apa-a..apa," kata Rin tergagap dengan wajah bertambah pucat.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Dia...pacarku dan bulan depan kami akan bertunangan," jawab Len sambil tersenyum dan menatap Rin.

Alhasil, Rin yang menyadari itu langsung ambruk dipelukkan Len. Sementara Len hanya memasang wajah pura-pura khawatir. Padahal didalam hatinya, dia bersorak gembira.

'_Terima itu, gadis picik.'_

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Netta : bagaimana _minna_ hasil kerja kerasku? Sudah dua bulan ini cerita kagak selesai-selesai, dan akhirnya bisa terselesaikan jugaa...

Len : baguslah...

Rin : aku? Tunangan dengan Len? Gak akan pernah ya.. dasar author _baka_! *marah-marah*

Netta : kalian berdua itu sudah ditakdirkan... jadi terima saja apa adanyaa... *senyum-senyum GaJe*

Len : aku setuju dengan itu..

Rin : terima apa adanya yaa... *bawa _RoadRoller_* rasakan ini!

Netta + Len : *kabur* GYAAAA!

Gumiya : Rn'R _minna_?

R

* * *

E

* * *

V

* * *

I

* * *

E

* * *

W

* * *

.

V


	2. Pengakuan dan Permulaan Kejutaan Kecil

**Ok! Saatnya balas Review!**

**Kagamine 'Rika' Hime**

Ok deh.. makasih banget ya udah review.. ^^

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Hmm.. memang sama persis ya? Maaf deh kalo misalnya sama.. dan thanks udah review. ^^'

**Ayi Males Login**

Haha.. kalau misalnya sama saya mohon maaf deh, thanks to review.

**HaNiiChan**

_Gomen_, kalau mirip, hehehe... thanks for review ^^

**Kyoura Kagamine**

Hahaha.. iya masih banyak banget Typo-nya.. soalnya saya baru sih disini. Ok deh, akan diusahakan di Chappie selanjutnyaa and thanks to review!

**Ayano Suzune**

Iya, di Chappie ini, plotnya di berantakin dan mulai diatur and thanks for your review!

* * *

Netta : hai..hai..hai...! Author cantik nan kece ini kembalii~

Rin + Len : CANTIK nan KECE?! Gak salah denger tuh?

Netta : gak kok! Aku 'kan memang cantik, kece, rajin menabung, baik hati, dan tidak sombong...(?)

Len : jangan berharap tinggi-tinggi ya BakAuthor!

Rin : kalo berharap tinggi-tinggi dan gak kesampean nanti kalau jatuh 'kan sakit.. hahahaha *tertawa keras*

Netta : alah.. aku doain ya, semoga kalian cepet nikah *senyum kemenangan*

Len + Rin : ... BAKAUTHOR! *naik _roadroller_*

Netta : k..kita..liat..aja.._check..this..out.._ GYAAA! *lari-lari*

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia).

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Dia...pacarku dan bulan depan kami akan bertunangan," jawab Len sambil tersenyum dan menatap Rin.

Alhasil, Rin yang menyadari itu langsung ambruk dipelukkan Len. Sementara Len hanya memasang wajah pura-pura khawatir. Padahal didalam hatinya, dia bersorak gembira.

'_Terima itu, gadis picik.'_

* * *

**Title : The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 2 : Pengakuan dan Permulaan Kejutaan Kecil  
**

**Rate : T for safe.**

**Disclimer : Netta-**_**chan **_**gak akan mungkin punya Vocaloid. Jika Netta-**_**chan **_**punya Vocaloid, Len, Rin, Luka, dan Kaito pasti disuruh kerja terus di dalam FanFic-nya yang GaJe dan Abal**

**Warning : abal, OOC, OOG(?), typo banget, alur gak nyambung, aneh banget pokoknya.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**Glek!**

Gumiya langsung menelan ludahnya akibat melihat kejadian yang ada di TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang berada di pelukkan seorang Len Kagamine. Setelah itu, dia melihat Len mengendong gadis itu dengan ala pengantin atau _bridal-style_. Dan, Len dan gadis itu yang kita kenal dengan Rin jalan memasukki mobil dan pergi.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Gumiya mendengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Gumiya langsung menuju pintu dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Dia langsung membukakan pintu apartment dan menyuruh mereka masuk. Len langsung meletakkan Rin diranjang apartmentnya. Len langsung tersenyum dengan puas dan bangga. Gumiya hanya memasang tatapan kaget, terkejut, marah, dan sedih yang membuat Len bingung.

"Ada apa, Gumiya?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Len," tanggap Gumiya dengan nada datar dan terkesan marah.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya mem-"

"Kau 'nggak mikir? Gimana dengan pekerjaannya, keluarganya, hidupnya, tempat tinggalnya nanti?"

"Itu s-"

"Itu masih bagus kau mengakuinya hanya sebagai seorang pacar."

"It-"

"TAPI KAU BILANG KALIAN AKAN BERTUNANGAN!" Gumiya langsung membentak Len.

"Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu. Tujuanku hanya untuk membalas dendam dan membuatnya jera untuk mengata-ngataiku dengan sebutan _shota_ yang menjijikan itu," jawab Len dengan santainya.

Gumiya yang dari tadi terpancing emosi memutuskan untuk membeli makan malam diluar dan meninggalkan Len dan Rin didalam. Len membawa segelas jus pisang dan berjalan menuju sofa. Tapi saat menuju sofa, jus yang diminum Len tumpah sedikit tanpa ia sadari. Len langsung terduduk di sofa dan merenungkan apa yang baru ia katakan tadi. Mungkin ada 30% menyesal dan 70% tidak menyesal dalam diri Len. Dia lalu melihat dan menghampiri ranjang tempat Rin pingsan.

'_Kau manis juga yaa...' _kata Len dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

'_Eh?! Aku berpikir apa sih? Dia cewe yang udah ngata-ngatain aku shota masa manis?' _kata Len dalam hati.

Len, itu kamu jujur 'kan? Udah ngaku deh.. hahahaha..

Abaikan yang diatas tadi. Dengan reflek, Len menyentuh wajah cantik Rin dan membelainya lembut. Tiba-tiba, Rin nampak gelisah dan dia menggeliat ditempat tidur Len dan membuat seprai ranjang Len menjadi 'sedikit' berantakan. Len yang melihat Rin menjadi ikutan risih dibuatnya. Akhirnya selama 15 menit Len mendiamkan Rin, Len mulai kesal. Len mengambil weker dimeja sebelah ranjang dan mengaturnya pada waktu sekarang. Lalu, Len mendekatkan weker itu ke telinga Rin dan menekannya. Akhirnya...

**KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING!**

Bunyi weker yang sangat keras itu langsung mendengung ditelinga Rin. Rin terlonjak karena bunyi weker tersebut. Saat dia bangun, dia melihat tangan Len ada disebelah telinganya. Dimata Rin, terdapat kilatan seperti petir yang tak kasat mata saat memandang Len. Rin lalu berjalan dan masuk kedapur sambil mengotak-ngatik sesuatu. Lalu dia mendekati Len dengan gunting yang diacungkannya dari samping tangan kanannya. Len yang melihat itu mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi dengan wajah yang tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_shota_, kali ini kau sudah membuatku kesal..."

"..."

"...dan kau juga sudah membuatku naik pitam..."

"..."

"...dan akhirnya kau membuatku geram..."

Len merasa punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Ternyata punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding apartmentnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lari, Rin akan bisa membunuhnya. Len tambah berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Rin terus-menerus menyodorkan pisau itu ketubuh Len.

"...dan hari ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu."

Dua langkah lari Rin akan bisa menusuk tubuh Len. Saat langkah terakhir...

"KYAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

...Rin 'pun terpeleset jus pisang yang tadi Len minum. Dan akhirnya Rin terjatuh dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Len yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Rin, dia masih sibuk mengelus ehembokongehem-nya karena saat terjatuh ehembokongehem-nya yang mendarat duluan. Dalam artian, dia jatuh dalam posisi duduk. Len yang melihat Rin hanya bisa pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih sakit. Len segera mengeluarkan _PS-Vita_-nya dari sarung yang berwarna emas. _PS- Vita_-nya juga berwarna emas kekuningan dan memainkannya.

Akhirnya, Gumiya 'pun pulang dan mengetuk pintu apartment Len. Dia langsung masuk dengan membawa 2 buah kantung berisi makanan. Lalu, dia meletakkan belanjaannya dan mengeluarkannya. Rin menghampiri Gumiya.

"Sini, aku bantu ya," kata Rin sambil mengambil satu kantong plastik yang lain.

"GYAA! Ada Orenjii!" Rin berteriak dengan senang khas suara cemprengnya.

"Waah.. Ternyata kau suka dengan jeruk yaa... Aku juga sedikit suka dengan jeruk, tapi aku lebih suka dengan wortel~" kata Gumiya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka banget sama yang namanya jeruk! Jeruk itu manis kadang-kadang juga asam," jawab Rin dengan semangat sambil mengupas sebuah jeruk.

"E..eh! Jangan dimakan sekarang.. Nanti kau sakit maag!"

"Iya deh... Tapi jeruknya buat aku semua yaa..." pinta Rin dengan wajahnya yang imut-imut+_puppy eyes._

"Iya.. Nanti abis makan malam boleh makan jeruknya," jawab Gumiya.

Ternyata, Len dari tadi memperhatikan Rin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gumiya. Sepertinya, Len merasa sesak ketika Gumiya berdekatan dengan Rin. Namun, Len tidak pernah menghiraukan hal itu. Rin dan Gumiya menuju sebuah karpet ditengah ruangan apartment dan mulai meletakkan makanan-makanan diatas karpet.

"Len, kau gak makan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku makan kok," jawab Len datar dan tetap memainkan _PS-Vita_ emasnya.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti agak malam."

"Ayo makan disini," kata Gumiya lagi.

"Gak usah. Aku makan disini aja," jawab Len dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar.

Rin memasukkan beberapa lauk dan sayur disebuah piring yang sudah diberi nasi secukupnya. Lalu, dia membawa piring itu ketempat Len dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Rin memposisikan bibirnya tepat berada ditelinga kiri Len. Sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Len, makanlah, nanti kau sakit dan kau tidak bisa melanjutkan karirmu jika kau sakiit, OK?"

"Baiklah," jawab Len dengan hangat dan tidak dingin seperti tadi.

Len mengambil piring dari Rin dan mulai makan. Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Biasanya, Gumiya yang super cerewet kali ini memilih untuk tak berbicara sepatah kata 'pun. Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, Rin langsung menggambil piring kotor mereka dan mencucinya. Pada hari ini, Rin sangat-sangat tidak bersemangat. Ya.. kalian pasti tahu lah apa penyebabnyaa~

"Sudah malam, kau menginaplah disini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," kata Gumiya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Memang mau bicara apa?" tanya Rin dengan santai.

"Ayo, kita bicarakan ini secara empat mata," kata Gumiya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Rin.

"Baiklah." Rin 'pun pergi keluar ruangan apartment Len bersama Gumiya.

Mereka lalu memasuki kamar apartment disebelah Len dan itu adalah kamar milik Gumiya. Rin dan Gumiya duduk disofa lumayan besar yang ada di depan ranjang.

"Jadi gini, 'kan si Len ngaku-ngaku kamu itu pacarnya dan satu bulan lagi akan bertunangan. Kalau begitu kita harus bekerja sama 'kan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Hmm," tanggap Rin dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kenapa sih bawa-bawa pelajaran bahasa indonesia? Oke abaikan 11 kata terakhir.

"Kamu mau bekerja sama dengan kami terutama dengan Len?" tanya Gumiya _to the point._

"Kalau aku 'gak mau?" tanya Rin dengan nada datar.

"..." Gumiya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Maaf atas tawaranmu, tapi **tidak** terima kasih," kata Rin menekankan kata "tidak" dan pergi melenggang keluar.

"Tapi-"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

**BLAM!**

Perkataan Gumiya terpotong karena hentaman pintu apartment yang ditutup 'agak' keras olehku. Aku merasa sangat sebal atas perlakuan Len Kagamine terhadapku. Aku berjalan lurus kedepan dan menekan tombol _lift _terbawah yang menunjukkan lantai dasar. Setelah _lift _terbuka, aku langsung masuk kedalam _lift_ tersebut. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mencari-cari sebuah nomor. Aku 'pun menekan tombol hijau.

**Tut...tut...tut...KLEK!**

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ kata orang diseberang telepon.

"Kaiko, bisakah kau kerumahku malam ini?" tanyaku.

" _Baiklah. Jam berapa?" _tanya orang yang ternyata Kaiko.

"Mungkin jam 9. Kau 'kan sudah bisa bawa mobil?"

"Hmm... Ok jam 9. _Bye,_" kata Kaiko.

"_Bye!" _Kami berdua lalu memutuskan telepon.

**TING!**

Bunyi _lift_ yang memecah keheningan setelah teleponku dan Kaiko berakhir. Aku langsung melangkah keluar dari apartment. Aku melihat taksi berwarna biru muda dan menaikinya.

"Pak ke depan Restauran.X," kataku dengan nada datar.

"Baik, nona."

Akhirnya sang pak supir taksi pergi menuju ketempat tujuanku. Selama diperjalanan, Aku tidak berbicara sama sekali (iyalah mau ngomong sama siapa?). Aku memilih duduk dipojok sebelah kanan dekat jendela. Pada kesempatan kali ini(?), aku terus menerus memandang keluar jendela. Melihat kota Tokyo yang sangat sibuk meskipun sudah malam hari. Lampu-lampu di pertokoan dan di _mall_ masih menyala dengan terangnya. Menurutku, kota Tokyo dengan kota Washington D.C sama saja karena setiap malam selalu ramai.

Selama diperjalanan, aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Untuk mengubris itu semua, aku kembali mengulang kejadian-kejadian yang kualami tadi pagi hingga sekarang. Mulai dari aku bangun tidur sampai sekarang aku yang sedang berada di taksi. Kejadian saat aku bertemu Len Kagamine, makan siang bersama ketiga temanku, tiba-tiba tertidur di mobil Len Kagamine, pengakuan mengejutkannya tentang diriku, hingga asisten Len, Gumiya mengajakku bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Empat dari lima hal tersebut bisa membuatku gila mendadak dan langsung membuatku masuk RSJ a.k.a Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit aku menaiki taksi tersebut. Aku langsung turun dari taksi dan membayar ongkosnya. Aku memang tinggal diapartment tapi aku tidak pernah masuk lewat pintu depan apartment. Aku selalu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Soalnya, jalan menuju pintu belakang gedung apartmentku melewati jalan taman. Jadi, bisa sekalian bernostagia. Terkadang, aku senang ketika melewati taman itu. Terkadang, aku juga sedih ketika melewati taman itu. Aku senang karena, ditaman ini aku berkenalan dengan Kaiko, bermain bersamanya, dan membuatku menjadi seperti. Aku sedih ketika memikirkan perlakuan _tou-san_ku kepadaku dan _kaa-san_ku. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _meninggal saat aku masih kecil.

* * *

**Flashback : ON | Normal POV**

* * *

'**Selamat malam, sayang,' kata seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 30 tahun keatas.**

'**Selamat malam, **_**kaa-san**_**,' jawab seorang anak perempuan berusia 9 tahun.**

**Ya, wanita 30 tahun itu adalah ibu tiri gadis kecil yang bernama Rin. Wanita itu bernama Lily Kagami. Lily mengelus-elus rambut Rin kecil agar putri tiri semata wayangnya bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Ya, Rin adalah putri tirinya karena pernikahan Lily dengan Leon Kagami, suaminya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Akhirnya, setelah dilihat gadis kecilnya sudah tertidur lelap. Dia segera mencium kening putrinya dan meninggalkannya keluar kamar.**

**Sebenarnya, Rin itu tidak tertidur. Dia hanya meyakinkan ibu tirinya bahwa dia tidur. Punggung Rin bersender pada bantal yang ia letakkan dibelakang punggungnya. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara samar-samar dari depan kamarnya. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak. Rin terkejut karena yang berteriak adalah ibu tirinya. Rin segera mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. **

**Dia juga melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi keluar rumah lewat pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu. Rin bingung, apa yang akan kedua orang tua mereka lakukan diluar rumah. Saat orang tuanya sudah lumayan jauh berjalan, Rin yang mengenakan piyama keluar dari rumah dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Setelah diingat-ingat oleh Rin, ini adalah jalan untuk menuju taman didekat sebuah apartment**** mewah.**

'**KAU INI PEREMPUAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI!' teriak **_**tou-san**_**nya Rin saat mereka berdua sudah sampai ditaman.**

'**KAU ITU YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI!' balas **_**kaa-san**_**nya.**

'**MENTANG-MENTANG AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI KETURUNAN, KAU BEBAS BERMAIN DENGAN WANITA LAIN!' sambung **_**kaa-san.**_

**Lalu **_**tou-san**_** mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan meletakkannya di tangan kanannya. Rin yang melihat kejadian itu terus menerus menangis. **_**Tou-san**_**nya Rin mendorong **_**kaa-san**_**nya Rin dan menusukkan pisau tersebut ke perut **_**kaa-san**_**nya Rin. Memang, Rin sangat sering melihat ayah kandung dan ibu tirinya bertengkar. Namun, tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Sebelum **_**tou-san**_**nya Rin bunuh diri, dia memergoki Rin sedang mengikuti mereka. **

'**Rin! Ngapain kamu disini 'hah?' tanya **_**tou-san**_**nya Rin.**

**JLEB!**

_**Tou-san**_**nya Rin langsung mendorong anaknya dan menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang ke kaki Rin. Dengan spontan, Rin langsung menjerit kesakitan. Tidak ada yang menyadari jeritan Rin karena, hari itu sudah sangat malam. Lalu, **_**tou-san**_**nya Rin langsung mencabut pisau itu dan pergi ketempat pacar barunya, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Rin dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian.**

**Pada saat itu, seorang gadis berambut biru, laki-laki berambut biru, dan wanita berambut merah muda melintasi jalan belakang menuju apartment mewah tersebut. Mereka melihat Rin yang sedang memegangi kakinya. Dan mereka menolong Rin dengan membawa ke apartmentnya. Akhirnya setelah mereka berkenalan di ketahui bahwa nama si gadis biru adalah Kaiko Shion. Si laki-laki biru adalah kakak Kaiko, Kaito Shion. Sementara si gadis merah muda adalah Luka Megurine. **

**Atas permohonan Rin, Kaito, Kaiko, dan Luka setuju untuk membawa Rin ke panti asuhan.**

* * *

**Flashback : OFF | Rin POV**

* * *

"Hei!" panggil seseorang kepadaku.

Ternyata dua laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh didepanku memanggil. Aku berhenti dan hanya bersikap tenang seolah mereka semua hanyalah angin lalu. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

"Sendirian aja, neng?" tanya pria pertama.

"..." Aku memilih untuk diam.

"Mau kemana, neng?" tanya pria kedua.

"..." Aku memilih untuk diam LAGI.

Mungkin, karena aku tidak menjawab, mereka berdua menghampiriku dan semakin mendekatiku. Aku hanya menutup mataku. Aku merasa ditarik oleh seseorang dan tiba-tiba tubuhku sangat terasa hangat. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantung orang ini sangat cepat dan ehemdadaehem-nya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Saat aku mendongak...

..Dia adalah...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Netta : bagaimana minna? Menurut orang-orang cerita saya mirip sama punya orang lain ya? Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besar-besa-besarnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya, kalau saya TYPO aja kerjaannya.. *nangis dan pundung di pojokkan*

Len : Authornya gila ya, Rin? *bisik ke Rin*

Rin : iya, Len. Authornya sangat-sangat gila.. *bisik ke Len*

Netta : huhuhu... Dan maaf juga karena disini lebih fokus ke Rin..hiks..

Len+Rin+Kaito+Kaiko+Luka+Gumiya : *cengo*

Luka : udah ah pergi aja mendingan..

Kaito+Kaiko : setuju!

All : *pergi*

Kaiko : Rn'R Minna?

R

* * *

E

* * *

V

* * *

I

* * *

E

* * *

W

* * *

.

V


	3. Kejutaan untuk Dia dan Kecemburuan

Netta : hoy..hoy..hoyy! Author kece, baik, cantik, pintar, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong ini datang lagi!

Len : Eh! BakAuthor, _please _deh yaaa... Kerjaannya banggain diri sendiri mulu!

Netta : biarin.. weee.. *ngelewein Len*

Rin+Kaiko : Chappie dua kemaren kenapa lama updatenya?

Netta : huhuhu.. lagi sibuk.. *pundung*

Kaito : sibuk apa gak punya ide? *senyum jahil*

Luka : iya, bilangnya aja sibuk padahal.. gak punya ide ajaa... hahaha! *laughing*

Netta : *tambah pundung dipojokkan kamar*

Gumiya : udah.. baca aja disclimer dan warningnya!

All (min Gumiya) : iya!

**Disclimer : Netta gak akan punya Vocaloid. Karena Vocaloid selalu menjadi milik Yamaha Corporation, kalo Netta punya Vocaloid, pasti fandom ini bakal terisi dengan**** hal-hal GaJe dan gak penting.**

**Warning : typo, gaje, gak nyambung, mungkin endingnya aneh, OOC, OO****A(?).**

All : akhirnya selesai baca disclimer dan warningnya...

All+Netta : _CHECK THIS OUT!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 3 : Kejutaan untuk dia dan kecemburuan**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Mau kemana, neng?" tanya pria kedua.

"..." Aku memilih untuk diam LAGI.

Mungkin, karena aku tidak menjawab, mereka berdua menghampiriku dan semakin mendekatiku. Aku hanya menutup mataku. Aku merasa ditarik oleh seseorang dan tiba-tiba tubuhku sangat terasa hangat. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantung orang ini sangat cepat dan ehemdadaehem-nya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Saat aku mendongak...

..Dia adalah...

...Len Kagamine.

**Degh..degh..**

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, hampir seirama degub jantungnya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa harus sama dia? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

"**Jangan-pernah-ganggu-dia**," kata Len dengan datar dan memberi penekanan pada semua kata.

"Memang kau siapanya dia, hah?" tanya dua orang itu.

"Aku? **Tunangannya**," kata Len dengan nada marah atau bisa dibilang mengancam.

"Oooh.. Jadi kamu itu tunangannya.."

"**I-ya**," kata Len melangkah maju mendekati dua orang itu sambil merangkul pundakku. Dan-

**BUAGH! BUAGH!**

-dua pukulan maut dari Len menghempaskan kedua laki-laki yang tadi menggangguku. Tunggu sebentar...

Loading..

5%

19%

26%

38%

46%

52%

69%

71%

83%

97%

100%

..WHAT?! Dia bilang gue tunangannya? (mulai bahasa gaul keluar). Bah! Aku sih gak sudi banget jadi **tu-na-ngan-nya**. Jadi pacarnya aja gak sudi, apa lagi jadi tunangannya. Mau dibayar satu miliyar juga gak mau! Dan akhirnya setelah dua laki-laki itu mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Len, mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kami. Len langsung memegang kedua pundakku dan membuat pipiku sedikit merona. WHAT?! Merona?

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Rin?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang menurutku tidak dibuat-buat.

"A..Aku..Aku gak apa-apa 'kok," kataku dengan nada membentak dengan wajah yang sepertinya memerah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Rin?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir yang menurutnya tidak dibuat-buat.

"A..Aku..Aku gak apa-apa 'kok," katanya dengan nada membentak dengan wajah yang sepertinya memerah.

Pffft.. Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresi Rin yang berubah menjadi seorang _tsundere_+karena wajahnya yang berangsur memerah. Menurutku dia sangat imut saat ber-_blushing_-ria. Tunggu... IMUT? Memang sih dia itu imut, cantik, putih. Tapi, kelakuannya itu gak mendukung banget sama penampilannya. Kelakuannya mah dibawah 50%. Tapi aku tetap suka sa- EH?! Maap salah ngomong, bukan itu maksud saya! Maksudnya, saya tetap bersikap biasa saja sama dia.

Apakah kalian tahu, gimana cara saya bisa berada disini? Mau tahu? Mau tahu? Ahhh.. mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? #ditimpuk. Jadi gini ceritanyaa...

* * *

**Flashback : ON | Len POV**

* * *

**Yah, sekarang kami (aku dan Gumiya) sedang berada di apartmentku. Kami sedang dilanda kebosanan yang sangat luar biasa hebatnya. Dan sekarang, aku sedang berada di ranjang berukuran **_**king-size**_** milikku sambil memainkan **_**i-pad**_** putihku. Sementara, Gumiya sedang menggerogoti wortel MENTAH-nya sambil berguling-guling di karpet dengan posisi yang gak jelas. Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa cengo mode : on melihat tingkah managerku yang memang sudah mencapai klimaks kegilaannya terhadap benda berwarna **_**orange**_** dan bernama WORTEL.**

'**Gum, aku pergi dulu ya,' kataku dengan nada datar.**

'**Pergi kemana?' tanyanya masih sambil menggenggam wortelnya, menggerogotinya, tapi dia tidak berguling-guling melainkan duduk tegak.**

'**Ke taman. Aku bosen disini dan gak ngapa-ngapain,' kataku sambil memasukkan **_**i-pad **_**putihku kedalam tas khususnya.**

'**Ya udah, hati-hati dijalan, dan jangan pulang terlalu larut malam.' Kata-katanya sudah seperti seorang ayah.**

**Akhirnya, aku membawa **_**i-pad **_**yang sudah ku masukkan kedalam tas khususnya. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang sering aku kunjungi saat aku kecil. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut **_**honey-blonde**_** dan berpita putih dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar bersama dengan dua orang laki-laki yang bertampang lumayan sangar dan memakai baju hitam dan berompi **_**denim.**_** Setelah aku maju sekitar tiga langkah, aku baru menyadari gadis itu adalah Rin Clarissa. Aku langsung mendekati dan memelukknya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tubuhku ini bergerak sendiri.**

* * *

**Flasback : OFF | Len POV**

* * *

Jadi begitu pemirsa sekalian berita kit- eh?! Bukan itu, bukan itu.

**CUT! 1-2-3 ACTION!**

Jadi begitu pendengar sekalian beri- eh?! Bukan itu, maaf salah lagi.

**CUT! 1-2-3 ACTION!**

Jadi begitu pembaca sekalian _flashback _milik saya. Begitulah cara saya, Len Kagamine yang tampan, kaya, keren, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong ini bisa sampai disini. Sekarang mari kita lihat Rin Clarissa yang masih membeku dihadapanku.

"Kamu mau kemana malem-malem?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya.

"Rumahmu dimana? Mau ku antarkan?"

"Aku tinggal di apartment," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Ayo aku antar," kataku dan langsung menggenggam dan menarik tangannya menuju pintu belakang apartment yang ditujunya.

"Eh?!" Ku rasa dia sangat terkejut saatku tarik, hihihi.

* * *

Lalu kami masuk ke pintu belakang, kami juga melewati dapur tempat para koki handal memasak makanan yang lezat-lezat itu. Para koki yang melihat Rin langsung tersenyum dan menyapanya. Aku hanya bisa berpikir apakah anak ini memang sudah mengenal semua orang yang ada disini.

"Selamat malam, nona Clarissa," sapa seorang koki.

"Selamat malam, Frank," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nona Clarissa, kenapa pulangnya lumayan malam? Biasanya sekitar jam 6 anda sudah sampai disini," tanya seorang koki yang lain.

"Biasa lah, Tom. Banyak urusan. Kan kamu tau aku ini sibuk banget," kata Rin dengan santainya.

"Dia siapa, Claire?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Ini? Ini temanku, dia hanya mengantar aku saja. Namanya Len Kagamine. Ya udah deh, Chris," jawab Rin sambil berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku hanya bisa menyusulnya dengan berlari kecil. Lalu, dia berhenti didepan sebuah _lift _kecil. Aku bisa mendengar seseorang yang menyanyi.

_Fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe ni_

_Mimi wo katamuke furueru karada_

_Tonari ni iru anata no iki_

_Shiroku natte samusou-_

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Ternyata itu bunyi ponsel miliknya.

"_Maaf nih Rin-chan. Aku gak bisa datang kerumahmu. Gomenasai.."_

"Udah gak apa-apa. Lain kali juga bisa 'kok."

"_Ok. Besok kita ketemuan yuk! 'kan hari minggu. Apa kamu sekalian aja Chris aja, biar rame?"_

"Oh, ok. Jam berapa?"

"_Jam 9 pagi. Nanti kamu ajak Chris jangan lupa."_

"Hmm, ok. Bye."

'_Chri? Siapa tuh?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Rin langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan benda kecil itu kedalam saku celananya. _Lift _'pun terbuka dan kami berdua langsung masuk kedalamnya. Di dalam _lift_, kami berdua tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Setelah sekitar dua menit, _lift_ berhenti dan terbuka. Kami berdua melangkah keluar dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami sampai di depan pintu apartmentnya dan dia menggesekkan kartunya.

"Ayo masuk, Len."

Aku memberi anggukkan dan masuk kedalam apartmentnya. Aku sangat kagum melihat apartmentnya. Apartmentnya sangat rapi, mulai dari bagian ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, hingga dapurnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagian dari kamar dan kamar mandinya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Terserahmu aja 'deh."

Aku bisa melihat dia sedang membuat dua cangkir teh hangat. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan teh itu dimeja. Aku dan dia sama-sama meminum teh itu.

"_Arigatou, _Len," ucap Rin.

Tadi aku barusan denger apa? _A-RI-GA-TOU_ dari Rin? _Oh My God_! Santai Len... santai. Tetap tenang.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk tadi."

"Hmm."

**BYUR! JDAAAAR!**

Hujan 'pun turun dengan derasnya dan disertai oleh petir, geledek, dan kilat yang menyambar kesana-sini. Aku bisa melihat Rin yang sepertinya gemetaran. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat dia yang gemetaran seperti itu. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya, menekuk lututnya, dan memeluknya.

**JDAAAR!**

"KYAAA!" dia berteriak dengan suaranya yang khas (baca : cempreng).

"Kau kenapa, Rin?" tanyaku dengan datar.

"A-aku..ta-takut," jawabnya dengan tergagap.

Tanpa kusadari, aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu, aku duduk disebelahnya dan merangkulnya. Tubuhnya sangat hangat dan masih memancarkan keharuman rambutnya. Ya, wangi jeruk kesukaannya. Dia balas memelukku. Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya agar dia merasa tenang.

"L-Len a-aku ta-takut."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa aku ada disini," jawabku sambil menciumi keningnya.

"Hari ini hujan. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Apakah aku boleh menginap disini untuk satu malam?" sambungku.

"Te-tentu...s-saja..boleh."

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit, aku tidak melihat Rin bergerak sama sekali (emang mati?). Saat aku menangkat wajahnya, dia sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Aku menggendongnya ala pengantin a.k.a _bridal style. _Dan membawanya menuju kamar tidurnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang (iya lah masa dibawah!). Aku melihat kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat rapi. Ada ranjang ukuran _queen-size, _ada sebuah meja rias yang lumayan besar, sebuah lemari pakaian, kamar mandi, dan walpaper dinding berwarna oranye dan bergambar jeruk. Lalu, aku mencium keningnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

Aku masih belum mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling apartment Rin. Mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, hingga kamar tidur. Semua ruangan itu nampak rapi dan bersih. Tapi ada satu ruangan yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Sebuah ruangan yang didepannya bertuliskan : 'Dilarang masuk kecuali yang berkepentingan'. Dengan keberanian yang mendalam, aku membuka pintu itu dan menghidupkan lampunya.

ASTAGA! Ternyata ini bisa disebut sebuah PERPUSTAKAAN! Tapi yang membedakan hanyalah satu. SANGAT BERANTAKAN! Dengan sebuah meja kayu lengkap dengan kursi kayunya, serta memiliki banyak lemari kayu yang sangat besar dan penuh dengan buku-buku yang tebal.

'_Ternyata dia seperti ini ya kerjaannya..'_ batinku.

Aku terus menerus mengitari 'perpustakaan'nya. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki ruangan yang segitu berantakannya. Aku melihat sebuah kertas lusuh yang berwarna sedikit kekuningan akibat terlalu lama di diamkan. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Kesedihan dan kebahagiaanku.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang,

kita bercengkrama bersama,

diiringi oleh alunan musik dari piano yang kau mainkan.

Mungkin sekarang,

Kita tak lagi bersama,

Meskipun waktu sampai maut telah memisahkan kita,

Hati kita akan tetap tersambung dan menyatu.

Rin Clarissa."

"Lumayan lah," gumamku.

Setelah melihat puisi milik Rin, aku duduk dikursi kayu yang sepertinya biasa ditempati oleh Rin. Aku juga sudah membawa sebuah buku. Aku langsung membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya. Setetlah beberapa lama, kantuk sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi dan akhirnya aku tertidur diruangan pribadi milik Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

**KRING! KRING!**

"Ugh.."

Bunyi weker yang nyaring kembali mengganggu tidurku. Aku harus bangun sepagi ini karena aku ada janji dengan Kaiko. Sekarang jam berapa ya? Pandanganku langsung menuju ke weker berwarna oranye kekuningan dan berbentuk jeruk dan menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamar tidurku. Saat aku menuju ruang tamu, aku tidak mendapati adanya Len disitu. Aku mencari-carinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ada.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan 'rahasia'ku. Saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di meja kerjaku dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. Saat aku menghidupkan lampu kecil, aku bisa melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _honey-blonde_ dan diikat _ponytail. _Aku langsung mendekati orang tersebut dan sudah ketahuan bahwa orang itu adalah Len Kagamine.

Aku melihat sebuah selimut tipis yang berada diranjang kecil. Ya, ruang rahasiaku ini memang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Di dalam ruang rahasiaku ada sebuah ranjang kecil yang bisa ditempati oleh satu orang, sebuah meja kayu lengkap dengan kursinya dan meja itu lumayan besar, dan terdapat sekitar 10 lemari kayu dengan ukuran sedang. Aku menyelimuti Len dengan selimut yang telah ku pegang. Dan secara reflek aku mencium keningnya dan keluar kamar.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamarku dan mandi. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaianku. Aku hanya memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna oranye dan berenda putih dibagian bawahnya. Aku menggerai rambutku dan memakaikan pita putih yang besar. Aksesoris yang ku kenakan adalah sebuah kalung berbandung kunci G, gelang mutiara kecil. Setelah selesai aku beranjak keluar kamar.

Dari luar kamarku aku bisa mencium wangi masakan yang sepertinya sangat enak. Saat aku menuju dapur, aku melihat Len sedang membuat makanan. Aku langsung berjalan mendekat ke dapur dan berdiri disebelah Len.

"Lagi masak apa?"

"_Beef Omelete with cheese sauce_," jawabnya.

"Kok dua?"

"Satu buatku dan satu buatmu."

"Ok, _thanks _ya, Len."

"Hmm."

Aku langsung duduk di ruang makan yang terletak disebelah dapur. Len datang menghampiriku dengan dua piring _omelete_ ditangannya. Dia duduk didepanku dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Aku sedikit risih melihat tatapannya yang begitu.

"L-Len?" tanyaku merasa gugup.

"_Itadakimasu_," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Astaga dia sangat tampan se- eh?! Gak begitu! Tapi bener sih, dia itu memang tampan. Apalagi waktu dia senyum dan marah, aduh.. ganteeeng banget. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka lho sama dia. Aku gak punya perasaan apa-apa sama dia. Malah aku itu BENCI banget sama yang namanya Len Kagamine. Aku langsung mengambil garpu dan pisauku dan mulai makan.

Setelah kami selesai, Len beranjak untuk keluar dari apartment. Aku juga memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartment. Kami lalu keluar bersama dan berjalan bersama. Di dalam lift tidak ada yang berbicara satu 'pun. Setelah sampai aku langsung menuju pintu belakang dan dia menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa, Rin," katanya.

Aku hanya mendiaminya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Setelah kami selesai, aku beranjak untuk keluar dari apartment. Dia juga memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartment. Kami lalu keluar bersama dan berjalan bersama. Di dalam lift tidak ada yang berbicara satu 'pun. Setelah sampai dia langsung menuju pintu belakang dan aku menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa, Rin," kataku.

Dia hanya mendiamiku dan terus berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengannya yang selalu masuk dan keluar menggunakan pintu belakang. Mungkin dengan cara mengikutinya, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Rin saat di pintu belakang. Dengan tekad bulat, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rin melewati pintu belakang. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan belakang yang kami gunakan.

Setelah itu, aku melihat Rin yang berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dan memasukinya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya disitu. Setelah aku menunggu sekitar 3 menit, aku melihat orang yang keluar bersama-sama dengan Rin. Dia adalah...

...CHRIS?

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Netta : _minna..minna..minnaa~ _bagaimana ceritanyaaa?

Len : WOY! Berisik tau!

Rin : IYA! Lagi kerjain PR nih!

Netta : PR?

Len+Rin : iya!

Gumiya : besok 'kan udah mulai sekolah...

Netta : APA?!

Lin : lupa?

Netta : eh.. ada Lin_-chan_.. gak lupa sih..

Lin : ya udah Rn'R aja deh _minna!_

__R

* * *

E

* * *

V

* * *

I

* * *

E

* * *

W

.

V


	4. Tersulut Cemburu di Taman Bermain

**Ok! Saatnya balas Review! *semangat '45***

Ok deh! _Thanks for review!_

**GothicM not login**

Memang sih, tapi itu hanya sedikit dan hanya buat _ringtone. Thanks for review!_

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Ok! _Thanks yaa!_

**Azakayana Yume**

Hahaha.. iya! _Thanks_ buat review-nyaa!

**ErzaScarlet47**

Ok! Thanks ya ripiu-nyaa!

* * *

Netta : hai..hai..hai..~ Author cantik dan berbakat ini kembali!

Luka : tch! BakAuthor ini balik..

Kaito : *rangkul Luka* iya.. *pasang wajah sebal*

Netta : _gomen minna.._ saya updatenya lama, soalnya liburan sudah selesai dan buka _Lappie_ tercinta hanya bisa hari Sab'tu dan Minggu.. *nangis gaje sambil guling2 di lantai ruang keluarga*

Len : kasihan ya, BakAuthor kita yang satu ini... *menatap iba*

Lin : iya Len-kun... kasihan sekali hidupnya itu.

Netta : baiklah OC-ku tercantik dan Len-kun yang tampan (baca : _shota_) tolong baca Disclimer dan Warningnya yaaa~?

Len+Lin : iya..iya...

Len : **Disclimer = Author gila ini GAK akan milik Vocaloid, hanya Oom dari Yamaha Corporation yang memiliki kita.**** Author ini hanya memiliki para OC-nya dan ceritanya.**

Lin : **Warning = OOC, saya dan teman saya (OC) ada di dalam Chappie ini, TYPO bertebaran, OOB(?), GaJe banget, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung banget. Saya ulang B-A-N-G-E-T.**

Len+Lin : UDAH! *teriak pake toa 'World is Mine'*

Netta : Rin mana, Len?

Rin : AKOOEEHH DIISIINNEEEHH... *alay mulai keluar*

Netta+all Vocaloid (min. Rin) : *sweetdrop* _CHECK THIS OUT!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 4 : Tersulut Cemburu ****di Taman Bermain**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Setelah itu, Len melihat Rin yang berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dan memasukinya. Len sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya disitu. Setelah Len menunggu sekitar 3 menit, Len melihat orang yang keluar bersama-sama dengan Rin. Dia adalah...

...CHRIS?

**DEGH!**

Jantung Len serasa berhenti berdekat untuk beberapa detik. Lelaki berambut pirang dan terlihat seperti model-model yang ada di Amerika, gaya rambutnya mirip Tom Cruise, dia tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Len 5 cm, memakai celana panjang biru tua dengan atasan putih, serta memakai jaket lumayan tebal, dan kelihatan cocok dengan Rin. Memang Rin adalah orang Jepang yang tinggal di panti asuhan di Amerika dan mengganti identitas dirinya dari keturunan Jepang menjadi keturunan Amerika. Setelah itu Rin dan Chris keluar dari pintu belakang dan terlihat berbelok ke arah kiri yang menuju taman besar. Len langsung mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan terburu-buru agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya.

Setelah Len mengikuti Rin dan Chris lumayan jauh, ternyata Rin dan Chris sampai disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Len juga melihat ada seorang gadis berambut biru, laki-laki berambut biru, wanita berambut merah muda, dan gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di hamparan padang rumput. Yah, ini adalah bulan Oktober dan sekarang adalah musim gugur. Musim Gugur dimulai pada bulan Agustus. Len bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang pohon besar yang mulai gugur.

"Ayo, kita sekarang mau kemana nih?" tanya Rin.

"Ke taman bermain yuk!" usul Chris.

"Boleh tuh boleh," jawab semua yang ada disitu (min Chris).

"Ok deh, kita berangkaatt~," kata si Shion bersaudara membuat semua yang ada disana (min Shion bersaudara) sweetdrop.

Akhirnya keenam makhluk itu melesat pergi ke taman bermain. Len terus saja mengikuti keenam orang tersebut sampai kesebuah taman bermain yang besar dan terdapat berbagai macam wahana permainan. Len sebenarnya tidak memakai penyamarannya melainkan hanya memakai sebuah topi hitam yang lumayan besar untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya. Lalu keenam orang itu memasuki wahana _roller coaster_. Len yang 'agak' penakut mau gak mau harus mengikuti mereka.

"WHOOAA! SERRUU!" teriak para penumpang _roller coaster _(min Len).

Sementara kita lihat keadaan dari bintang utama laki-laki kita, Len Kagamine yang duduk dibangku terbelakang nomor dua.

"KYAAA! TAKUUUTT!" jeritnya.

Kalian sudah tahu bahwa Len yang 'agak' penakut dan diuji untuk menaiki wahana menantang adernalin seperti _roller coaster_. Setelah wahana _roller coaster_ berhenti, dengan terhuyung-huyung karena mabuk, Len turun dan menuju ke depan pintu keluar wahana. Rin dkk. sudah berada diluar wahana dan memutuskan mencari wahana permainan yang lain lagi. Akhirnya, Rin dkk. masuk kedalam rumah hantu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari wahana _roller coaster. _

Pada saat didalam rumah hantu, Chris dan Rin berjalan berdua di urutan paling belakang, di urutan paling depan ada Kaito dan Luka yang berjalan berdua, dan di tengah ada Kaiko dan Lin. Yang masuk wahana itu hanya 7 orang ditambah Len. Timbul perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjal dihati Len. Seperti... perasaan cemburu? Di tambah lagi saat adalah sadako palsu yang muncul dari sumur bohongan yang mungkin bisa menakut-nakuti setiap orang yang lewat dan membuat Rin menjerit ketakutan reflek memeluk tangan Chris. Dan itu sangat membuat Len iri. Dia ingin berada diposisi Ri- eh?! Salah. Di posisinya Chris maksudnya. Bisa dipeluk oleh gadis secantik dan semanis Rin.

"KYAAA!" Rin 'pun berteriak dan memeluk tangan Chris.

Len 'pun ikut-ikutan merinding mendengar suara teriakkan Rin yang lebih mirip suara k*ntil*n*k menjerit. Len juga kesal karena Rin dengan reflek memeluk Chris. Akhirnya wahana ini 'pun selesai di jabanin oleh Len. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Mereka semua (min Len yang masih ngikutin) mencari kedai-kedai makan yang dekat sini.

"Rin, mau makan apa?" tanya Chris.

'_Dih! Sok akrab banget tuh anak!'_ maki Len dalam hatinya.

"_Hot Dog_ dan _Orange Squash_ aja deh," jawab Rin dengan ramah.

"Ok!"

Setelah mereka semua (tetep aja min Len) memesan makanan, mereka semua makan dengan lahapnya seperti tawanan yang baru keluar dari tahanan. Wajar-wajar aja sih, abis melakukan wahana-wahana gila dan memacu adernalin mereka. Len hanya memesan seporsi _Banana Salad_ dan _Juice Banana_. Nih anak kerjaannya makan pisang terus. Apa gak sakit perut kali?

Mereka 'pun berjalan-jalan disekitar wahana dan membeli beberapa suvernir yang cantik-cantik dan bagus. Chris memakaikan Rin beberapa pernak-pernik seperti kalung dan gelang. Setelah selesai, mereka 'pun berpisah di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Luka dan Kaito ada syuting film terbaru mereka. Kaiko ada acara manggung di hotel. Lin mau pulang ke rumah karena mau membantu Lilianne, kakak perempuan Lin. Sekarang tinggal Chris dan Rin yang masih cengo-cengo aja. Len langsung mendekati mereka.

"_Morning!"_ sapa Len.

"_Morning," _jawab Chris dan Rin.

'_Eh?! Ngapain anak ini ada disini?' _batin Rin dalam hati.

"_How are you, Chris, Rin?" _tanya Len dengan bahasa Inggris.

"_We're fine, thanks," _jawab Rin dengan datar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Len Kagamine, teman dari Rin," kata Len.

"Aku Chris Lucifen, salam kenal."

"Boleh ku pinjam Rin sebentar? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan berdua. Mungkin aku akan membawanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," tanya Len dengan santai.

'_Apa maksudnya meminjamku? Jangan kau jawab iya.. jangan...' _batin Rin.

"Bo-"

"Ok! _Thanks, Chris!"_ kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin menuju mobil Mustang GT-nya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar taman bermain.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Boleh ku pinjam Rin sebentar? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan berdua. Mungkin aku akan membawanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," tanya Len dengan santai.

'_Apa maksudnya meminjamku? Jangan kau jawab iya.. jangan...' _batinku.

"Bo-"

"Ok! _Thanks, Chris!"_ kata Len sambil menarik tanganku menuju mobil Mustang GT-nya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar taman bermain.

'_Apa-apaan ini?!'_ batinku.

Len menarik tanganku dan memasukkanku kedalam mobil _sport_-nya. Aku duduk dibagian depan. Dia menutup pintu dengan sedikit kencang. Lalu dia masuk ke bagian kursi supir. Aku keheranan melihat tingkahnya yang agak aneh. Dia men-_starter _mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"Kita mau kemana, hah?" tanyaku.

"Ke apartmentku. Managerku ingin berbicara denganmu, Rin," jawabnya santai.

Aku benar-benar malas berdebat dengan makhluk gila disampingku ini (Len : gue gak GILAAA!). Jadi aku hanya memilih untuk diam. Perjalananan ke apartment Len, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat dan kami telah sampai di depan apartment Len. Dia turun dan membukakan pintu untukku. Kami 'pun masuk ke dalam apartment.

Kami menuju kekamar di lantai 34. Kamar paling ujung tersebut adalah kamar Len dan disebelah kiri adalah kamar Gumiya. Kami berdiri di depan pintu apartment tersebut dan Len mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Gum? Gumiya?" panggil Len saat kami berdua memasuki kamar Gumiya yang tidak dikunci.

5 menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki berambut _light-green_ pendek dan bertubuh tinggi keluar dari kamar mandi depan dengan hanya menggunakan handuk. Aku jamin semua FG-nya laki-laki ini akan _nosebleed_ di tempat dan akan kehabisan darah.

"GYAA!" aku berteriak dan menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan.

Wajahku terasa panas karena aku baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki **ehemtelanjangehemdadaehem** dan hanya mengenakan handuk. Aku bisa mendengar Len yang sedang terkekeh pelan. Dalam hati sudah ku maki-maki laki-laki _shota _tersebut.

'_Shota! Sialan kau!'_ makiku dalam hati.

Lalu lelaki bersurai _light-green _ini berbincang-bincang dengan si _Shota_ selama hampir 5 menit dan seakan-akan aku tidak ada disini. Memang keterlaluan mereka ini. Udah tau ada tamu, cewe lagi. Bukannya disuruh duduk 'kek, dikasih minuman 'kek. Bukannya sopan-sopan dikit 'kek, malah asik ngobrol sendiri. Gak di ajarain sopan santun kali nih dua makhluk aneh.

Lalu lelaki bersurai _light-green_ yang kita kenal sebagai Gumiya ini akhirnya masuk kamar dengan maksud dan tujuan untuk memakai baju. Aku dan Len hanya duduk di sofa di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Gumiya. Tidak lama kemudian, makhluk hijau muda yang kita tunggu-tunggu sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah.. Rin Clarissa. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu," kata Gumiya memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya ini menyangkut karir Len dan Len sendiri," kata Gumiya lagi.

"Sudah jangan berbasa-basi, langsung _to the point _aja deh," kataku mulai kesal.

"Baiklah. Saya, Gumiya Megpoid manajer dari Len Kagamine, ingin mengajak anda sekali lagi untuk ikut berpartisipasi(?) untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacar dan tunangan dari artis saya, Len Kagamine," kata Gumiya dengan formal. Bisa formal juga nih orang.

"Saya tidak mau, terima kasih!" jawabku dengan kasar.

Aku 'pun melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari apartment ini. Tapi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangan kananku. Ternyata itu adalah tangan milik Len. Sontak, aku berbalik untuk menampar wajahnya, namun tangan kiriku yang dipakai untuk menamparnya di cegat oleh tangan kanannnya. Aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas karena genggaman tangannya.

"Lepas!"

Aku langsung membentaknya dan meronta-ronta. Dia 'pun langsung melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku men-_deathglare-_nya. Aku langsung berlari keluar dan membanting pintunya.

* * *

**Len**** POV**

* * *

Dia 'pun melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari apartment ini. Tapi, aku langsung menggenggam tangannya, aku menggunakan tangan kananku. Dia 'pun berbalik untuk menampar wajahku, namun tangan kirinya yang dipakai untuk menamparku di cegat oleh tangan kananku. Aku bisa menduga bawa wajahnya terasa panas karena kelihatan dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lepas!"

Dia langsung membentakku dan meronta-ronta. Aku 'pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Dia men-_deathglare-_ku. Dia langsung berlari keluar dan membanting pintunya. Aku 'pun terkejut. Namun bagiku tidak masalah dan dia akan cepat kembali. Aku 'pun tersenyum bahagia dan hanya menunggunya di dalam ruangan.

"Bentar lagi, dia balik 'kok. Tenang aja," kataku santai.

"Emang kamu ngapain 'hah, bisa yakin bahwa Rin akan balik kesini?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku gak bisa kasih tau laah~ Privasi ituu~" jawabku sambil tersenyum jahat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gadis berpita putih ini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal karena perbuatan Len Kagamine. Gadis yang kita kenal bernama Rin Clarissa ini sedang kesal. Bahkan jika ini sudah ada komik atau anime-nya, mungkin akan ada 4 sudut siku-siku di kepalanya. Sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

"Sialan si _shota_ itu, belum pernah dapet tinju dariku!" kata Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kan kubalas kau nanti!" Rin 'pun marah-marah sendiri di lift.

**TING!**

Lift 'pun terbuka. Sambil menjinjing tas selempang hitamnya, Rin melangkah ke depan pintu lobby apartment. Saat sudah membuka pintu besar lobby, dia langsung gemetaran saat melihat ke atas gedung diseberangnya. Dia langsung melihat ke arah **ehemdadaehem**nya. Dia melihat ada sebuah titik merah mengarah ke bagian jantungnya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke lift. Setelah sampai, Rin langsung memencet2 tombol lift dengan kasar dan akhirnya terbuka dan langsung masuk.

"Apa-apa tuh orang?!" Rin 'pun kembali marah2 sendiri di lift.

**TING!**

Lift 'pun berbunyi dan terbuka. Rin berlari-lari ke kamarnya Gumiya. Rin langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dengan 'agak' kasar, tentu saja sambil ketakutan.

"Buka! Buka!"

**CEKLEK**

Rin melihat Gumiya yang membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Dia mencari keberadaan Len. Ternyata, Len sedang duduk di kamar Gumiya. Rin langsung masuk ke kamar Gumiya dan menemukan Len.

"Len Kagamine..." Rin memanggil Len dengan lirih.

"Ada apa?" Len menjawab dengan santai.

"D-di-didepan a-a-ada..." Rin tergagap-gagap saat memberitahu Len.

"Didepan ada apa?" Len mulai panik.

"P-pe-pembunuh..."

"Apa?! Pembunuh?!" Len 'pun terkejut.

'_Hahaha! Rasakan itu!' _ucap Len dalam hati.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memeluk Rin. Len hanya bisa menatap Gumiya dengan tatapan . . Gumiya hanya tersenyum senang. Len bertindak seakan-akan menenangkan Rin.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Gumiya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah iya kau mau kerja sama dengan kami?" sambungnya.

Rin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pelan dan kelihatan pasrah. Tanpa Rin sadari, Len dan Gumiya tersenyum sumringah sangkin senangnya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Jadi kau kesini untuk merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Gumiya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah iya kau mau kerja sama dengan kami?" sambungnya.

Rin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pelan dan kelihatan pasrah. Tanpa Rin sadari, aku dan Gumiya tersenyum sumringah sangkin senangnya.

_'Nyahahaha! Garing sekali!' _tawaku dalam hati.

Apakah kalian tahu, gimana caranya aku mendapatkan Rin kembali kesini? Tau? Tau? Tau? Tau? Ta- maaf kelamaan. Hehehe... Ok, baiklah, okay, ba- buset nih author! Ok, saya akan memberitahu kepada kalian semua.

* * *

**Flashback | Len POV**

* * *

**Hah.. Sore hari yang sejuk~ Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Dan pastinya, aku memakai penyamaranku. Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat Rin takhluk kepadaku dan sekalian represing (baca : **_**refreshing**_**). Aku menghampiri **_**stand **_**minuman yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat pertokoan dan membeli jus pisang kesukaanku.**

**Aku melihat toko perlengkapan perang seperti senjata api, senjata tajam, alat memanah, alat memancing, dan lain-lain. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan terlihat sangar sedang berlatih.**

**TING! Sebuah ide **_**brilliant **_**muncul dikepalaku yang sangat amat jenius ini. Aku tersenyum sumringah menyatakan bahwa aku sangat senang.**

**'**_**Apa aku suruh orang itu aja ya?' **_**tanyaku dalam hati.**

**Dengan sedikit keberanianku, aku mendekati orang itu dan memanggilnya. Padahal, aku itu udah takut banget. Dari pada ide cemerlangku ini sia-sia, mendingan di jalanin aja dah.**

**'Em.. Permisi. Saya mau minta tolong sesuatu sama anda. Tapi perkenalkan dulu, nama saya Len Kagane," kataku.**

**'Emang ada perlu apa?' tanyanya.**

**'Jadi gini, saya ingin membuat seorang wanita ketakutan. Ciri-cirinya : berambut **_**honeyblond**_**, berpita putih besar, berkulit putih. Saya ingin anda mengarahkan senjata berlaser tepat di jantungnya tapi jangan di tembak. Hanya di arahkan. Dari gedung diseberang apartment yang megah itu. Dan kau akan dapat bayarannya," bisikku panjang x lebar x tinggi = (readers : kenapa jadi matem? | author : aha.. **_**Gomen ne Readers**_**-**_**sama**_**..)**

**'Baik, baik. Berapa bayarannya?'**

**'Mungkin... Bisa buat membeli senjata itu,' tunjukku sambil melihat harga yang tertera 30000 yen.**

**'Boleh. Akan saya laksanakan. Kapan?'**

**'Besok kita bertemu disini jam 5 sore.'**

**'Ok.'**

**Aku 'pun melangkah pergi. Setelah aku sampai di depan, aku tersenyum kegirangan. **

_**'Wahahahaha! Rasakan itu!'**_

* * *

**Flashback : Off | Len POV**

* * *

_Take One! One, Two, Three! Action!_

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Len Kagamine dalam aca- salah! Ulang!

_Take Two! One, Two, Three! Action!_

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Len Kagamine dalam radi- salah! Maaf! Ulang!

Akhirnya...

_Take One hundred sixty nine! One, Two, Three! Action!_

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Len Kagamine dalam fanfic GaJe ini. Itulah mengapa saya bisa mendapatkan Rin Clarissa dengan sangaaaaaaat mudah. Hihihi.. Sekali-kali jadi jahat gak apa-apa 'kan?

"Rin.. Mendingan kamu tinggal denganku aja. Diluar gak aman," kataku lembut.

"Iya.. Bisa aja para penggemar Len yang brutal bisa mencelakakanmu. Kami khawatir, Rin..." Gumiya 'pun mendramatiskan keadaan.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan tinggal dengan kalian," jawabnya pelan.

"Keputusan tidak bisa dirubah," kata Gumiya.

"Hmm."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian? Orang cuma sama **aku **'kok!" kataku.

Akhirnya terdengar suara merdu (baca : nyaring) di dalam apartment Gumiya.

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kehidupan sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai!

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Netta : Rn'R _minna~_

R

* * *

E

* * *

V

* * *

I

* * *

E

* * *

W

.

V


	5. Awal Kehidupan Baru

**Sekarang saatnya... *jreng!jreng!* BGM ...BALAS REVIEW!**

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana**

Hahaha... Terima kasih telah memberi review dan kritikannya~

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Iya doonk~ Ok akan saya usahakan! Makasih ripiu-nya~

**Chalice07**

Titik merah itu laser yang biasanya ada di pilem-pilem (baca : film-film) perang-perang atau pembunuh bayaran gitu. Hahaha.. gak lah~ CROSSDRESS! BERJAYAA! (abaikan) OK deh~ Makasih yaa~

**HaayaShigure-kun**

Ok~ Thanks for review yaaa~

* * *

Arnetta : hei, hei~ Sudah lama ya gak ketemu sama sayaaa~ kangen ya? Kangen?

Kaito : cih! _BakA_rnetta... _BakA_rnetta, pedenya dirimu... *geleng-geleng*

Len+Rin+Luka : alah! Kamu juga _Baka, BaKa_ito!

Arnetta : *sweatdrop*

Kaito : *cengengesan* ehehe...

Arnetta : udah! Buruan sono baca _disclimer and warning_-nya!

All Vocaloid+All OC : siapa yang baca?

Arnetta : siapa aja boleh lah, nanti dapet hadiah.

All Vocaloid+All OC : *berantem rebutan baca _disclimer and warning_*

Arnetta : baiklah sekarang Chris dan Lilianne aja deh yang baca!

Chris : _Disclimer : _**Author sekaligus pencipta saya, Lilianne, dan Lin TIDAK AKAN PERNAH memiliki Vocaloid dan kawan-kawannya. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation. Author ini hanya memiliki OC-nya dan tentunya ceritanya.**

Lilianne : _**Warning : **_**OOJ(?), GaJe, Abal, Jadi sampah disini, OOC banget!**

Lilianne+Chris : UDAH!

Arnetta : Bagus! _And..._

Lilianne+Chris : _and _apa! Mana hadiahnyaaa?

Arnetta : nanti yaaa... _And..._

All Vocaloid+All OC+Arnetta : _Check This Out minna~_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter ****5**** : ****Awal Kehidupan Baru**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Hmm."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian? Orang cuma sama **aku **'kok!" kataku.

Akhirnya terdengar suara merdu (baca : nyaring) di dalam apartment Gumiya.

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kehidupan sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai!

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Bunyi weker yang tepat jam setengah 7 pagi menyambut pagi pasangan baru berbeda pekerjaan dan berbeda negara mereka tumbuh. Len Kagamine dan Rin Clarissa. Len bangun dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya semalam dan melihat Rin yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Len mematikan weker yang masih berdering.

Kenapa Len bisa ada disofa dan Rin bisa ada di ranjang. Mari kita ikuti ceritanya.

* * *

**Flashback : ON | Normal POV**

* * *

**'Hmm.'**

**'Tunggu dulu. Kalian? Orang cuma sama aku 'kok!' kata Len.**

**Akhirnya terdengar suara merdu (baca : nyaring) di dalam apartment Gumiya.**

**'APAAAA?!'**

**Len dan Gumiya langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka. Dan tiba-tiba, muncul hitam-hitam yang melayang dan terdapat di belakang kepala Rin. Len dan Gumiya merinding ditempat. Rin terus berjalan dan memojokkan Len dan Gumiya. Gumiya 'pun mendapat ide dan mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk yang entah bisa ia dapat dari mana dan menyodorkan jeruk yang ukurannya sebesar jeruk bali kepada Rin. Mata Rin langsung membelalak dan tersenyum bahagia. Hitam-hitam yang melayang di belakang kepala Rin menghilang seketika. Len dan Gumiya 'pun langsung berdiri dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.**

**Setelah beberapa lama Rin berkutat dengan jeruk pemberian**** Gumiya. Rin yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu, pelahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Padahal sekarang baju jam 8 malam, namun si cantik ini sudah tertidur. Gumiya langsung melirik Len seakan tatapannya berbunyi . . .Sekarang. Len yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah dan menggendong Rin ala **_**bridal style**_** ke kamarnya.**

**Sesampai dikamar Len, dia langsung membaringkan Rin ke atas ranjang berukuran **_**King Size **_**miliknya. Len duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap wajah Rin. Menggagumi wajah Rin yang memang SANGAT MANIS dan terlihat POLOS saat tidur.**

'**Kau memang cantik ya..,' gumam Len.**

**Len membelai surai **_**honeyblonde**_** Rin, mencium keningnya, menyelimutinya, dan terakhir berdiri. Len mengambil bantal dan selimut serta langsung menuju sofa. Len masih memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, tapi tak lama kemudian, Len sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.**

* * *

**Flashback : O****FF**** | Normal POV**

* * *

Len sekarang sudah selesai mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan sekarang dalam posisi duduk. Dia melihat Rin yang masih tertidur pulas dan tidak terusik dengan berisiknya weker yang berdering. Dia menghampiri Rin dan memposisikan bibirnya di telinga Rin. Lalu, dengan berancang-ancang dan memasang kuda-kuda(?) dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat di telinga Rin. Sebaiknya, kita segera menghitung mundur dan menutup telinga kita.

3...

2...

1...

"WAAAAA!"

Rin terlonjak kaget, berteriak, dan langsung merubah posisinya yang dari tidur menjadi duduk. Len yang berada disebelah Rin selamat dari teriakan maut Rin yang dapat menghancurkan bangsa, negara, dan tanah air(?), karena Len sudah menutup telinganya terlebih dahulu.

"NGAPAIN LOE NIUP-NIUP KUPING GUEEE?!" (#bahasa #gaulnya #keluar) teriak Rin.

"Ya, kamu gak bangun-bangun.. Padahal wekernya bunyinya kenceeeeng banget," jawab Len._innocent._

"YA GAK USAH GITU JUGA!"

"Iya maap, maap (baca : maaf)," kata Len.

"Udah ah, aku mau makan nih. Laper."

"Ok, ok, kita makan di restoran di bawah."

"Ada jeruk-nya gak?"

"Ya ada 'lah, Rin."

"Jeruk memang terbaik~"

"Gak pisang kok yang terbaik~"

"Jeruk!"

"Pisang!"

"Jeruk~!"

"Pisang~!"

"Jeruuuuk~!"

"Pisaaang~!"

Inilah pertengkaran dua sejoli palsu kita selama perjalanan ke restoran yang berada di lantai dasar apartment. Mereka langsung masuk kesebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Mereka memilih tempat yang enak di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Karena di tempat umum, mau gak mau mereka harus mengumbar kemesraan. Karena, hampir semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sedang ngetop di dunia _entertaiment_. Padahal di dalam hati Rin, dia sudah mengumpat-umpat Len.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Inilah pertengkaran antara aku dan Len selama perjalanan ke restoran yang berada di lantai dasar apartment. Kami langsung masuk kesebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Kami memilih tempat yang enak di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Karena di tempat umum, mau tidak mau kami harus mengumbar kemesraan. Karena, hampir semua orang tahu bahwa kami berdua adalah pasangan yang sedang ngetop di dunia _entertaiment_. Padahal di dalam hatiku, aku sudah mengumpat-umpat Len.

_'Sialan kau, Len Kagamine! Lihat saja kau nanti, akan kubalas perbuatan-perbuatanmu!'_

Sementara itu, kita lihat orang yang sedang asik-asik duduk di depanku, yap, siapa lagi selain Len Kagamine. Dia sih terlihat santai-santai saja. Setelah kami memesan, kami harus menunggu selama 15 menit karena makanan sedang dibuat. Tiba-tiba, Len menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sedang ada di meja, mengangkatnya, dan menciumnya. Aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku yang 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku juga bisa menebak bahwa sekarang pipiku memanas.

'_Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan, Len?'_

Dia mengelus kedua punggung tanganku dengan lembut dan sukses membuat pipiku semakin memerah. Dia melakukan itu dalam diam sampai pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang kami pesan. Setelah datang, kami makan dengan diam, tanpa suara.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku mengelus kedua punggung tangannya dengan lembut dan sukses membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Aku melakukan itu dalam diam sampai pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang kami pesan. Setelah datang, kami makan dengan diam, tanpa suara.

Aku sebenarnya sudah khawatir sejak tadi dan tadi juga hanya untuk menyarikan suasana. Soalnya di depan, ada sekelibat wartawan yang sudah berdesak-desakkan di depan pintu apartment. Setelah semua selesai, aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan kiri Rin dan menuntunnya keluar dari restoran itu.

**Nyiiit**

Suara pintu apartment yang terbuka otomatis dan beradu dengan lantai memecah keheningan. Sebaiknya kita segera hitung mundur.

3..

2..

1..

_Klik! Klik! Cekrek!_

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Katanya akan segera bertunangan satu bulan lagi?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?"

Aku masih menggandeng tangan Rin dan merangkul pundaknya seiring berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju mobil _Mustang GT_-ku yang sudah disiapkan oleh petugas. Aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat masuk ke mobil. Aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi meninggalkan para wartawan di apartment.

* * *

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku saat aku melihatnya melamun.

Dia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa atas pertanyaanku. Aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Rin Clarissa?"

"Ahh.. Iya, ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik aja kan?"

"Hmm.."

"Kau gak akan terganggu dengan para wartawan 'kan?"

"Gak 'kok."

"Baguslah." Aku langsung menghela nafas lega.

Sambil menyupir, aku sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke Rin. Aku bisa melihat dari air mukanya yang terlihat muram. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Sebenarnya, aku khawatir dengannya. Namun, bagaimana dia gadis yang keras kepala, susah diaturnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sambil menyupir, Len sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke Rin. Len bisa melihat dari air muka Rin yang terlihat muram. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Sebenarnya, Len khawatir dengannya. Namun, bagaimana Rin gadis yang keras kepala, susah diaturnya.

Mobil melaju ke jalan dimana toko buku Rin berada. Ya, RinLand Book Shop, yang sekarang menjadi toko buku terbesar di Jepang. Saat mereka agak dekat, di depan toko buku tersebut di kerumuni banyak orang. Yang sudah pasti mereka semua adalah para wartawan. Rin sangat risih melihat para wartawan itu berada di sana. Len yang memiliki otak yang agak cerdas itu, bisa memiliki ide yang sebegitu cermerlang (readers : alay lo! | author : ya terserah saya dooonk~ | readers : *facepalm*).

"Rin, di depan 'kan banyak wartawan. Di toko bukumu ada pintu belakangnya 'gak?" tanya Len.

"Hmm... Ada. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku punya cara agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam toko bukumu tanpa ketahuan oleh para wartawan di depan sana," kata Len mantap kepada Rin.

"Memang apa caranya?"

"Jadi gini, ..." (itu caranya saya tidak beritahu kepada para readers agar penasaran getoh... *dihajar readers*)

"Hmmm... boleh lah," jawab Rin.

"Ok, kita laksanakan."

Len memacu mobilnya lewat jalan pintas. Jalan pintas itu melewati gang-gang yang hanya muat 2 mobil dan 2 motor. Bisa dibilang gang itu memiliki ukuran yang besar. Saat berada di gang, mereka celingak-celinguk mencari tempat dimana pintu belakang itu berada. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari-cari. Sebuah pintu yang termasuk katagori satu pintu berwarna putih dan di tempel tulisan 'RinLand Book Shop. Jangan masuk kecuali yang berkepentingan!'.

Len memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Rin. Sekarang Rin sudah mulai terlarut dalam perlakuan Len yang baik hati. Padahal Len melakukan itu hanya untuk menakhlukan Rin agar menuruti perkataannya. Dasar Len, kau ini memang penakhluk sejati sampai-sampai author 'pun takhluk kepada Len. (Author : *dibacok readers*)

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan Rin sibuk mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu kedua. Soalnya pintu itu ada 2 bagian. Pintu bagian pertama langsung mengarah ke jalan raja sementara pintu bagian kedua mengarah ke pintu bagian pertama.

**Ceklek!**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka cukup keras, membuat para wartawan menoleh. Mereka langsung menjadi seperti _zombie-zombie _kelaparan. Mereka langsung berdiri di depan pintu dan meneriakkan nama Len dan Rin. Len dan Rin tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan di sekitar toko buku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka cukup keras, membuat para wartawan menoleh. Mereka langsung menjadi seperti _zombie-zombie _kelaparan. Mereka langsung berdiri di depan pintu dan meneriakkan nama Len dan aku. Len dan aku tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan di sekitar toko buku.

Aku memiliki ide cemerlang untuk menjebak Len. Aku langsung tersenyum senang.

"Len, aku ambil kunci yang masih ngegantung di pintu ya."

"Ok,ok."

Aku 'pun berjalan ke depan pintu dan perlahan-lahan menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Len sendirian di dalam.

_'Hihihi~ rasakan itu Len Kagamine~'_

Aku lalu menuju ke pintu depan dan menemukkan wartawan-wartawan itu. Aku langsung memanggil mereka semua.

"Hei! Disini!"

Para wartawan itu langsung menoleh dan menuju ke tempatku.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Di dalam situ, ada Len Kagamine si artis ngetop. Aku akan membukakan pintu ini untuk kalian, dan wawancara dia sesuka kalian. Aku masih banyak urusan."

Para wartawan itu 'pun menggangguk. Aku berjalan menuju pintu besar dan mereka 'pun mengikuti. Aku mengisyaratkan mereka untuk ribut. Kenapa? Karena Len gak akan bisa mendengar bahwa aku sedang membuka pintu.

**Cekrek...**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka sangat pelan membuat Len tidak menyadari perbuatanku. Aku mengisyaratkan mereka semua agar langsung masuk. Aku langsung berlari dan mencari taksi terdekat. Aku menggerakkan tangan kiriku untuk memanggil taksi. Setelah dapat taksi aku langsung masuk kedalam.

_'Wahahaha~ rasakan itu! Jangan pernah sekali-kali bermain-main denganku!' _Aku 'pun bersorak di dalam hati.

* * *

**Len POV**** (maaf kecepetan gantinya)**

* * *

**Cekrek...**

Aku serasa sedang mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat para wartawan yang membeludak mendekatiku. Aku langsung terkejut dan cengo hingga tidak sempat kabur. Mereka lalu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan.

'_Sialan kau, Rin!' _rutukku dalam hati.

Aku lalu memutukan untuk lari.

"_No coment!"_ kataku.

Aku langsung menuju pintu belakang dan rupanya sudah dikunci. Aku gelabakan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pintu depan, namun sangat susah.

"Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Rin Clarissa?" tanya wartawan pertama.

"Apakah hubungan kalian sudah lama?" tanya yang kedua.

"Hubungan saya baik-baik saja. Ya, sudah sekitar 2 tahun," jawabku.

'_Saatnya aku membalaskan dendamku kepadamu~' _kataku dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana seorang Rin Clarissa dimata anda?" sambung wartawan pertama.

"Dia itu jutek, karyanya kalau menurut saya gak bagus-bagus banget, terus ada _dere-dere_ gitu," kataku asal.

"Terus Rin itu orangnya jorok, berantakan, teledor, de el el deh," sambungku.

'_Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!'_ tawaku dalam hati.

"Lalu, mengapa anda menyukainya?" tanya wartawan ketiga.

"Karena dia cantik dan _cute_," jawabku juga masih mengasal.

'Cute _apaan.. jutek gitu, galak gitu... wkwkwk.'_

"Sudah dulu!" Aku langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan para wartawan dan masuk ke mobilku dan melesat pergi.

* * *

**Normal POV (maaf kecepetan ganti)**

* * *

"Terus Rin itu orangnya jorok, berantakan, teledor, de el el deh," sambung Len.

'_Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!'_ tawa Len dalam hati.

"Lalu, mengapa anda menyukainya?" tanya wartawan ketiga.

"Karena dia cantik dan _cute_," jawab Len juga masih mengasal.

'Cute _apaan.. jutek gitu, galak gitu... wkwkwk.'_

"Sudah dulu!" Len langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan para wartawan dan masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

**-0- Rin's side -0-**

Sekarang Rin sedang berada ditaksi yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat tujuannya. Apartmentnya Len. Rin sudah punya rencana untuk mengerjai Len habis-habisan. Rin hanya bisa cekikikan di dalam taksi dan membuat si pengemudi taksi kebingungan.

'_Neng ini kenapa ya?'_ tanya sang supir yang ke bingungan.

Akhirnya, Rin 'pun sampai di depan apartment Len. Dengan mudahnya, Rin melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartment dan menaiki lift.

"Hahaha~," tawa Rin.

Saat ini Rin sedang sendirian di lift. Dia memikirkan rencana balas dendamnya. Dan bodohnya, Len itu memberikan kunci apartmentnya kepada Rin. Lengkap sudah kesenangan Rin untuk membuat Len naik darah. Jahat kau Rin~

**Ting!**

Lift 'pun terbuka. Rin langsung menuju ke kamar Len. Ternyata, Len ini sangat peduli dengan kerapihan. Rin membuka pintu apartment itu dan langsung berlari masuk.

"Hahaha~ rasakan ini~"

Rin mulai memberantaki apartment Len. Mengacak-ngacak bajunya, dapurnya, dan kamar mandinya, ruang makannya 'pun ikut diacak-acak sama Rin.

"Fu..fu...fu..." Rin melancarkan _evil-smirk_-nya.

Mari kita lihat keadaan apartment Len yang hancur lebur. Tembok yang di coret-coret, tempat cuci piring penuh dengan saus sambal dan tomat, ranjang yang seprainya berantakan, lemari baju yang bajunya sudah di hambur-hamburkan ke lantai. Setelah puas, Rin berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan melemparkan sesuatu yang dari tadi dia pegang kedalam pintu. Maksudnya kalau dibuka nah didepannya itu.

"Week~ kau kira aku kalah denganmu? **SALAH BESAR!**"

Rin 'pun pergi meninggalkan apartment Len dan beranjak ke mall.

**-0- Len's side -0-**

Sekarang mari kita beranjak ke _side__-_nya Len. Sekarang Len sedang kewalahan mencari Rin yang hilang mendadak. Namun, sekarang sudah menjelang jam 4 sore, Rin belum ketemu juga. Akhirnya daripada _capek_ cari si Rin mendingan Len balik ke apartment.

"Cape nyariin Rin, mendingan balik."

Len 'pun memutarkan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartment. Di perjalanannya, dia sudah merasakan hal yang aneh akan terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah Len sampai, dia langsung menuju kamarnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Karena, jika terkunci akan muncul warna merah. Sedangkan yang muncul adalah warna hijau yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka.

"Siapa yang buka pintunya ya? Padahal aku tadi gak kesini. Si Rin 'kan lagi pergi entah kemana," gumam Len.

Saat Len membuka pintu, Len me-

**BRAK! **

"Eh?! Aww! _I-itai..!_"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Arnetta : bagaimana minnaaa~ bagus, jelek, atau gimanaaa~?

Kaito : dia bukan _baka, _tapi dia benar-benar _baka!_

Luka : alah! Kamu juga kalee~

Rin+Len : Kasihan kami.. _BakA_rnetta dan_ BaKa_ito sama saja... SAMA-SAMA _BAKA_!

Kaito+Arnetta : *pundung di pojokkan kamar Arnetta*

Chris+Lilianne : woy! Arnetta! Mana hadiahnya? *teriak* kalo gak... *keluarin taring*

Arnetta : i-iya.. Ampun... Kalian harus tutup mata dulu~

Chris+Lilianne : *dengan percaya, tutup mata*

Arnetta : *jitak Chris dan Lilianne abis itu la\sung kabur*

Chris+Lilianne : adaw! Woy! Balik! *ngejer Arnetta*

Lin+Len+Rin+Kaito+Luka+Kaiko : Rn'R _minna~ _

R

* * *

E

* * *

V

* * *

I

* * *

E

* * *

W

.

v


	6. Berbalas Dendam dan Dikejar-kejar

**Saatnya balas Review! *senyum***

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Hahahaha~ Rin 'kan memang pintar~ _Thanks for your review~_

**Chalice07**

Hahaha~ untuk yang adegan jatuh itu kita lihat dichapter ini.. _Thanks review-_nya~

**Hime**

Kita buktikan Len itu baik atau tidak di chapter ini.. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _review-_nya~

**Billa Neko**

Makasih atas pujiannya~ _arigatou for review~_

**HayaaShigure-kun**

Iya, soalnya saya juga baru sih.. jadi masih ada _typo(s)_-nya.. _Okay! Thanks for review~_

* * *

Arnetta : _Konnichiwa_ _minna~ _Lama tidak bertemu~

Kaito : sok formal *bergumam*

All OC+All Vocaloid : *gak tau mau ngomong apa*

Lilianne : Arnetta! Kamu kenapa sih?

Arnetta : gak kenapa-napa 'kok.. Cuma lagi kecapean aja

Luka : emang kecapean kenapa?

Arnetta : gara-gara disekolah..

Lin : ngapain emang disekolah?

Arnetta : ya disekolah belajar lah.. *_sweatdrop_*

Luka+Kaito+All OC (min Lin)+All Vocaloid : *_jawsdrop_*

Arnetta : Gumiya dan Kaiko baca **Disclimer and Warning**-nya donk... *males*

Gumiya+Kaiko : iyaa... *ambil kertas _disclimer and warning_*

Gumiya : **Disclimer : Arnetta ini gak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid. Vocaloid hanya milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corporation. Arnetta hanya punya cerita dan OC-nya saja.**

Kaiko : **Warning : OOC (sudah pasti), abal sekali, bikin sampah disini, GaJe, Alur cepet bener, POV ganti cepet bener, EYD tidak dipakai sama sekali, bisa bikin muntah2 dan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa akibat penyakit gila.**

Kaiko+Gumiya : sudah, Arnetta-_chan._

Arnetta : _Okay, let's check this out, minna~_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter**** 6 : Berbalas dendam dan dikejar-kejar~**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku 'pun memutarkan mobilku untuk kembali ke apartment. Di perjalananku, aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh akan terjadi pada diriku. Setelah aku sampai, aku langsung menuju kamarku yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Karena, jika terkunci akan muncul warna merah. Sedangkan yang muncul adalah warna hijau yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka.

"Siapa yang buka pintunya ya? Padahal aku tadi gak kesini. Si Rin 'kan lagi pergi entah kemana," gumamku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku me-

**BRAK! **

"Eh?! Aww! _I-itai..!_"

-lihat apartmentku yang berantakan sambil terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Aku langsung mengambil sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh. Setelah diamati lebih lanjut, ternyata itu adalah...adalah...adalah...ad-ok, cukup adalahnya. Ternyata itu adalah **KELERENG! KU ULANGI, KELERENG! TEMEN-TEMEN MAEN YOK! ADA KELERENG BANYAK NIH JATOH DARI ATAS LANGIT!** (Caps Lock lupa dimatiin dan Len sekarang benar-benar OOC.)

Aku melihat banyak sekali barang-barangku yang berantakkan. OMG aku pusing banget tahu gak! Sebenarnya aku yakin sih yang ngacak-ngacakin kamarku ini si Rin. Ya! Kenapa si Rin? Karena si Rin itu, pertama bawa kunci apartment. Kedua, tadi dia pergi entah kemana. Ya! Benar! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin! Awas kau Jeruk Purut, akan ku balas kau!

Aku 'pun mengambil lap dan teman-temannya (emang lap punya temen?) dan mulai membersihkan apartmentku yang udah kayak kapal pecah (emang kapal bisa pecah?). Udah apartmentku besar lagi. Parah 'kan? Rin itu emang sudah kayak iblis deh. Pertama, aku kira dia itu unyu-unyu. Ternyata cuma depannya aja yang unyu-unyu, dalamnya enggak.

* * *

**Rin POV (kecepetan ganti POV)**

* * *

"Hahahaha~ iya tuh!" ujarku sambil tertawa garing.

"Gila ya kamu Rin~" kata Lin yang sedang bersamaku.

"Hahaha~ garing banget!" sahut Lilianne dan Chrissecara bersamaan.

"Mungkin aja dia kasih balas dendam," kata Luka_nee*._

"Bener juga sih, sapa tau dia dendam sama kamu, Rin," timpal Kaito_nii* _membenarkan.

"Tenang aja semua, aku gak akan kalah dari si Pisang Jejadian itu!" kataku dengan mantap.

Hai~ kembali lagi bersama Rin Clarissa disini! Aku, Luka_nee_, Kaito_nii_, Lilianne, Lin, dan Chris sedang berjalan-jalan si pusat perbelajaan a.k.a _mall _di kota Tokyo sambil menikmati masing-masing orang sebuah _burger _yang kami beli 5 menit yang lalu. Kenapa Kaiko tidak ikut? Karena dia sedang mengadakan rekaman untuk lagu terbarunya.

Kami sedang membicarakan tentang si Pisang Jejadian a.k.a Len yang baru saja aku kerjain mati-matian. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, walau aku 'gak bisa naik mobil? Setelah memberantaki apartment Len, aku langsung turun kelantai dasar dan menelepon Kaito_nii _dkk. untuk berjalan-jalan. Untung Kaito_nii _membawa mobil. Mudah 'kan? Mungkin, Len sekarang udah jadi pembantu tuh diapartment, hahaha~

Sekarang aku dan kawan-kawan sedang berada di toko _accesories. _Aku membeli kalung berbandul jeruk kesukaanku. Luka_nee _membeli gantungan _handphone _bergambar eskrim warna biru, sedangkan Kaito_nii _membeli gantungan yang sama, namun berbentuk ikan warna merah muda, biasa mereka 'kan _couple_. Lilianne membeli gelang berhiaskan _hoshi* _yang _kawaii* _banget! Chris membeli dua buah cincin yang entah dipakai untuk apa nantinya. Lin hanya membeli kalung kecil berbandul _G clef. _

Setelah selesai, kami langsung bergegas untuk pergi ketempat-tempat lain. Ehem..yang tadi bayar sih Kaito_nii. _Sebenarnya, tumben banget dia mau bayarin aku dan yang lainnya. Soalnya dia itu paling anti kalau sudah urusan bayar-bayaran. Lain kata, dia itu sangat pelit. Tapi tidak untuk Luka_nee_. Kalo untuk dia, Kaito_nii _siap mengeluarkan uang berapa saja. Namun, Luka_nee_ tidak mementingkan uang milik Kaito_nii. _Ter- eh?! Kok malah curhat sih. Okay..okay..terjadi kesalahan teknis disini!

* * *

**Len POV (sangat, sangat kecepetan! **_**Gomen ne!**_**)**

* * *

_Hello! Back to me now, Len Kagamine. I wan-_ eh? 'Kok pakai bahasa Inggris sih. WOY AUTHOR PAKE INDONESIA NGERTI?! Biasa lah, authornya itu sok jago ngomong bahasa Inggris, padahal gak. Okay, sekarang aku sedang membersihkan satu apartmentku yang diberantaki oleh Rin.

"Gila hadoh..." ujarku sambil membersihkan dapur.

Akhirnya, selesai juga~. Aku melihat sekelilingku yang sekarang sudah bersih seperti sedia kala. Untung aku membersihkannya dengan dua cara. Satu, dengan cara manual, dan dua, dengan cara automanual a.k.a pakai mesin. Jadi cepat deh selesainya. Aku beranjak mengambil handuk kecil dan air minum. Aku mengelap keringatku yang bercucuran akibat terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku mengambil minum untuk menghilangkan dehidrasi berlebih dan cepat-cepat mandi.

**~Skip~Skip~Skip~**

Sekarang aku sudah segar, sudah mandi+pakai baju, pokoknya sudah lengkap. Aku memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk berbalas dendam.

**Ting!**

Muncul bohlam berbentuk pisang berwarna kuning (emang ada? Biasanya bohlam bulat warna jingga.. Masa pisang). Aku punya ide hebat sekarang. Hehehe~ Rin-_chan, _kau akan terima pembalasanku. Namun, sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi _refreshing_, karena aku sudah kerja membersihkan apartment yang gedenya gak ketolongan sendirian, SENDIRIAN!

* * *

**Normal POV (benar-benar sangat-sangat-sangat kecepetan ganti POV)**** (mulai ganti per-side)**

* * *

**+-+Rin Side+-+**

Sekarang, Rin dan kawan-kawan sedang bersantai-santai di mal. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di _food court, _duduk-duduk habis terlalu capek berjalan. Di dalam _food court_, mereka jalan-jalan gitu kayak mau beli makanan. Padahal, hanya mau jalan-jalan gitu aja. Dasar..

"_Minna*_, abis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Lin.

"Hmm...Lebih baik sebentar lagi kita berjalan-jalan lagi menikmati _mall_ ini," jawab Chris.

"Jawabannya...menikmati, kayak lagi di _outdoor_ aja.." timpal Lilianne.

"Hehehe~" Chris 'pun cengengesan.

Rin hanya diam, memiliki firasat buruk tentang semua ini. Sementara, teman-temannya yang lain, hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mainan _handphone_-nya, ada yang sedang ngobrol, pokoknya sibuk sendiri deh.

* * *

**+-+Len Side+-+**

Len sekarang sedang berada di _mall_ untuk me-_refresing-_kan diri dari semua hal. Len berjalan-jalan dan masuk ke beberapa toko dan kios kecil di dalamnya. Len melihat dinding-dinding dan langit-langit _mall _yang terbuat dari kaca dan didalam kacanya ada aquarium.

"Bagus banget ya..." Len bergumam sendiri dengan pelan.

Len memang sangat senang ke _mall _yang satu ini. Selain tempatnya yang strategis, _mall _ini sangat bagus dan indah, dengan langit-langitnya berhiaskan aquarium yang berisi ikan-ikan dari seluruh dunia.

Len langsung _connect _dan berlari menuju tempat informasi untuk menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Len berlari menuju pusat informasi dilantai dua. Len menemukan ruang informasi dan segera memasukkinya.

"Mbak, permisi saya mau pinjem _mic _dan_ speaker-_nya, boleh?" tanya Len dengan sopan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya si mbak yang jaga.

"Manggil teman saya, mbak. Teman saya cuma tahu sama suara saya," jawab Len.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," kata si mbak yang jaga sambil berjalan keluar.

Len mengambil _mic _dan _speaker-_nya, lalu memposisikan _mic _tersebut ke mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kepada semua orang yang ada disini, saya Len Kagamine, seorang penyanyi yang akan menggelar konsernya di Amerika akan bertunangan dengan Rin Clarissa yang seorang penulis buku dan penerbitnya. Dan saya akan menikah dengannya setelah satu minggu bertunangan. Jadi, sekian dan terima kasih."

_'Emang itu yang namanya cara manggil temen?'_ batin si mbak sambil _sweatdrop._

* * *

**+-+Rin Side+-+**

Rin yang masih berada di _food court_, mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing. Ya, suara khas milik Len Kagamine. Rin langsung nge-_blush_-ria mendengar pernyataan dari Len. Sementara, teman-teman Rin yang lain hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya. Dan mereka semua menatap Rin.

"Rin, kamu serius?" tanya Lilianne.

"..." Rin cengo.

"Rin, kamu beneran mau nikah sama Len?" tanya Kaito.

"..." Rin masih cengo.

"Rin, Rin..!" panggil Luka.

"L-Len...!" Rin 'pun mengamuk hebat.

Rin mengamuk hebat dan membuat semua temannya ketakutan setengah mati. Saya peringatkan, kalian semua jangan nekat untuk membuat Rin mengamuk atau kalian akan diremukkannya dalam sekali sentuh (emang bisa gitu?).

Rin langsung berdiri dan mencari Len. Rin sudah mengamuk berat dan ingin segera melindas Len dengan sebuah _road roller_.

"Len Kagamine, jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku jamin kau akan mati sekarang," ujar Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**+-+Normal Side+-+**

Len akhirnya keluar dari ruangan informasi tersebut. Len tersenyum puas atas kerjanya yang bagus. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju lantai tiga dan mulai melihat-lihat sambil berjalan. Len ini memang sangat-sangat nekat, sampai Rin saja berani dia gangguin. Gila bener nih si Len.

Sementara, Rin sedang turun menuju lantai kedua untuk menuju ruang informasi. Rin ingin membeberkan rahasia-rahasia Len dan mengata-ngatai Len. Rin benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendamnya.

Tidak sengaja saat dilantai tiga mereka berpapasan, namun mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain. Rin dan Len masih berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing. Namun, mereka berdua saling merasakan kalau mereka itu berdekatan.

Rin langsung berlari menuju eskalator berikutnya. Len masih berjalan dengan santai menuju lantai empat. Sementara, teman-teman Rin yang ditinggalin tadi sudah pada jalan-jalan sendiri. Lilianne sama Chris, Luka dan Kaito, Lin sendirian.

* * *

**+-+Rin Side+-+**

Rin menuju ke ruang informasi dan masuk, serta membuat si mbak yang tadi ditemui Len pingsan. Lho, pingsan? Karena mbak itu kena sentuh Rin (baca : kena gebuk Rin), jadi langsung pingsan deh. 'Kan tadi, author sudah bilang, kalau kena sentuh sama Rin langsung bisa pingsan atau bisa mati.

Rin menuju _speaker _dan_ mic_-nya. Rin menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya. Rin berpikir sebentar untuk mengarang kalimat yang bagus untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Rin sudah mendapat kalimatnya dan tertawa.

"Hehehe~ Len, terima pembalasanku," ujar Rin senang.

"_Check, one, two, three. _Kepada semua orang yang berada didalam _mall_ ini, saya ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal penting tentang Len Kagamine, mohon didengar. Len Kagamine itu seorang yang cuek, dingin, gak punya perasaan sama seorang cewe, dia juga _pervert, _sukanya mainin perasaan cewe, terus dia itu pendek, kayak bocah, terus dia itu _**SHOTA**_, pokoknya gak banget deh. Baik itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan, salam, RC."

"Nyahahaha~ berhasil-berhasil~"

Rin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai empat menyusul teman-temannya. Dia juga berhati-hati, takut kalau ada Len, bisa berabe dia digebukkin sama Len atau gak boleh masuk ke apartment. Rin 'pun sampai diatas dan tidak menemukan teman-temannya sama sekali. Rin sekarang sudah benar-benar kayak orang bodoh. Lalu, Rin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dilantai empat dan kembali ke lantai satu.

* * *

**+-+Normal Side+-+**

"!"

Len kaget setengah mati dan langsung menoleh setelah mendengar pengumuman yang diberitahukan Rin. Dia mengingat inisial orang yang memberitahukan pengumuman itu, RC. RC, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin Clarissa. Len langsung tersulut emosinya dan segera mencari dimana Rin berada.

"Rin Clarissa..Nyawamu tinggal sebentar lagi ditanganku.." ujar Len dengan penuh amarah.

Len menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada di lantai empat. Namun, Len tidak menemukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Rin sedang ada di lantai empat. Len sudah mulai kesal karena tidak menemukkan Rin.

Akhirnya, setelah Len mencari 'hampir' dari keseluruhan _mall_ yang gedenya gak ketolongan, Len menemukan Rin sedang celingak-celinguk nyariin temen-temennya. Len langsung menghampiri Rin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sayangku, sedang apa disini~?" kata Len dengan nada 'sayang' yang ditekankan.

"L-Len?!" Rin berbalik dan mendapati Len dibelakangnya.

Orang-orang langsung menengok kearah Len dan Rin (kenapa gak dari tadi aja pada nengok?), ketika mendengar nama Len dan Rin. Tiba-tiba para fans mereka langsung mulai menggila dan yang pasti membuat mereka berdua akan kewalahan.

**Chu! **

Bibir lembut Len menempel di pipi mulus Rin yang membuat Rin merona setengah mampus. Para fans mereka yang melihat kejadian itu langsung pada menggila. Len langsung melepas ciumannya di pipi Rin.

"Lebih baik, kita segera lari dari kerumunan orang-orang ini," bisik Len dengan menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Rin yang pasti membuat Rin merona hebat.

"B-ba-ik..." ujar Rin.

Para fans mereka berdua langsung mendekat layaknya _zombie*_ yang membuat Len dan Rin bergidik ngeri. Len mengisyaratkan Rin untuk mengikut aba-abanya jika disuruh lari.

"Satu...dua...tiga... Lari," kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"E-eh?!" Rin yang ditarik langsung kaget dan ikut berlari.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan Rin. Rin yang digenggam aja sampai nge-_blush _dengan hebatnya.

"KYAA! Len-_sama_! Tungguuu!" teriak fans Len dari jauh sambil berlari.

"Rin_-sama_! Aku mau jadi pacarmuuu!" fans Rin juga teriak-teriak.

'_Ngarep.._' batin mereka berdua.

Len dan Rin masih berlari-lari untuk menghindari kebrutalan para manusia itu. Akhirnya, Rin dan Len masuk kesebuah jalan _emergency exit_. Mereka juga melihat ada dua ruangan disitu. Mereka berlari dan memasuki ruang pertama yang sudah gak ada cela lagi. Lalu, mereka mencoba ruangan kedua dan hasilnya sempurna. Meskipun disitu sempit, namun masih bisa masuk untuk dua orang.

Para fans Len dan Rin menuju ketempat mereka bersembunyi. Len dan Rin yang ada diruangan kedua sudah mulai ngeri.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **

Suara kaki mereka sangat terdengar jelas. Len dengan reflek memeluk Rin untuk melindunginya dari serbuan para fans. Bagaimana dengan Rin? Yah, yang pasti dia sekarang sedang _blushing_ dipeluk oleh Len. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi dan membuat Len serta Rin kaget.

Rin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Apakah itu?

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

Arnetta : bagaimana _minna-san?_

Len : abal

Rin : jelek

Kaito : aneh

Luka : Len OOC banget

Gumiya : aku gak masuk disini

Kaiko : aku juga gak mau di chappie ini

Arnetta : *pundung dipojokkan*

Lilianne+Chris+Lin : cuma dua yang mau author minta~

All Vocaloid (min LuKaiLenRinGumKaiko)+ All OC : _Read and Review, minna~_

**R**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**V**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**W  
**

**.**

**V**


	7. Judul ada di bawah (?)

**Saatnya balas **_**review**_**! **

**Billa Neko**

Iya, lagi buntu nih idenya~ butuh banyak _review_! Makasih ya atas _review_-nya~

**Karen White**

Iya, Chris itu OC saya, bisa anda lihat di _profile _saya. Bukan kok~ wkwkwk harus itu! Okay~ makasih!

**Hime**

Hahahaha~ Okay deh!

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Hahaha~ okay deh! Makasih ya udh mau _review_

**Fujiwara Maki**

Okay! Sudah _update_! Makasih _review_-nya!

* * *

Arnetta : hai~ saya telah kembali!

Kaiko : fic-mu kemarin pendek banget!

Arnetta : *pundung dipojokkan*

Kaito : jangan mendiskriminasi dia, Kaiko-_chan._

Luka : fic-mu yang lain itu gimana? *nunjuk2 fic Netta yang lain*

Arnetta : yah, belum selesai lah... *nyantai dan _innocent_*

Len+Rin : *_sweatdrop_*

Arnetta : *baca _**Disclimer and Warning-**_nya sendiri*

Arnetta : **Disclimer : Saya tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid. Saya akan memiliki Vocaloid ketika dunia kiamat. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation.**

Semua yang ada disitu (min Arnetta) : *cengo*

Arnetta : **Warning : OOC, OOT, Abal, Bikin Gila, Alur cepet bener, bahasa campur-campur, pakai 'aku' dan 'kamu', tapi kata 'tidak' berubah jadi 'gak', pokoknya kacau deh.**

Semua yang ada disitu (tetap min Arnetta) : *bisik-bisik* tumben dia gak minta tolong orang...

Arnetta : _check this out, minna~_

All Vocaloid, All OC : _enjoy, minna~_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 7 : **_**First Kiss**__**, **_**dikejer-kejer(2), ****nge-gombal dan terjebak**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara kaki mereka sangat terdengar jelas. Len dengan reflek memeluk Rin untuk melindunginya dari serbuan para fans. Bagaimana dengan Rin? Yah, yang pasti dia sekarang sedang _blushing _dipeluk oleh Len. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi dan membuat Len serta Rin kaget.

Rin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Apakah itu?

Ternyata itu adalah bibir maskulin milik Len yang bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut milik Rin.

APAAA?! *BGP kilat*

_Oh My God! First Kiss_-nya Rin diambil sama Len. _Wh__aaa__tss? _

Len dan Rin saling terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan posisi mereka masih saling berciuman. Len sudah mulai waspada jika Rin akan mendorongnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di ruangan sekecil ini, yang pasti membuat Len mengalami ketulian untuk sementara. Len menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dengan posisi sama, mengisyaratkan jangan bergerak. Rin 'pun hanya menurut diperlakukan Len.

Para fans mereka masih ada di depan ruangan itu yang membuat Len memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara menekan bibir Rin agar Rin tidak berbicara sama sekali. Rin? Tetap masih _blushing_ dicium sama Len. Akhirnya, terdengar langkah kaki mereka menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Len dan Rin merasa sedikit lega.

Len melepaskan ciuman mendadak itu dari Rin. Len tidak menyadari wajah Rin yang sekarang sudah akut _blushing_-nya karena disitu sangat gelap, hanya cahaya dari cela-cela pintu yang bisa masuk kedalam. Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat lalu membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Len memastikan sudah tidak ada orang lagi di lorong tersebut.

"Sudah aman, Rin. Kita bisa keluar sekarang," kata Len dengan nada waspada.

Rin hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil pertanda 'iya'. Mereka berdua sambil bergandengan berjalan keluar. Terjadi keheningan disitu. Akhirnya, Len memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Cepat banget ya akrabnya.

"Rin," ujarnya.

"Iya?"

"Apa...itu _first kiss-_mu?"

"U-umh... Iya..."

"Berarti kita sama ya."

"A-apa? Itu j-juga _first kiss_ milikmu?"

"Iya."

Setelah bercakap-cakap mengenai masalah _first kiss_, mereka berjalan disepanjang _mall. _Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Namun, dunia serasa milik berdua, mereka tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Rin baru sadar ketika ia melewati tempat waktu mereka belanja _accesories _tadi.

"Len, kau lihat teman-temanku tidak?" tanya Rin dengan agak takut.

"Teman? Tidak. Memang siapa teman-temanmu?" Giliran Len yang bertanya.

"Luka_nee, _Kaito_nii, _Lin, Chris, dan Lilianne," jawab Rin.

**Degh!**

Hati Len terasa nyut-nyutan ketika mendengar nama Chris disebut disitu. Namun, Len berusaha menutupi kekesalan dan segala perasaan mengganjal itu dengan bersikap biasa saja.

"Luka Megurine dan Kaito Shion maksudmu?"

"Iya."

"Aku sih tidak lihat mereka," jawab Len.

"Aduh, mereka kemana sih! Baru ditinggal sebentar aja sudah pada menghilang," gerutu Rin.

"Ya sudah, mungkin mereka sudah pada pulang kali," kata Len.

"Sebentar," ujar Rin sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol di sana.

"_Halo?"_

"Ah, Lin, kalian ada dimana?"

_"Ah, kami sudah pulang."_

"Hah?! Dari kapan?"

_"Sejak kau meninggalkan kami berlima. Karena kami berlima gak ada kerjaan, jadi mendingan jalan-jalan sebentar dan pulang. Kaito_nii _dan Luka_nee _juga lagi ada proyek mendadak dari manager mereka," _jelas Lin panjang lebar.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang aku sudah bertemu Len. Aku tutup dulu."

"_Okay, salam buat Len!"_

"Sip!"

Akhirnya, Rin dan orang yang diteleponnya, Lin menutup teleponnya secara bersamaan. Rin menghela nafas dan menggandeng tangan Len dengan agak kasar.

"Ayo pulang. Jangan lupakan tentang akting kita menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Rin dengan galak namun dengan suara yang kecil.

"Baiklah," kata Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

Mereka, Rin dan Len kembali menggumbar kemesraan didepan orang-orang banyak. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tepar kehabisan darah. Para _fanboys_-nya Rin hanya bisa adu _deathglare _dengan Len. Sementara, Rin sedang adu _deathglare _dengan _fangirls-_nya Len. Ini 'pun mereka lakukan agar ceritanya mereka cemburu dengan para _fangirls or fanboys _mereka. Hahaha.. Emang lucu ya _couple_ yang satu ini.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang yang berteriak sehingga membuatku dan Len kaget setengah mati. Dan yang mereka teriaki adalah,

"RIN! LEN! KAMI _FANS_ KALIAAAN!"

"Kita kayaknya bakal mati deh, Len," ujarku.

"Iya, Rin. Aku setuju. Mendingan kita..." kata Len.

"Kabur," ujar kami berdua.

Kami langsung berlari menuju kemana saja. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku kembali memanas akibat genggaman tangan kekar Len yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku dan Len berlari-lari disekitar area lantai yang sekarang kami berdua pijaki. Len menarikku ke sebuah toko kecil menjual jajanan ala Indonesia dan mengajakku untuk bersembunyi.

"H-hei!" teriak pedagang penjual jajanan itu sementara itu kami masih sibuk mencari tempat yg pas untuk sembunyi.

_"Here!" _ucap Len spontan yang membuatku terasa kaget.

Aku hanya menggangguk sambil berkata '_ha'i_' dan segera menuju tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Len. Kami sekarang sudah berada dibawah tumpukkan kardus-kardus. Gimana caranya ya? Jadi gini, aku dan Len melihat tumpukan kardus yang sangat banyak dibelakang. Lalu, aku melihat Len yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Lalu, Len menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku berjongkok. Dia, berjongkok disebelahku dan menutupi diri kami dengan kardus.

Aku dapat mendengar suara perbincangan para _fans _kami didepan. Begini isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei! Mereka ada dimana?" tanya seorang perempuan dan ku yakini dia adalah _fangirls_-nya Len.

"Iya, mereka tiba-tiba menghilang," sahut seorang laki-laki yang ku yakini juga dia _fanboys_-ku.

"Sudah lah, mereka mungkin sudah pergi," sahut yang lain.

"Baiklah, mending kita bubar," sahut orang lain.

Akhirnya aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang berjalan pergi. Pasti kalian heran, aku dan Len yang berada di belakang bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka. Jangan salah, aku ini memiliki pendengaran yang tajam bahkan setajam silet (?). Kok jadi kayak infotaiment sih? Authornya _baka_ banget sih, sukanya nonton infotaiment itu aja sih.

"Sepertinya sudah aman, Rin. Kita bisa keluar sekarang," kata Len.

Aku hanya menggangguk mengiyakan pernyataannya. Dari tadi dia terus menggandeng erat tanganku. Bodoh, aku 'kan gak akan pergi kemana-mana (-_-"). Dia menyingkirkan kardus-kardus besar tersebut dan mulai membantuku berdiri. Aku agak-agak _blushing_ gitu. Len langsung membawaku keluar dari toko kecil itu. Sebelumnya, kami mengintip dulu apakah mereka semua sudah benar-benar pergi.

Aku melihat jajanan indonesia yang menarik. Dari dulu, aku ingin banget pergi ke Indonesia dan melihat-lihat di sana. Cuma, menurutku belum ada _timing _yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan kesana. Aku menarik tangan Len untuk melihat jajanan-jajanan khas Indonesia. Aku membeli cireng, kotak-kotak goreng, dan lemper. Lumayan lah bisa buat mengganjal perutku yang lapar.

Lalu, kami melihat mereka semua berbelok ke arah pintu keluar utama. Kami bertiga -maksudnya- berdua langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya kita bisa selamat dari kejaran para orang-orang yang brutal itu," ucap Len sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, kalau gak kita bisa disate kali sama gerombolan _fans_," tambahku dengan suara agak keras.

* * *

**Len POV (cepet banget ganti POV-nya)**

* * *

Rin ngomongnya keras banget ditelingaku. Gila, itu si Rin 'mah suaranya cempreng banget. Bikin sakit telinga tau! O, iya! Hei! Ketemu lagi dengan si ganteng, kece, dan keren ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan penyanyi terkenal Len Kagamine~ (a/n : banggain diri sendiri, pede banget -_-"). Sekarang, aku dan Rin sedang berada di _mall_ dan abis dikejar-kejar sama orang-orang brutal itu. Yang 'tak lain dan 'tak bukan adalah para _fans _yang brutal.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang menghantuiku. Aku menggenggam tangan kiri Rin dengan erat. Membuat dia terperanjat dan hampir menjatuhkan makanan kecil yang agak kenyal dinamakan lemper itu. Dia langsung menghabiskan lempernya dan memukulku.

"Aduuuh..." rintihku kesakitan. Meski badan Rin itu kecil, namun tenaganya tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin tenaganya bisa membuat seorang dewasa terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"Salah sendiri kau mengagetkanku. Sudah tahu aku lagi makan!" sinisnya yang mematikan disertai _death-glare_ yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Iya..iya.. Maaf deh... Aku yang salah," sahutku.

Aku merasakan hawa buruk itu semakin mendekat. _Please.._ aku bukanlah paranormal dan orang yang memiliki kekuatan _supernatural. _Aku mendengar derap kaki orang-orang dibelakangku. Aku merasa, Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari.

"Rin, jika aku bilang lari, kau harus lari," bisikku.

Sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka dengan sangat jelas. Aku bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan orang-orang dibelakangku. Rin dan aku saling bertatap-tatapan mengisyaratkan agar bersiap-siap.

"LEN KA-GA-MI-NE DAN RIN CLA-RIS-SA! KAMI FANSMUU!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Lari!" teriakku.

Kami berdua kembali berlari-lari menyusuri _mall _besar tersebut. Kami mencari-cari _lift _untuk membantu kami keluar dengan cepat dari sini. Hampir semua _lift _yang ada disini sudah penuh oleh orang-orang. Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku sejenak.

"Rin genggam tanganku dengan erat," kataku pelan.

"Baik, Len," jawabnya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku mencari tempat persembunyian sementara yang bisa aku dan Rin pakai. Aku dan Rin bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok besar. Kami merasa kami sudah aman disana. Kami bisa melihat bayang-bayang para '_zombie'fans _itu. Aku merasakan bayangan mereka yang semakin mendekat ke arah kami bersembunyi. Aku sudah merasakan tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Aku kembali membisikkan beberapa kata kepada Rin.

"Rin kau harus memasang posisi nyaman, karena sebentar lagi kita akan berlari," bisikku pelan.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

**Normal POV (cepeet... -_-")**

* * *

Para orang-orang yang mengejar Len dan Rin sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Len langsung berancang-ancang menarik tangan Rin.

"Len-_samaa, _Rin_-sama_, dimana kalian?" kata para _fans_ Len dan Rin yang sekarang sudah mirip sama _psycopath_.

"Lari, sekarang," ujar Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

Rin yang agak kaget ditarik oleh Len, mencoba untuk mengikuti kecepatan Len dalam berlari. Wajar saja, Rin tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan berlari Len. Len itu cowo, dia tinggi, kakinya panjang, kecepatannya juga pasti bakalan lebih cepat dari Rin yang seorang perempuan, lebih pendek dari Len, yang sudah pasti kakinya akan juga lebih pendek, pasti kecepatannya lebih lambat dari Len. Ehem.. kok jadi kayak teori gitu sih? Maaf ya.. hehe~

Len dan Rin terus berlari tidak berhenti. Rin menemukkan sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Rin lalu memberi petujuk agar Len mengikutinya. Len yang sekarang gantian menurut kepada Rin. Sebenarnya, Len tidak yakin akan tempat yang ditunjuk Rin untuk bersembunyi. Tapi, daripada mereka berdua mati di keroyok oleh para _fans _yang brutalnya nauzubliah dah. Len dan Rin masuk ke dalam pintu merah tersebut. Mereka menemukkan banyak sekali barang disitu. Disitu ada meja-meja yang tidak terpakai, kursi yang tidak terpakai juga, ada _speaker _masjid(?) yang sudah agak rusak, toa disekolahan author(?) yang sudah pecah ujungnya kayak toa 'World is Mine' itu yang dibanting sama Hatsune Miku sampai ujungnya pecah. Terus, disitu ada tempat tidur(?), AC(?), dan perlengka- WOY! BUKAN HOTEL! Pokoknya disitu ada bermacam-macam barang yang gak mungkin ada digudang. Ternyata, ini adalah gudang ajaib, pemirsaaaah~ Maaf, authornya lagi agak gila gara-gara dia lagi jalan-jalan waktu nulis _chapter _in- KOK CURHAT SIH? OOT BANGET DEH! _Okay minna, back to story._

"Kau pintar juga, Rin," puji Len setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam pintu merah itu.

"Wah, itu mah pasti atuh," ujar Rin. (Lah kok pakai bahasa daerah?)

"Gak salah abang milih calon tunangan, eyih," kata Len dan mendapatkan cubitan 'cinta' dari Rin.

**NYUUT!**

"Aduuh..." Len meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan 'cinta' dari Rin.

"Salah sendiri! Menggodaku terus," sahut Rin dengan nada ketus.

"Aih, aih.. Kau 'kan calon tunanganku, wajarlah aku goda~" kata Len lagi.

**BUAGH!**

"Aduuuh... _Itai_," ringis Len yang kedua kalinya setelah mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Rin.

"Meski aku jadi tunanganmu, Aku gak akan pernah mencintaimu titik," sahut Rin dengan nada yang dingin dengan disertai _dark aura_ yang sangat-amat-teramat kelam.

"I-iya..a-am-pun-ampun..." Len bergidik ngeri melihat Rin sampai bicaranya tergagap.

"Dan tunangan itu 'pun, kita hanya berpura-pura. Ingat, **berpura-pura dan tidak lebih**," tegas Rin dengan menekankan kata -berpura-pura dan tidak lebih-.

"Iya, iya.. 'Gak mungkin juga aku suka sama orang kayak gitu," gumam Len pelan.

Tanpa Len sadari ternyata Rin bisa mende-

**BLETAK!**

-ngar apa yang dikatakan Len. Karena, di sana cuma ada Len dan Rin dan suasana disana sangat sepi. Pasti, salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbicara, meski sepelan apapun akan terdengar. Rin memberikan jitakkan 'kasih' kepada Len. Len kembali meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan Rin. Ingat! Badan Rin emang kecil. Tapi tenaganya, jangan main-main.. Sudah kayak kuli!

"Ah~ Hmm... Bapak kamu seorang pemanah ya?" tanya Len.

"Iya, 'kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah memanah-manahkan hatiku dengan panah cintamu!" Len menggombal.

Len tambah senang menggoda dan menggombali Rin. Rin? Lagi menampakkan(?) rona-rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

"Eaaaa~ cieee, Len_nii_ dan Rin_nee_~ Len_nii_ ngegombalin Rin_nee_," kata Author yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti jin dari jamban bekas yang ada di FF sebelah.

Len dan Rin tidak mempedulikan si Author yang datang tidak diundang dan pulang tidak diantar ini (emang jelangkung?). Len dan Rin sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mari kita lihat apa yang sekarang Len gombalkan kepada Rin.

**Yang pertama ada :**

"Rin_-chan~" _kata Len.

"Iya, Len-_kun_?" jawab Rin.

"Ibu kamu tukang nyambel terasi ya?"

"Kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah mengulek-ngulek hatiku," jawab Len.

Rin langsung nge-_blush _mendengar gombalan dari Len. Author 'pun kicep dan cengo dibuatnya.

* * *

**Yang kedua :**

"Hmm... Bapak kamu, tukang jualan es campur ya?"

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Soalnya kamu telah mencampur adukkan cinta kita~"

"Eaaaa~ Len_nii_ sama Rin_nee _co cuit banget~" timpal si Author sambil duduk di atas lampu(?).

* * *

**Yang ketiga :**

"Hmm... Kakak kamu tentara ya?"

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Karena kamu telah menembak-nembakan hatiku," gombal Len.

"Cuiit~ cuiit~! Mantaaap~!" Author berkata lagi.

* * *

**Yang keempat :**

"Bapak kamu polisi ya?" tanya Len.

"Kok tau, Len?" jawab Rin.

"Karena kamu telah memenjarakan hatiku ke hatimu," lanjut Len.

"Eaaaaak~ Len_nii_ emang keren banget!" teriak Author yang suka banget sama Len setelah Valshe dari Nico-Nico Douga tentunya. (Lah, sekalian numpang promosi.. hehehe).

Rin sudah _blushing _aku digoda-godain sama Len. Len mah hanya cengar-cengir menandakan kemenangannya untuk menggoda Rin. Len ini emang parah juga. Orang digodain malah seneng.. emang aneh-aneh aja. Len meng_-stare_ Rin terus untuk menambah kesan bahwa di dalam gudang yang sangat-sangat gelap tapi lumayan besar ini menjadi lebih romantis gitu. Rin berusaha menutup _blushing_-nya dengan bersikap biasa saja seolah 'gak terjadi apa tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara-suara orang di depan gudang itu. Len dan Rin kembali ngeri. Mereka juga gak mau kalo kejadian di chapter ini dibagian awal terulang lagi. Yang paling gak mau sih sebenarnya Rin.

Tidak terasa sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu dan mereka berdua sudah terlelap di dalam gudang itu. Dengan posisi Len dan Rin yang duduk bersebelahan, kepala Rin yang bersandar di bahu Len, dan kepala Len yang berada di atas kepala Rin, serta tangan mereka yang saling bertautan atau bergandengan. Ciee elah, posisinya _so sweet _banget!

Author sih yang tadi dateng gak diundang itu, cuma ngeliatin aja. Iri getoh (baca : gitu), biasa 'kan Author-nya masih kecil..gak boleh pacar-pacaran dulu. Terus si Jin Author ini mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Jin Author ini ngeri juga. Dia melihat Len dan Rin yang tidur dengan antengnya. Jadi, kasihan juga mau diganggu. (Len+Rin : kita gak perlu dikasihanin! | Author : I-i-iya..m-maaf..). Akhirnya, si Author_ baka_ ini membiarkan pintunya dikunci dan menunggu Len dan Rin bangun.

Jam 06.30, Len dan Rin terbangun dengan si Jin Author itu sudah tertidur. Pada mulanya, Len yang terjaga duluan. Len melihat Rin yang bersandar di pundaknya. Len mengusap-usap kepala Rin dengan lembut. Emang nih cowo, masih 17 tahun, perhatiannya selangit. Rin yang saat itu masih tertidur, menggenggam erat baju Len seakan tidak mau kehilangan pemuda ekor kuda(?) tersebut.

"Len..." Gadis itu mengigau.

"Iya?"

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku," kata Rin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku...gak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu, Rin," jawab Len.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin terbangun. Len mengusap-usap kepala Rin dengan lembut. Rin yang masih setengah sadar, hanya diam saja menikmati tangan Len yang mengusap rambutnya. Len hanya tersenyum. 3 menit kemudian setelah Rin sadar dan Len masih merangkulnya, Rin merasakan hal aneh.

Mari kita hitung mundur dari :

3...

2...

1...

"GYAAAA! LEN KAGAMINE SEORANG _SHOTA PERVERT*_!" teriak Rin.

"Aduuuuh..." Len yang lupa menutup telinganya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar cowo _shota pervert_," kata Rin.

"APAA?!"

Rin tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu serta mencoba membuka knop pintunya. Namun, tidak bisa terbuka. Rin mencoba tenang dan kembali mencoba membuka knop pintunya. Dia lalu memanggil Len dan mencoba menyuruhnya membuka pintu tersebut. Namun, sama saja dengan Rin. Nihil. Len dan Rin merasakan hal yang ganjal. Len dan Rin berpikir apa yang mengganjal dipikiran mereka. Akhirnya, Rin baru menyadari sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka terkunci.

Mau tahu apa itu?

Yakin?

"Len, aku baru ingat kalau _mall _ini akan tutup jam 6 karena ada hal yang harus pemimpin _mall _ini lakukan," kata Rin.

"APAA?!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Arnetta : _Konnichiwa minna~ _bagaimana?

Kaito : abal

Luka : _typo(s)_

Lilianne : gak nyambung

Chris : OOC

Lin : OOT

Kaiko : alur cepet

Len : ancur

Rin : *mengiyakan semua komentar mereka (min Arnetta)*

Arnetta : HUWEEE! *pundung di pojokkan gudang*

Gumiya : pake ada acara jin-jin-an segala lagi.

Lilianne+Chris : _reviewnya minna~_

**R**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**V**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**W**

* * *

**.  
v  
**


	8. Penyelamatan dan Negara Api Menyerang

**Bales Review! *senyum-senyum***

**CoreFiraga**

Hahaha~ _okay thanks_! Gak apa-apa 'kok! Makasih banget _review_-nya!

**KarenWhite**

Iyaa.. Profesi bapaknya Rin kali, kan _author-_nya lagi jadi jin, hehehe~ hahaha... Gak apa-apa.. Hah? Kebetulan banget! Ok deh! _Thanks_ ya!

**Alfianonymous22**

Ehehe.. Iya.. _Okay_, silakan! _Thanks review-_nya!

**Micchi-chi**

Iya, mereka terkunci.. _Okay, thanks_ ya _review_ ya!

**Hime**

Iya~ hahaha.. Makasih! Wkwkwk~ iya saya salah tulis.. _Okay! Thanks_ ya!

hahaha~ okay sudah _update~ _Makasih!

**Aiko Anazawa**

Terima kasih pujiannya! Makasih mau ripiu~

**billa neko**

Hehehe~ Len_nii-chan_ 'kan hebat~ _Thank you very much for you review~_

**Usagi Virgo**

Hahaha~ _thank you, usagi-chan.. Owh.. I'm Sorry to make you sad.. But I'll put my heart in to it! I'll make a humor in this chapter.. Okay! Thank you for your review!_

* * *

Arnetta : _hello, minna-san~ I'm back!_

Arnetta : _Lukanee and Kaitonii, can you help me for read this disclimer and warning?_

Luka+Kaito : _okay.. *take Disclimer and Warning Paper*_

Arnetta : _*waiting*_

Len+Rin : _*silent*_

Luka : _**Disclimer : I do not own of Vocaloid. Vocaloid only belong to Yamaha Corporation. If I'm the one that had vocaloid,the world will come to an end.**_

Kaito : _**Warning : Typo(s), Worst, Out of Character, Out of Topic, The wave of this story is too fast, can make you crazy, have a cancer(?), and the other.**_

Arnetta+All Vocaloid+All OC : _check this out and enjoy minna~_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter ****8 ****: ****Penyelamatan dan ****negara api menyerang**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu serta mencoba membuka knop pintunya. Namun, tidak bisa terbuka. Aku mencoba tenang dan kembali mencoba membuka knop pintunya. Aku lalu memanggil Len dan mencoba menyuruhnya membuka pintu tersebut. Namun, sama saja denganku. Nihil. Len dan aku merasakan hal yang ganjal. Len dan aku sendiri berpikir apa yang mengganjal dipikiran kami. Akhirnya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang dapat membuat kami terkunci. Benar-benar pikun aku ini.. (-_-")

Mau tahu apa itu?

Yakin?

"Len, aku baru ingat kalau _mall _ini akan tutup jam 6 karena ada hal yang harus pemimpin _mall _ini lakukan," kataku.

"APAA?!"

"I-iya Len..."

"Ya ampun Rin! Kenapa kamu gak kasih tau aku dari tadi?!" kata Len

"Y-ya akunya baru inget sekarang!" elakku.

"Ya ampun kamu ini! Sekarang gak bisa dibuka 'kan pintunya!"

"..." Aku pun mengeluarkan _handphone_ku dan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah senter. Benar-benar pintar 'kan aku ini~ Aku menjelajahi (?) seluruh isi ruangan ini. Aku mencari-cari barang yang dapat membuka pintu. Aku hanya melihat kasur(?), toa(?), lampu(?), jin author yang lagi tidur(?), kapak, linggis, CV-47(hah?!), Bullpup, SIG SG552(?), Baseball Hamm- WOY AUTHOR BUKAN GAME DARI FANDOM SEBELAAH! Aduh, esmosi eh? emosi yang bener. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Len sedang melihatku dengan tatapan err... **ehemseksehehem** itu. Aku sekarang sedang berada dipojokkan ruangan. Aku menghadapkan tubuhku kearah tembok dan melihat tembok yang sudah retak-retak itu. Mirip sekali dengan rumahku yang dulu. Tempat aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang sangat memilukan hati. Aku juga sudah tidak tahu dengan keberadaan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku mendengar derapan kaki seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menduga itu adalah jin author yang sudah bangun. Namun sepertinya langkah kaki yang ini berbeda dengan si jin author. Aku hanya diam dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Lalu, langkah kaki itu berhenti. Aku merasakan deruan nafas seseorang. Tapi 'gak mungkin 'kan dia itu si jin author? Aku mah masih _straight! _Tidak _yuri _sama sekali. Hiiii~! Aku ngebanyanginnya aja udah ngeri.

Aku merasakan deruan nafas itu semakin kencang. Pipiku serasa memanas dan aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Orang itu, membalikkan tubuhku. Setelah aku lihat jelas-jelas, dia adalah Len Kagamine. Ngapain sih anak itu?! Dia mencegatku lari dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiriku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan maksud ingin menciumku. Uhh... Wajahku mungkin sudah semerah kepiting seperti Mr. Kepiting direbus yang ada di film kartun _sponge_ kuning yang tinggal di nanas di bawah laut.

Jarak wajahku dengannya sudah tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi... Dan dalam hitungan ke...

3... 8 senti

2... 6 senti

1... 4 senti

"Rin Clarissa, wajahmu yang memerah itu _kawaii_ banget~" ucap Len sambil mencubit pipiku yang _chubby._

Pipiku seketika langsung memanas. Sialan kau, Len! Sudah menggodaku malah mempermainkanku seperti ini! Huh, awas saja kau nanti! Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Untung pipiku merah dicubit sehingga memudarkan rona merah di pipiku. Sedangkan, Len malah ketawa-ketiwi. Bikin jengkel aja.

"Hahaha~ Rin-_chan kawaii_ banget~!"

Len tertawa dan membuatku semakin jengkel. Aku masih menahan emosiku yang mau meletup-letup. Sesekali, Len mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata. Aku hanya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Tawanya semakin keras membuatku kesal. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan meninju perutnya.

**Buagh!**

"U-uh.. _Itai..." _ringis Len (lagi).

"Sukuran ya goda-godain aku terus malah ketawa-tawa lagi!" solotku.

"I-iya _g-gomen..."_

Aku berjalan mencari sesuatu untuk membuka pintu (lagi). Aku berfikir, tadi kayaknya ada seseorang ya disini. Kayaknya cuma bukan aku dan Len. Tapi, aku lupa siapa dia. Aku mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang berbicara dan menangis. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri.

"..hiks..aku dilupakan..hiks..." tangis orang itu.

**Degh!**

Rasanya jantungku mau copot sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan dia mbah kunti yang suka nongkrong di warung sate itu. Hiiiiiiy... Tapi tadi dia bilang bahwa dia dilupakan. Nah, kayaknya tadi aku lupa sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Kayaknya namanya itu si...si J, J siapa itu. J, Ji, Jin, Jin... Jin Author! Ya astaga masa aku bisa lupa sih!

"Len.." panggilku.

"Hm..?"

"Si Jin Author masih inget?"

"Ha? Jin Author? Siapa thu?" kata Len.

"Huweeee! Aku dilupakan!" tangis si Jin.

"Eeh?!" teriakku dan Len bersamaan.

Aku dan Len melihat Jin Author yang sedang pundung dipojokkan. Aku berpikir tentang sesuatu yang aku cari. Aku langsung tersenyum cerah karena telah menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku menyamperin si Jin Author dan mencoba (sok) akrab dengan Jin aneh itu.

"Jin Author~!" panggilku dengan nada imut-imut (Author : *muntah*)

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan datar. Wuih! Tadi nangis-nangis sekarang jadi dingin mendadak gitu.

"Minta tolong donk," ucapku dengan lembut.

"Tolong apa?" jawabnya dengan nada yang masih sama, datar.

"Kamu 'kan jin.. tolongin aku sama Len keluar dari sini donk.."

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," jawab si Jin.

'_Plis deh ya... jangan sampe syaratnya yang aneh-aneh..'_ batinku.

"Apa syaratnya, Mbah Jin?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Syaratnya adalah..."

"..." Aku dan Len, yang dari tadi menguping menunggu dengan harap dan cemas.

"Syaratnya adalah kalian harus joget _harlem shake, gangnam style, dangdut, ngebor, ngecor, patah-patah, _dan lain-lain sambil nyanyi Oppa Gangnam Style_," _kata Jin Author itu.

"LU KATA GUE GILA KALI YAAH?!" teriakku dan Len secara bersamaan. Coba kalian pikir suruh joget _harlem shake, gangnam style, dangdut, ngebor, ngecor, patah-patah, _dan lain-lain sambil nyanyi Oppa Gangnam Style_?_ Apa gak dibilang orang gila kali?

"Ya itu sih terserah kalian aja. Kalau kalian berdua mau keluar dari sini kalian harus melakukan itu, atau gak, kalian akan terkunci disini selamanya, nyampe kalian kelaparan, mati, dan membusuk, lalu digerogoti oleh belatung dan tikus," balas si Jin Author itu dengan alaynya untuk mendramatis suasana.

"Hiiiiy.." Aku dan Len langsung merinding dangdut-an.

"Mau gak?"

"Iya deh, iya.." Len dan aku hanya bisa ngangguk pasrah.

Akhirnya aku dan Len mulai goyang-goyang Gangnam Style sambil nyanyi lagunya.

"_Oppan gang-namseutayil_! _Kang-namseutayil_!" nyanyiku dan Len terus joget-joget deh.

Aku dan Len gak sadar kalo suasana disini diganti seperti sedang ada diatas panggung. Kami terus berjoget-joget sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"_Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja,_" nyanyiku.

"_Naneun sana-i_

_Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i_

_Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i_

_Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i_

_Keureon sana-i_." Sekarang giliran Len dan kami sudah berganti jogetan menjadi tarian _Harlem Shake_.

"_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey _

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey_

_Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka..," _nyanyiku dan Len bersamaan dan ganti joget jadi joget patah-patah.

"_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil__." _Aku menyanyikan bagianku sambil goyang ngecor.

_"__Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy __Rin-Rin_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- __sexy Rin-Rin_

_O-o__oo-o." _Len bernyanyi dan mengganti goyangan menjadi goyang nge-bor sambil membawa bor listrik(?).

_'Whutss?! Dia bilang Sexy Rin-Rin? Ngerubah-ngerubah lagu orang aja.. (-_-"),' _batinku abis itu langsung _sweatdrop._

Akhirnya aku dan Len berjoget-joget berganti-gantian. Bahkan ada yang nyampe joget-joget ngeglepar-glepar kayak ikan keluar dari dalam air. Si Jin Author itu malah ngakak-ngakak nyampe guling-guling. 4L4Y-nya terdeteksi tuh.

Di tengah-tengah lagu, Len bukannya ikutan joget. Dia malah nyawer-nyawer pakai duit recehan 500 rupiah. Gila, masa nyawer-nyawer pakai duit 500 rupiahan. Tapi lumayan lah, 500 rupiah bisa buat internetan. Biasa si Author yang sesungguhnya, bukan si Jin Author itu adalah korban iklan.

Tapi aku mau nanya satu pertanyaan aja..

Emang aku ehem_sexyehem_?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Wakakakak~ Aku punya ide supaya bikin ini tantangan tambah _hot. _Aku berhenti berjoget, dan mengeluarkan duit recehan 500 rupiah-an.

_'Wakakaka~ aku sawer aja deh~' _ucapku dalam hati sambil ngakak juga dalam hati.

Aku nyawer-nyawerin Rin tapi masih joget-joget kecil. Ternyata, Rin menerima saweranku. Gila, itu anak di sawer 500 perak aja diterima. Jin Author yang melihat tingkahku dan Rin ngakak nyampe guling-guling. Emang anak 4L4Y dia itu.

Akhirnya, musik dan nyanyian kami 'pun berakhir. Aku dan Rin pada kecapean joget, sedangkan Jin Author kecapean gara-gara ngakak. Aku melihat Rin yang sudah menahan-nahan rasa malunya sejak pertama kali kami berjoget.

"Hahaha~ oke, oke.. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membuka pintu ini," kata si Jin Author sambil mengambil sesuatu dan memasukkannya kesebuah lubang yang ada di pintu.

_'Haaah~ akhirnya dibuka juga nih pintu~_' pikirku.

Eh?! Tunggu dulu. Tadi kayaknya aku melihat ada sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Jin Author. Sesuatu yang sepertinya terbuatnya dari besi dan agak berkilau jika terkena cahaya. Aku sedang menyalakan cahaya yang berasal dari layar telepon genggamku. Bentuknya juga agak panjang dan warnanya entah silver, entah pula emas. Ada gerigi-gerigi kecilnya diujung besi itu. Kalian ada yang tahu?

Ternyata itu...

K-U-N-C-I

JADI NGAPAIN KITA JOGET-JOGET, TERNYATA ADA KUNCI-NYA?!

"U-umh, Jin Author?" panggil Rin.

"Iya?" Jin Author menjawab sambil memasukkan 'benda itu' ke lubang dipintu.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku kepadanya, padahal aku udah tau dan lagi menahan-nahan amarah.

"Ah, ini. Kunci buat buka," jawabnya enteng.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" teriak Rin dengan kencang.

"Jadi kita dikerjain nih?!" sambung Rin lagi.

"Hehehe~~ _gomennasai minna.._ Tapi, yang penting 'kan pintunya udah bisa kebuka~ Jadi gak usah pada banyak protes yaa," ucap Jin Pendek(?) itu dengan nada seorang _Psycopath _nan _Yandere _yang membuatku merinding disko.

"I-iya.." jawabku dan Rin dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya udah sono pergi!" ucapnya dengan nada serak-serak kayak penyanyi cewe yang suaranya kayak cowo itu. Namanya kayaknya Valshe deh.. Dari _Nico-Nico Douga_ itu yang Author cintaaaaaaa banget. Waktu pembuatan _chapter _ini aja, si Author buatnya sambil denger lagu-lagunya. Te- eh?! Kok malah CurCol gini sih. Bek tu stori.

Aku dan Rin langsung aja ngacir, dari pada di santet(?) sama Jin Author atau aku dan Rin di jadiin gulai buah(?) sama dia. Hiiiy~ ngeri ya.. Aku dan Rin langsung ngacir ke parkiran. Waduh, itu pintu mau kearah parkiran gak bisa dibuka. Gimana nih? Kagak bisa pulang dah, gua si Len Kagamine Anaknya Bang Supri Penjual Keset Yang Kecehnya Gak Terkalahkan.

"Hoy!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

"HIYAAAA!" teriakku dan Rin setelah melihat seorang wanita yang tubuhnya pendek mengenakan _dress_ putih panjang dengan bercak merah darah dan membawa golok yang ada bercak darahnya.

"Eh?! T-Tunggu aku!" teriak cewe yang tadi.

Aku dan Rin sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi. Yang penting kami harus lari secepat mungkin dari orang itu. Siapa tau ketika kami tertangkap, kami akan diikat, disiksa, di'grepe-grepe', lalu di mutilasi, dicincang-cincang, lalu dibuang atau dijadikan masakan, mata kami akan dicongkel, dan lain-lain. EH?! AUTHOR! INI _RATE_-NYA T BUKAN M! (Author : *budek*). Biasa Author gila ini suka banget sama yang namanya _Yandere _dan segala yang berbau pembunuhan dll. Makanya kalian semua berhati-hati dengan Author ini. Okeh, bek tu stori.

Aku menggenggam tangan Rin seerat mungkin dan terus berlari. Sesekali aku melihat Rin yang terlihat ketakutan. Aku juga masih bisa melihat orang itu mengejar kami. Bah! Gak ada kapoknya juga tuh orang. Cuma yah, horor aja gitu. Malem-malem, cuma ada aku dan Rin terus di _mall _segini gede dan sekarang udah tutup lagi, terus dikejer-kejer sama cewe aneh nan _psycopath. _

"Len_nii, _Rin_nee_!" teriak cewe itu.

Lho 'kok kayaknya aku kenal deh sama suara itu. Mirip-mirip suaranya si Jin Author. Apa itu bener-bener Jin Author ya? Aku berhenti berlari (baca : ngerem mendadak), dan Rin menabrakku.

"Adaw!" ringisku.

"Kau sih! Berhenti 'gak bilang-bilang!" Rin menyolotiku.

Aku menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan si cewe itu masih ada apa 'gak. Eh?! Waktu kulihat kebelakang, cewe itu sudah tidak ada! Aku dan Rin sedikit takut juga gara-gara cewe itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Sekaligus lega, karena cewe itu udah 'gak ada lagi. Ehehe~

"Hufft~ baguslah cewe itu udah pergi. Yuk kita balik kesana," ujarku.

"I-"

Perkataan Rin berhenti ketika dia berbalik badan duluan.

"Ada a-"

"Len_nii, _Rin_nee, _'kok aku ditinggalin sih di gudang?" tanya gadis itu.

"KYAAAAA!" pekikku dan Rin.

Kami 'pun berlari lagi tapi ke arah parkiran mobil. Aku bisa merasakan kalau cewe itu masih mengejar kami. Kami sampai ditempat kami bertemu dengan cewe itu. Bulu Kudukku dan Rin seketika langsung berdiri, ketika cewe itu memegang pundak kami.

"Len_nii, _Rin_nee__.. _mau dibukain gak pintunya?" kata cewe itu.

'_Lho? Kok dia mau bantuin bukain pintunya?' _batinku.

Aku dan Rin 'pun dengan nyali dan mental yang kecil, membalikkan badan menghadap cewe itu. Rin melihat cewe tersebut dengan tajam sampai membuat lubang di perutnya(?). Enggak...enggak..itu bercanda. Cewe itu masih kecil, sekitar 11-15 tahun. Dia membawa sebuah golok yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Lupa sama aku? Aku ini Jin Author tahuuuu!" ucapnya.

"EEHH?!" pekik kami kaget.

"Emang kenapa? 'kok kayaknya pada kaget amat?" tanyanya.

"K-kok bajumu berdarah-darah?" tanya Rin.

"Terus kok bawa-bawa golok segala lagi. Bikin ngeri," ucapku.

"Ohhh... Aku ini lagi motongin ayam, lupa bawa _appron_, jadinya kecipratan deh," ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari dan seketika pintunya terbuka.

"Waaah! _Tangkyu* _ya!" ucapku dan Rin, serta langsung ngacir menuju mobil.

"Anak aneh," gumamnya tanpa kami ketahui.

Aku dan Rin segera masuk mobil dan ngacir pulang ke apartment. Tapi, Rin bilang dia mau ke apartmentnya aja. Aku gak berani ngelawan Rin, kalo aku ngelawan, aku bisa diratain pake _Road Roller_-nya Rin lagi. Hiiiy~ ngebayanginnya aja aku udah serem banget, apalagi kejadian betulan..

* * *

**Sukippu Time (Change to Normal POV)**

* * *

**-Len's Side-**

Sekarang, Len sedang berada di apartmentnya, tidur-tiduran sambil main _PSP-Vita_ kesayangannya. Ditemani oleh _Banana Juice _dan Keripik L*ys rasa _SeeWeed_. Sangat tenang dan nyaman ya. Apalagi, dia sekarang sendirian lagi. Dikamarnya yang luas, ada kamar mandi gede, satu ranjang ukuran _king-size, _de el el (yang mencakup barang-barang mahal dan keren). Kamar apartment yang ia beli dengan harga mencapai EM-EM-an (baca : M itu Miliar), gak mungkin fasilitasnya gak bagus.

Ketenangannya terus berlanjut di jam 7.30 ini. Haaah~ menyenangkan sekali hidupmu Len.

**BRAK!**

"Woy, Len!" teriak seseorang.

"Eh?!"

'_Sial si wortel purut itu datang, mau apa sih_?' batin Len.

"Len!" panggilnya (lagi).

"Opo?"

"Konsermu gimana?"

"Ya gak gimana-gimana lah," jawab Len sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Nanti si Rin kau ajak 'gak dikonsermu?" tanyanya lagi. Ihh.. ini anak satu hobinya nanya mulu (-_-")

"Mana tau lah, aku gak ngurusin dia 'kok," jawabnya masih sambil bermain PSP.

"Apa aku ajak aja ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terserahmu saja lah, jangan ganggu aku. **Aku. sedang. sibuk**," ucapnya dan menekankan kata 'Aku. sedang. sibuk.' plus Len memberikan _death-glare_ andalannya.

Cowo wortel itu 'pun kicep dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Len 'pun kembali melanjutkan aksinya bermain.

**-Rin's Side-**

Sekarang si cantik Rin Clarissa ini sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur apartmentnya yang enak dan empuk. Dia mengambil _headset_ putihnya yang mirip banget sama punya si Author. Jangan-jangan dia nyolong punya si Author lagi. Tapi, Rin Clarissa yang unyu, imut, dan manisnya gak ada tandingannya nyampe ngalahin Author(?), gak mungkin nyolong. Ya sudahlah. Dia lalu mencolok ke lubang _headset_-nya dan mendengarkan lagu 'Yobanshi Deceive' yang dinyanyikan IA. Author 'pun sekarang lagi dengar lagu ini. (Readers : emang nanya gitu?)

"Huh.. membosankan sekali hari ini," ucap Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

**Ting..tung..ting..tung.. *suara bel***

"Siapa lagi nih.. Iya tunggu!" kata Rin sambil mem

**Cklek!**

"Lho? Gumiya-san tumben banget dateng kemari?" tanya Rin.

"Ah.. Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain diapartment Len tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kalau bisa ajak saja teman-temanmu," ucap Gumiya.

"Oh..okay. Masuk dulu, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mereka."

Gumiya melangkah masuk diikuti Rin yang menutup pintu. Gumiya duduk disofa panjang milik Rin. Rin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengirimkan _e-mail _kepada teman-temannya.

_**To : Lukalove_Kaito; Kaitolove_Luka; LinLin_lion; Lily_Lilianne; ChrisLucifen_Vampire; KaikoIceLovers**_

_**From : Rin_PrincessOrange**_

_**Subject : Play;**_

_**Hello! Ini Rin-chan! Mau main gak sama aku dan temanku? Kutunggu di apartmentku sekarang!**_

"Hufft.. Mungkin aku harus ganti baju dulu," gumamnya dan berganti baju.

**Cling...cling.. *suara HP Rin* You have 2 message *tulisannya***

Rin yang baru selesai ganti baju langsung menghambur ke HP-nya. Dia langsung membuka _e-mail _yang dikirimkan. Dia membuka _e-mail _pertama.

_**To : Rin_PrincessOrange**_

_**From : LinLin_lion**_

_**Subject : Re:Play;**_

_**Okay! Sekarang ya? 5 menit lagi aku nyampe keapartmentmu bersama dengan kakakku.**_

Rin membuka _e-mail _yang kedua.

_**To : Rin_PrincessOrange**_

_**From : Kaitolove_Luka**_

_**Subject : Re:Play;**_

_**Oke lah, aku akan menjemput ayankku dan segera melesat dengan kecepatan inhuman keapartment-mu~**_

"Ini anak gila kali ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kakaknya Lin? Lupa? Namanya Kamine Lilianne, seumuran Chris. Cuma entah kenapa Rin kadang-kadang memanggilnya _nee-chan, _kadang-kadang tidak. Rin merapikan rambutnya dan memakai jepit-jepitnya. Tapi, dia gak pake pita putihnya, melainkan pita kuning yang lebih kecil dari pita putihnya. Memakai baju yang err...tomboy. Karena memang sebenarnya, Rin gak terlalu suka gaya anak perempuan. Hanya memakai baju berwarna putih polos, celana panjang biru-hitam, sepatu kets coklat kehitaman, jaket berwarna ungu pucat yang dibagian depan atas berwarna merah dan yang bagian lainnya berwarna ungu pucat, _hood _jaketnya juga senada.

Rin lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan menghampiri Gumiya. Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Akhirnya teman-teman Rin datang. Mari kita absen satu persatu. Chris ada, Lilianne ada, Lin ada, Luka ada, Kaito dan Kaiko mana ya? Ternyata, Kaito dan Kaiko sedang menggeratak kulkas Rin berniat mencari eskrim. Semua yang ada disitu (min Kaito) _sweatdrop._

"Kaito_nii_, Kaiko_-chan_! Kau ku tinggal nih!" ancam Rin saat mereka sudah mau pergi.

"EH?! J-jangan!" teriaknya.

Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat menuju apartment Len.

**-Author's Side-**

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di depan apartment Len. Gumiya memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu.

"Masuk aja!" kata Len karena dia tahu yang dateng pasti **hanya** Managernya.

Tunggu dulu tadi dia bilang-

**Cklek!**

"Len~!" panggil Gumiya.

"Ap- EH?!"

"Hai!" ucap mereka semua (min Rin dan Chris karena mereka berdua males).

"Pada ngapain kesini?" tanya Len dengan muka ∑(Ò┌┐Ó'l|)

"Mau main~" ucap Kaiko.

"Siapa yang ngundang kalian?" tanya Len lagi.

Semua yang disitu (min Rin) nunjuk ke Gumiya.

"Udah ah! Mending kita main kata!" sahut Gumiya.

"Pake kata apa?" tanya Luka.

"...semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang!" usul Chris yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Boleh!" sahut yang lain (min Len).

Mereka 'pun duduk melingkar. Dan terlihat Len yang agak cemberut. Permainan kata ini dimulai dari Rin.

"Dulu aku itu bodoh, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang." Rin 'pun kena sorak temen-temennya.

"Dulu aku ini jelek, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," ucap Luka.

'_Pede amat (-_-")_,' batin mereka.

"Dulu aku ini waras, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," ucap Kaito.

'_berarti kau dulu gila donk?' _batin Luka dll.

"Dulu aku anak baik-baik, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," ucap Chris.

"Berarti Chris dulu bukan anak baik-baik donk sekarang?" kata Rin, yang lain ngakak kecuali Chris. Chris pundung.

"Dulu aku pembenci wortel, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," sambung Gumiya.

'_Wajar (-"),'_ batin Len dan Rin.

"Dulu aku suka es krim, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," kata Kaiko.

"Persediaan es krimmu buatku!" sembur Kaito dan berhasil mendapat tamparan manis dari Kaiko.

"Dulu aku suka banget sama adikku, tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," kata Lilianne.

Semua yang ada disana langsung gubrak ala anime, Lin yang mengupat pelan, dan tatapan aneh dari semua yang ada disitu.

"I-Itu kan contoh!" bantah Lilianne.

"Aku marah..." ucap Lin plus memasang _dark aura._

Semua yang disitu udah merinding ngeri.

"...tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," sambungnya sambil ngakak.

Yang lain pada _headbank _ke tembok sambil nangis bombay. Giliran terakhir adalah Len. Dia langsung memasang tampang serius.

"Dulu aku _straight,_ tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," kata Len.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"JADI KAU GAK STRAIGHT LAGI ALIAS YAOI-AN?!" teriak mereka semua (min Len)

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

**Kamus singkat :**

**Tangkyu : plesetannya Thank You**

* * *

Author : wow! Ini lebih dari 3k! 3k lebih!

Len : bangga?

Author : *gak meduliin* lagi gak banyak bacod deh! Mendingan...

All Chara : _Review minna~!_

**R**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**V**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**E**

* * *

**W**

**.**

**v**


	9. Mbak Kunti and Go To Beach

**Saatnya balas **_**review-review**_**ku! *semangat***

**-o-**

**Buat : UsagiVirgo**

**Balasan : **hahaha! Makasih pujiannya dan ripiu-nya!

**-o-**

**Buat : Kirana4219**

**Balasan : **yang punya kamu kemarin sudah dijawab 'kan di PM? Makasih banyak!

**-o-**

**Buat : Alfianonymous22**

**Balasan : **hahaha.. Biasa jadi jomblo, cewe suka dia, dia gak suka.. Soalnya saya ada proyek lain juga selain ini.. Iya, saya dapet inspirasi dari dia! Makasih!

**-o-**

**Buat : Shiroi Karen**

**Balasan : **saya dapet inspirasi dari dia! Tau tuh disuruh sama abang yang dipasar /eh. Hohoho! Iya doonk~ maaf updatenya lama soalnya banyak proyek lain.. Makasih!

**-o-**

**Buat : Billa Neko**

**Balasan : **hahaha! Kan saya sudah menjadi korban iklan-iklan di TiPi, ckck.. Iyaa! Makasih banyak!

**-O-O-O-  
**

Emiya : hai! _Ore_ balik lagi! Pertama-tama saya yang mewakili _Author_ yang sedang sibuk, minta maaf karena _update_-nya lama banget.. soalnya dia sekali ngerjain itu dua FF dan itu ganti-gantian.. _Author_ sekarang menyuruh kami, para OC-nya untuk hadir disini. _Author_-nya males kesini, jadi perantaranya lewat OC.

Len : (๑• ₃ •๑) makanya satu aja kali!

Rin : setuja /eh/ setuju maksudnya!

Emiya : kan menurutnya, biar dua-duanya cepet selesai.. /nyengir/

Luka+Kaito : /jitak / uun, mana kelar-kelar lah!

Emiya : lah! Kok yang dijitak gua?! /bahasagaulkeluar/

Kaiko : udah ah! Jangan lama-lama, sono baca _disclimer and warning-_nya! /miripKidodifandomtetangga/

All : /horror/ i-iya..

Emiya : /megang kertas _disclimer_/

Len : /megang kertas _warning_/

**DISCLIMER : **

**SAYA GAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID. VOCALOID CUMA PUNYA YAMAHA CORPORATION. KALO SAYA PUNYA VOCALOID, SAYA BISA DI DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.**

**WARNING : **

**OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ANEH, ****GAK SESUAI BANGET SAMA EYD, ****ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, GAJE BADAI, JADI SAMPAH DI FANDOM 'VOCALOID', GANTI POV TERUS DAN CEPET BANGET****, MULAI BANYAK BAHASA GAUL (BAHKAN SUDAH HAMPIR SEMUA)**

Emiya+Len : /kelar/

All : _okay! Check this out, readers~!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

"Dulu aku _straight,_ tapi semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang," kata Len.

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

"JADI KAU GAK STRAIGHT LAGI ALIAS _YAOI-_AN?!" teriak mereka semua (min Len)

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter ****9 ****: Mbak Kunti and Go To Beach**

**Rate : T for safe.**

**DISCLIMER : ****Saya gak akan pernah punya Vocaloid****.****Vocaloid cuma punya Yamaha Corporation****. Kalo saya punya Vocaloid, Saya bisa ****di demo besar-besaran.**

**WARNING : OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ****Aneh****, ****Gak sesuai banget sama EYD, Alur gak nyambung, Gaje badai, jadi sampah di fandom ****'VOCALOID', ****Ganti POV terus dan cepet banget, mulai banyak bahsa gaul (bahkan sudah hampir semua)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"!" Aku langsung menutup telingaku yang mulai tuli, gara-gara mereka teriak.

Aku melihat mereka semua menjauhiku. Tapi, Kaito tidak menjauh sama sekali. Aku bingung setengah mati. Kaito malah semakin mendekat ke aku. Langsung saja aku mundur. Saat, aku mundur, ternyata aku sudah menyentuh dinding. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pipiku. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan a-

**BLETAK!**

"Auch!" Kaito langsung mundur dan megangin kepalanya.

-ku lihat ternyata Luka memukul Kaito dengan buku yang entah datang dari mana. Kami 'pun ngakak. Aku melihat Rin yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Astaga dia manis sekali. EH?! CORET YANG TADI! Huh.. Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku sekarang sudah menyukai Rin. PUAS?!

"Hahaha~ Kaito_nii _dapet bogeman buku dari Luka_nee_," kata gadis berambut sepinggang berwarna hitam dan diikat kepang kebawah sambil ketawa. Aku belum mengenal nama gadis yang satu ini.

Aku 'pun berdiri dan menghampiri Rin yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luka dan Kaito. Aku mau memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa aku dan Rin benar-benar akan bertunangan dan menikah. Aku sekarang berada dibelakang Rin dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Untung mereka semua, tentunya min diriku dan Rin, tidak menyadari perbuatan kami. (A/N : Lu mah emang mesum, Len.. | Len : GAK SENENG LO?! /bawaKatana/)

"A-apa y-ya— Hhh.."

'_Dia rupanya bisa ditenangkan dengan ini ya,_' batinku dalam hati sambil _smirking_ ria dan mengusap-usap lehernya dengan jariku. Aku bisa menebak dia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Nnh.."

"Semuanya!" ucapku setelah melepaskan Rin.

"Ha?" balas mereka berbarengan dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Gue mau bilang...hmm..." aku melihat jam tanganku yang ada tanggalnya.

"Bilang apaan?"

"Hmm.. ah! Sekitar satu setengah minggu lagi gue bakal tunangan dengan Rin," kataku sambil tersenyum penuh arti(?) dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"EH?! Yang bener?"

"...! I-iya..." Rin membalas setelah mendapat cubitan pelan dipinggangnya dariku. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan langsung men_deathglare_ku. Aku cuma bisa nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Waaah~ selamat yaa~" ucap mereka minus aku, Rin, dan Gumiya tentunya dengan semangat.

"Iyaa~.." balas Rin dengan kaku dan sudah pasti berpura-pura.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Rin dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin karena kesal dan karena malu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menciumnya beberapa detik. Alhasil, setelah aku melepas ciuman itu, semua orang yang ada disitu pada jerit-jerit histeris. Bahkan, kru-kru dan _Author_-nya sendiri 'pun ikut-ikutan.

"KYAA!" _Author _gila itu berteriak histeris.

"Untung aku sudah rekam dan bisa melihatnya terus~~" ucapnya lagi dengan WATADOS alias WAjah TAnpa DOSa.

"_Author..._ Cepat hapus _video_-nya," ancam Rin.

"Ouh, Tidak bisa~" ucapnya niruin komedian di OPeJe yang namanya S*l* itu. Disensor biar nanti dikira promo.

_'Matilah si Author,_' batinku dan semuanya yang ada disitu.

Menurutku, si _Author baka _itu lupa sama yang dia tulis waktu di _chapter _6 atau 7 itu. Baguslah dia lupa. Biar dia ngerasain rasanya 'dipegang' sana Rin. Rin mendekati _Author _yang masih sibuk ketawa ketiwi. Tak lupa Rin juga mengeluarkan _dark aura _dan _killing aura._ Rin noel-noel si _Author_.

"_Thor..thor_," panggil Rin.

"Ha?" Dia 'pun nengok ke arah Rin. Ya iya lah, masa ke arah Gumiya.

"Apus gak tuh," ucapnya.

"Maless~ Weekk~~" _Author_ gila itu ngelewe-in Rin.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Rin sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Direbutnya hape si_ Author_ dan langsung dibuka _folder video_-nya. Aku melihat Rin menekan tombol _delete_. _Author _'pun langsung nangis-nangis dengan lebay-nya. Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam hape-nya _Author. _Tentu saja kami semua langsung terkejut. Dengan reflek, Rin langsung melempar hape si _Author. _Dengan sigap, _Author_ langsung ambil hapenya yang dilempar Rin.

"WOY! KENAPA LU KELUAR SEKARANG?" tanya _Author _kepada cewe itu yang mungkin menurutku dia teriak.

"Kayaknya gua kenal sama tuh cewe," bisikku ditelinga Rin.

"Iyaa.. kayaknya gua juga pernah liat waktu itu," balasnya.

**A/N numpang lewat boleh?  
Len dan Rin dan yang lainnya sekarang udah gak mau pake 'Aku' dan 'Kamu' lagi. Kenapa? Karena ulahnya Len tadi itu, kalo mereka-mereka selain Rin dan Len sih cuma ikut-ikutan aja. Hehehe..  
Makasih! Sekarang **_**back to story**_**!**

"KENAPA KALO GUA KELUAR SEKARANG?! MASALAH BUAT LU?" balas gadis itu.

"IYA! MASALAH BUAT GUA! SONO PEGI LU, PEGI!" _Author_ 'pun nyolot.

"ENAK AJE LU NYURUH-NYURUH GUA!" Gadis itu gak mau kalah sama si _Author._

"KALIAN INI BISA DIEM GAK SIH?!" Rin yang sudah marah langsung menghentikan pertengkaran ini. _Author _dan gadis itu langsung diem ditempat. Aku mencoba nenangin Rin.

"R-Rin.. _calm down.._"

"Rin? Len?" tanya gadis itu.

"Lah? Lu tau gua dari mana?" balas Rin.

"Gua ini Jin Author tauu.."

"Lu gak mirip sama dia!" elakku.

"Terserah lu aja deh. Biodata gua ada di _profile_-nya _Master _gila ini," ucapnya santai.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas Rin. Kami 'pun hening. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara.

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

"Oi.." panggil Kaito.

"Apa?" jawab Chris.

"Mau jalan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kemana?" giliran gadis berambut hitam keemasan yang menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Aku masih belum mengenal namanya.

"Pantai..?" usul Rin.

"Boleh jugaa..." balasku sambil melihat Kaito dkk. untuk meminta persetujuan. Mereka semua cuma ngangguk aja.

Aku menoleh lagi kearah depan. Aku terkejut saat melihat _Author_ dan gadis itu—Olive, sudah tidak ada disitu. Aku langsung merinding disko(?) gara-gara ketakutan. Aku merasakan ada yang noel-noel pundakku. Aku gak berani balik badan, takut tau. Aku merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku tambah merinding disko deh. Dengan segala keberanianku, aku memegang tangan tersebut dan mengusapnya. Ini sih kayaknya tangan Rin.

"Ngapain lu megang-megang gua?" tanyaku.

"Nenek lu ke Arab(?) gua aja dari tadi disini. Jijik amat gua megang-megang lu," balas Rin yang membuat hatiku nge-JLEB.

Nah berarti siapa yang tadi megang? Hiiiiyy.. udah gak usah dibahas deeeh!

"Weh..wehh... lu pada sono pulang gih, beresin baju-baju kamu orang, terus nanti besok, lu lu pada kesini, ok?" ucap Gumiya yang udah kayak tuan rumah. Kan tuan rumahnya aku?

"Iya iyaaaa.." koor mereka dan langsung pergi. Aku menahan tangan Rin agar dia tidak ikut bersama mereka. Rin memberontak, tapi dia tetap gak bisa nandingin kekuatanku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Rin," panggil Len dengan posisi Len menyandarkan Rin ke sofa, tapi Len hanya membungkuk menahan tangan Rin.

"Apa?" tanya Rin dengan dingin sambil mulai menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

Len membalikkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Gumiya yang berdiri disana. Gumiya yang mengerti tatapan Len langsung keluar dari ruangan kamar Len. Lalu, Len kembali menatap Rin. Rin masih saja menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"M-mau apa lu?" tanya Rin semakin gugup karena Len mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Rin.

"Gua..cuma mau bilang.. jangan pergi ke apartment lama lu. Tolong temani gua, gua ketakutan tinggal disini, ok?" bisik Len ditelinga Rin, yang membuat Rin merasa geli.

"hh..iya, iyaaa.. tapi lepasin gua bisa?" tanya Rin.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Len melepaskan tangan Rin yang dia pegang. Rin langsung mendorong tubuh Len dan naik keranjang. Len hanya ikut-ikutan Rin aja. Soalnya, Len sendiri bingung sekarang dia mau ngapain. Rin tiduran dengan posisi memunggungi Len. Ternyata, Rin sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya. Len hanya sibuk bermain dengan iPad kesayangannya.

"Rin.." gumam Len yang tanpa dia sadari bisa terdengar oleh Rin. Ya iya lah, orang Len sama Rin itu sebelah-sebelahan.

"Ha?" balas cewe _honeyblonde _berjepit baju—eh—berjepit rambut maksudnya.

"Eh?! Lu denger?"

"Ya iya lah."

Len cuma bisa diam seribu bahasa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin 'pun kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya dan yang pasti dia memunggungi Len. Tak lama kemudian, Rin 'pun tertidur lelap. Len melihat ke arah Rin sambil tersenyum. Karena, dia tau pasti Rin akan tertidur. Asal para _readers _tau, Rin itu adalah tukang tidur. Tapi, meski dia suka tidur, Rin itu bisa bangun pagi. Gak kayak Len. (Len : nyinggung gua lu? | _Author _: a-ampun bang..)

Len men-_shutdown_-kan iPad kesayangannya itu. Dia lalu meletakkan iPad-nya di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ya iya lah, masa di kamar mandi. Lalu, Len merubah posisinya yang semula bersandar di ranjang menjadi tiduran. Len melihat Rin yang rupanya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Len menyelimuti dirinya dan Rin. Len juga memeluk Rin dari belakang untuk menghangatkannya dan benar saja, Rin sudah merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman. _Author_ aja nyampe iri tuh..

**Seeeerrr~**

Len merasakan angin semilir yang agak kencang didekatnya dan membuatnya merinding seketika. Soalnya, dikamar Len itu jendela udah ditutup rapat dan jarang banget dibuka. Kalau itu misalnya dari AC 'kan juga gak mungkin. Gak mungkin 'kan angin AC sekencang itu? Len langsung menoleh kearah lain.

'_Gak ada apa-apa 'kok..' _batinnya.

Len mematikkan lampu tidur dikamarnya dan Rin, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu tidur kecil. Len kembali memeluk Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Len kembali merinding saat iya mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tertawa kecil dikamarnya.

"_hihihi~" _

'_Jangan didengarkan, Len. Anggep aja itu gak ada,' _batin Len.

"_Len.. lu lupa ya sama gua..."_ Suara itu terdengar lagi dan bikin Len tambah takut.

'_hhaaah.. begini lebih lega..'_ batin Len saat dia mencolokkan _earphone_-nya ke _handphone_-nya dan mendengarkan lagu 'Migikata no Chou'. Lagu yang ia buat sendiri. Meski lagu itu, err.. sedikit _pervert _sih.

Tiba-tiba lagu yang ia mainkan itu berubah menjadi suara seorang gadis, yang tak lain adalah gadis yang tadi.

"_Len! Masa lupa sih lu ama guaa.."_ ucap gadis itu.

"Emang gua kenal lu?" tanya Len dengan suara pelan agar tidak membangunkan Rin.

"_Gua pens berat lu, Len.. gak terlalu sih, yang pens berat sama lu itu master gua.." _ucap gadis itu dengan nada sebal. (_Author _: sial luu.. masih bagus gua mau ciptain eluu..)

"Jelas dong, orang gua ganteng, keren, kaya, ngetop lagi," balas Len dengan suara agak kencang, sehingga Rin bangun.

"_najis lu pede amat.." _Gadis itu berkata sambil _sweatdrop._

"Tunjukkin wujud lu gih," ucap Len.

"_okay..hihihi~"_

Gadis tersebut lalu menunjukkan wujudnya dan langsung membuat Len merinding seketika. Rin yang masih setengah-setengah sadar, cuma bisa ngeliat gadis itu dengan samar-samar. Len langsung memeluk Rin erat-erat. Rin meronta-ronta dan marah.

"L-lu apa-apaan sih meluk-meluk gua?!" bentak Rin yang lagi ngucek-ngucek mata.

"_hihihi~"_ Gadis itu terkikik lagi.

"Ih! Lu siapa sih?! Ganggu-ganggu gua aja lagi tidur! Bisa gak sih gak ganggu! Dasar Mbak Kunti aneh," solot Rin setelah sadar sepenuhnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan _deathglare_ andalannya. Gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Mbak Kunti, memakai baju putih yang terdapat banyak bercak darah, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna _blue ocean_ seperut dan diikat_ ponytail_ tinggi_, _warna matanya merah darah.

"Iya sih bang, maap. Ane lagi gangguin laki elu," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Len, lu tolong beresin baju gua ama baju lu, terus makanannya juga. Kalo lu gak mau beresin, lu gua kasih ke nih Mbak Kunti, ok?" ancam Rin.

"I-iya!" Len langsung lompat dari ranjang dan ngeberesin baju-baju Rin dan dirinya ke dalem tas, serta makanan-makanan dimasukin kedalam kantung.

"Bagus, babu gua emang pinter," ucap Rin yang sangat men-JLEB di hati Len.

'_sial lu Rin, ngata-ngatain gua. Gua bales lu nanti,' _umpat Len dalam hati dan mulai ber-_smirking-_ria.

Karena Mbak Kunti merasa dicuekin sama Len dan Rin, dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Rin 'pun nyolek-nyolek bahunya dan bertanya dia mau kemana. Gadis itu menjawab bahwa dia merasa dicuekin dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Rin 'pun membiarkan si Kunti pergi.

_Poor_ Mbak Kunti...

* * *

Len telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai jam 9 malam dan Rin sudah tidur kembali dengan nyenyak dari tadi. Len langsung naik keatas ranjang, dan merebahkan diri disamping Rin. Len mendekap tubuh mungil Rin kedalam pelukkannya yang dari belakang dan Len mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

**KRING! KRING! KRING! KRI—**

Aku membuka mataku dan mematikan weker berisik itu. Siapa sih yang memasang weker sepagi ini? Aku melihat ini baru jam 5 pagi. Kurang kerjaan banget sih, masang _time _weker sepagi ini. Aku melihat hari yang tertera disana, hari Minggu.

Aku menunduk dan menemukan sepasang tangan yang meliliti pinggangku. Aku baru tahu kalau ini adalah tangan Len. Tangannya besar dan lumayan kekar. Tangannya juga sangat hangat. Aku mengusap-usap tangannya dengan lembut. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan, seakan-akan seperti mau copot(?).

"Ngghh.." Aku mendengar suara Len yang terbangun. Aku memilih diam saja. Jujur, aku mulai suka kalau dia memelukku seperti ini.

"Rin..?" panggilnya.

"Iya, Len?"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam lima lewat sepuluh."

"Kita..jadi kepantai 'kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Rin, rambut lu masih wangi banget," ucapnya. Aku 'pun _blushing._

"Terserah lu lah!" _Tsundere_-ku keluar deh. Aku langsung melepas pelukkannya dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari tubuhku.

"Gua akan mandi duluan," ucapku ketus dan melangkah kekamar mandi. Tentunya, aku membawa handuk putih yang digantung dekat kamar mandi.

"Dasar _tsundere_," ucapnya pelan dan tentu aku bisa mendengar, karena jarakku dan dia tidak terlalu jauh.

**BLETAK!**

Aku melemparnya dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket karet yang cukup besar dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya. Sehingga, membuatku tertawa lepas dan langsung masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya.

20 menit kemudian (sepertinya lhoo), aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai celana pendek hitam dan _tanktop _orange, melihat Len sudah **coret**_topless_**coret** dan hanya memakai celana tidurnya yang panjang berwarna hijau lumut. Sial wajahku langsung merah padam. Aku menutup wajahku dengan handuk karena malu.

"L-lu n-nga-ngapain _t-topless _g-gitu?" tanyaku.

"Kan gua mau mandi," jawabnya dengan _innocent_.

"S-sono b-buruan mandi!" ucapku ketus untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Iya, _ohime-sama_," balasnya dengan bergaya ala _servant_. Aku memberikan handuknya dengan cara kulempar dan dia segera mandi.

* * *

Len dan aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Kami tinggal menunggu kedatangan teman-teman yang lain. Aku mendengar bel ditekan. Aku membuka pintu dan ternyata Gumiya sudah datang dan membawa barang-barangnya. Lalu muncul juga anak-anak yang lain. Baiklah mari kita absen terlebih dahulu.

Daftar Absennya adalah : Kaito_nii_ sudah ada, diriku sendiri pasti ada, Len juga sudah pasti ada, Gumiya apa lagi, Luka_nee_ ada, Lilianne ada, Lin juga ada, Chris ada disebelah Lilianne, _my little sist, _Kaiko_-chan_ juga ada, ternyata _my little sist_ membawa seorang wanita berambut _violet-magnetta_, rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ lumayan tinggi, tubuhnya lebih tinggi sekitar 5 cm diatas Kaiko, kayaknya sih itu manager-nya Kaiko.

"Ah, perkenalkan, dia manager-ku, Kamui Gakuko," ucap Kaiko.

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kamui Gakuko desu.. yoroshiku, minna-san_," ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk.

"_I'm Rin Clarissa, nice to meet you. He's Len Kagamine, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Gumiya, Kamine Lilianne, Chris Lucifen, and Kamine Lin,_" ucapku dalam bahasa Inggris sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu. Yang ditunjuk sih cuma melambaikan tangan dan membungkuk.

"_Where you all want to go?"_ tanyanya.

"_Ah, we want to go to beach. Did Kaiko tell to you about this?"_ tanyaku balik sambil menatap Kaiko. Kaiko malah nyengar-nyengir.

"_She didn't tell me about this," _balas Gakuko dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah dan meng-_glare_ Kaiko.

"Dasar Kaiko ini," ucap Kaito_nii._

**GREB!**

"Ouch! _I-itai!_" Kaito_nii _merintih kesakitan karena Kaiko baru saja menarik sedikit rambut Kaito_nii_. Kami semua ngakak.

"Udah yuk, mendingan langsung berangkat aja deh!" ucap Luka_nee._

"Ada berapa mobil?" tanya Chris.

"Mobilnya Len muat buat 2 orang," ucapku.

"Eh? Anda bisa bahasa Jepang, Clarissa-_san_?" tanya Gakuko yang tidak percaya bahwa tadi aku ngomong bahasa Jepang.

"Hahaha.. iya saya ini orang Jepang. Karena masa lalu saya yang 'agak' kelam, jadi saya dipindahkan ke Washington D.C, Amerika Serikat," ucapku sambil tertawa hambar. Aku benci dengan masa laluku.

"Ah, maaf mengingatkanmu."

"Mobilnya Kaito muat 6 orang, itu 'pun kalo rela desek-desekan kayak di angkot," ucap Luka_nee_ dan memasang tampang (-_-").

"Gua tadi naik motor sama Lilianne." Chris buka suara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Len.

Kami 'pun membawa barang-barang kami dan menuju mobil masing-masing. Aku dan Len naik mobilnya Len. Kaiko, Gumiya, Kaito_nii_, Luka_nee,_ Lin, dan Gakuko_-san_ naik mobilnya Kaito_nii_. Chris dan Lilianne naik motornya Chris. Ahh! _Beach, I'm coming!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**-RINLEN SIDE-**

Di tempat Rin dan Len, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Rin merasa deg-degan saat berada didekat Len. Mungkin, karena masih polos, Rin cuma tau kata 'CINTA' dan definisinya. Tapi untuk rasa cinta, Rin masih belum mengetahuinya. Rin hanya melihat ke kanan yaitu kearah jalanan. Sekali-kali tangannya mengetukkan jarinya ke kaca jendela mobil mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Lalu 'Masked Bitch'-nya milik penyanyi, artis, dan model terkenal, Nakajima Gumi, sedang mengalun ditelinga Rin.

Sedangkan, Len masih fokus mengendarai mobil. Sesekali, Len mencuri pandang kearah Rin. Len sendiri sedang mendengarkan lagu milik Valshe. Len sendiri adalah penggemarnya Valshe, meski dia sendiri adalah penyanyi. Len sangat bangga karena tiga dari semua lagunya ada yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi ngetop itu. Antara lain, 'Migikata no Chou', 'Soundless Voice', dan 'SpiCE'. Len sudah pernah merasakan cinta saat iya berusia 15 tahun, namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**-KAITOdkk. SIDE-**

Di tempat Kaito dkk. rusuh banget, asle. Si Gumiya nyanyi dangdut, Kaiko joget-joget gaje, Luka sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya, Lin kebelet mau buang air kecil, tapi enggak ada toilet. Ya iya lah, emang ini di pesawat ada toiletnya, terus Gakuko ikut-ikutan sama Gumiya sambil ketawa-ketiwi, sedangkan Kaito masih fokus kepada jalan dan mobil _Toyota Alphard_-nya.

Kenapa cuma muat 6 orang, sedangkan mobilnya besar? Karena, yang bagian belakang dipakai buat meletakkan barang-barang mereka, PLUS barang-barangnya Chris dan Lilianne. Jadi, terpaksa mereka yang duduk di baris tengah harus berdesak-desakkan kayak di angkot(?).

**-CHRISLILIANNE SIDE-**

Chris tentu saja harus ekstra berhati-hati dalam mengendarai motor _Kawasaki Ninja_-nya yang berwarna hitam-merah. Chris sudah menyuruh Lilianne untuk memegangnya erat agar Lilianne tidak terjatuh. Sementara, Lilianne nurut-nurut aja. Toh, Lilianne emang sudah memendam rasa kepada Chris. Yah, bisa dibilang sih, _Falling in Love at First Sight._

**-BACK TO NORMAL SIDE-**

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam perjalanan, mereka semua sampai di pantai. Ternyata, Len sudah memiliki villa sendiri di daerah pantai itu. Villa tersebut berada di dekat sebuah tebing. Villa tersebut banyak terbuat dari kaca dan alumunium, berlantai dua, dan memiliki balkon besar untuk melihat langsung kearah laut dan melihat _sunset_ serta _sunrise_.

Mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka di tempat parkir yang khusus disediakan di villa milik Len. Di daerah pantai ini, memang hanya ada Villa milik Len saja. Dulu, Len sering kesini bersama Gumiya. Tapi, itu 'pun sangat jarang, karena, Len banyak job untuk manggung.

"Akhirnyaaa! Kita sampai juga!" ucap Rin bahagia dengan matanya yang bling-bling(?).

"Kalian sebaiknya beristirahat dulu. Gua bakal membagi-bagi kamar kalian. Setiap kamar diisi oleh dua orang," kata Len.

"Ha?" ucap mereka semua serempak. Minus Len tentunya.

"Gua akan sekamar dengan Rin, Lilianne dan Lin, Chris dan Gumiya, Kaito dan Luka, Gakuko-_san_ dan Kaiko," sambung Len.

"A—"

"Gak ada protes dan kebetulan disini pas ada 5 kamar." Len memotong ucapan Rin tadi dan mulai menyuruh mereka membawa barang-barang mereka dan masuk untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Apa yang bakal terjadi selama di pantai?

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

Lilianne : gila nih FF cepet banget kelarnya!

Len : ya bagus lah kalo cepet kelar.

Rin : dih! Gua masa sekamar sama Len, najis banget!

Emiya : udah deh pada pasrah aja yaa..

Gakuko : akhirnya gue muncul juga!

Kaiko : Lebe lu!

Emiya : kata terakhir, _review_ ya!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**v**


	10. At Beach, 'Her', TOD, and Secret

**BALAS REVIEEWW! XD**

* * *

To : **Shinichi Rukia**

From : **Shirou Emiya**

Reply : **hahaha.. hoho, iya dong~ kan pairnya LenRin, **_**Master**_**-ku juga takut 'kok.. Sudah **_**update! Arigatou for Review!**_

* * *

To : **Namikaze Kyoko**

From : **Shirou Emiya**

Reply : **AMIN! Soalnya aku juga gak yakin kalo villa-nya Len bakal waras XD, Gumiya sih agak normal, yang abnormal itu Kaito, sudah! **_**Arigatou!**_

* * *

To : **JT99UsagiVirgo**

From : **Shirou Emiya**

Reply : **emang di chapter ini Gumi bakal dikeluarin! **_**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

* * *

To : **Alfianonymous22**

From : **Shirou Emiya**

Reply : **bukan Rin yang **_**perv, **_**tapi Len XD, okay! **_**Sankyu for Review**_**-nya!**

* * *

To : **TakoLukadechu**

From : **Crystalline Olive**

Reply : **wakaka, ngepens mbak ama aye? Nih aye kasih tanda tangan! *kasih-kasih* /sokartislu! Hahaha, sama-sama! **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_ **-**

* * *

Emiya : _konnichiwa readers-san! Ore_ kembali di dalam _Fic _gaje ini!

Rin : haaah...gua gak tau deh kelanjutan _fic_ ini bakal jadi apa...

Len : adooh, _villa_ guaa... /meratapi/

Kaito dkk. (min Len dan Rin) : hehehe~~

Emiya : langsung saja, Kaiko! Gakuko! Baca _disclimer and warning_ sekarang!

Kaiko+Gakuko : _aye aye captain!_

Kaiko : **DISCLIMER : AUTHOR GAJE GAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID. VOCALOID CUMA PUNYA YAMAHA CORPORATION. KALO AUTHOR GAJE PUNYA VOCALOID, AUTHOR GAJE BISA DI DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.**

Gakuko : **WARNING : OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ANEH, GAK SESUAI BANGET SAMA EYD, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, GAJE BADAI, JADI SAMPAH DI FANDOM 'VOCALOID', GANTI POV TERUS DAN CEPET BANGET, BAHASA GAUL.**

_All_ (min Len yang masih meratapi _villa_nya) : _CHECK THIS OUT!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

"Gua akan sekamar dengan Rin, Lilianne dan Lin, Chris dan Gumiya, Kaito dan Luka, Gakuko-_san_ dan Kaiko," sambung Len.

"A—"

"Gak ada protes dan kebetulan disini pas ada 5 kamar." Len memotong ucapan Rin tadi dan mulai menyuruh mereka membawa barang-barang mereka dan masuk untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Apa yang bakal terjadi selama di pantai?

* * *

**The Singer and The Writer**

**Chapter 10****: At Beach, ****'Her'****, ****TOD, ****and Secret**

**Rate : T for safe.**

**DISCLIMER :**

**AUTHOR GAJE GAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID. VOCALOID CUMA PUNYA YAMAHA CORPORATION. KALO AUTHOR GAJE PUNYA VOCALOID, AUTHOR GAJE BISA DI DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.**

**WARNING :**

**OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ANEH, GAK SESUAI BANGET SAMA EYD, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, GAJE BADAI, JADI SAMPAH DI FANDOM 'VOCALOID', GANTI POV TERUS DAN CEPET BANGET, BAHASA GAUL.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**All in Normal POV**

* * *

Semua yang sudah masuk kamar masing-masing langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka. Chris langsung tertidur pulas karena capai mengendarai motor, begitu pula dengan Kaito. Luka hanya menemani Kaito sambil memainkan _smartphone_ kesayangannya. Lilianne, Lin, dan Gumiya juga ikut-ikutan tidur, mungkin karena enak suasananya. Gakuko dan Kaiko juga udah pules, bahkan nyampe ngiler /ha. Hanya Len, Luka, dan Rin yang tidak tidur. Len sedang membuka laptopnya dan bermain _game_.

Rin katanya mau keluar sebentar, tapi ternyata lama. Rin sekarang sedang berada di balkon dan merasakan hangatnya udara pagi. Sekarang jam 7.35 waktu setempat. Tangan mungil Rin menggenggam pagar pembatas di balkon. Rin sangat menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan mengenai wajahnya. Rin mulai memejamkan mata dan menyanyi sebuah lagu.

_Yoru ga maneku ashioto ni itsuka tozashita kioku ga  
Dare ka no koe wo aizu ni hiraki afureteiku_

_Tada yume wo kataru boku no sugata wa ima to chigatte  
Donna koto mo dekiru you na sonna ki ga shiteita_

_Ano toki nani ka wo iikaketa kimi ga  
Ima no boku ni wa mienakute_

Rin menarik nafasnya, dadanya terasa sesak.

"_Douka wasurete hoshii boku ga taisetsu na kimi nante iranai"  
-Sabishii- to kokoro wa naite  
Kakechigae sono mama no kanjou wa samayou dake_

_Michite wa kaketeiku oshimu koto mo nai  
Sonna sekai no naka boku mo onaji de  
Suki mo kirai mo nai sore ga kantan de  
Minakizu tsukanai you ni ikite_

Sekarang Rin benar-benar ingin menangis.

_Koukai to wa chigau mono tada natsukashiku kanji te  
Imagoro kimi ga waratte ireba… nante omou_

_Douka wasurete hoshii boku ga taisetsu ni shita kimi ni sayonara  
-Sabishii to- kokoro ga naita  
Tsukuriwarai nante dekinakute yokatta_

"_Douka kawaranai mama…"_

Rin menumpahkan kesedihannya sambil menggunakan nada tinggi dari lagu itu.

_Mou koreijou naku kizutsukete .. _

_Kirai de ite_

Tanpa sadar, Rin mengeluarkan air matanya yang benar-benar sudah menggunung dipelupuk mata _aquamarine_-nya yang indah. Menurut Rin, meski lagu ini sangat sedih tapi lagu ini adalah lagu yang bagus. Dia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Len masih sibuk main _game online _dengan teman sesama penyanyi yang lagi gak dapet _job_. Sebenarnya, Len ini mulai khawatir, soalnya, Rin gak balik-balik. Len lalu meng-chat teman-temannya yang main P*int Bl*nk.

**BananaWarrior : Woy udahan dulu ye, gua lagi sibuk nih!**

Tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temannya, Len langsung _logout_ dari akun P*int Bl*nk-nya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa Len juga mengunci pintu kamarnya. Buat jaga-jaga aja, takut ada yang masuk kamarnya dan berantakin kamarnya. Len berjalan-jalan mengitari villanya yang gak terlalu besar untuk mencari Rin.

Len berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara nyanyian disertai dengan isakan seorang gadis. Len langsung mengikuti suara itu sampai ke balkon. Dia mengintip dari pintu untuk melihat siapa yang menyanyi.

'_Ternyata, Rin.._' batin Len sambil tersenyum tipis.

Len membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan mendekat ke Rin. Len berdiri di belakang Rin dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Rin tersentak kaget dengan perlakukan Len.

"L-len?" ucap Rin dengan wajah merona.

"Diam dulu, gua ingin menikmati kehangatan ini bentar," pinta Len.

Rin 'pun diam dan mengelus tangan Len. Rin merasakan _doki-doki _itu terjadi lagi, wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Len meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Rin dan tentu Len bisa melihat wajah merah meronanya Rin. Len langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Len tanpa sadar.

"H-hei, Len! Kita ini kan cuma pura-pura," kilah Rin masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"E-eh?! Emang gua bilang apa?" Len sadar dan langsung bingung.

"_Forget it_," ucap Rin datar.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, semua menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua sibuk sendiri. Rin masih menatap matahari dan pantai yang indah, Len masih meluk Rin. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat Len dan Rin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian," ucap gadis seumuran Len dengan pelan.

Sementara Len dan Rin masih sibuk berpelukan. Tiba-tiba secara spontan, Len membalikkan tubuh ramping Rin sehingga mereka sekarang berhadap-hadapan. Rin langsung memasang _tsuntsun no jutsu_-nya, padahal jantungnya serasa mau meledak. Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan tersinis yang dimilikinya.

"Mau apa lo, Len Kagamine si _**SHOTA **_nan _**PERVERT**_?" tanya Rin sinis.

"Gua? Gua cuma mau lo, Rin.." ucap Len dengan nada yang err... **coret**sekseh**coret**.

"Ap—"

Ucapan Rin terpotong karena Len langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Rin dan langsung melumat bibir mungil Rin. Rin langsung merasakan detakan jantungnya yang luar biasa menggila. Dengan tidak sadar, Rin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Len dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas. Len menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam bibir mungil Rin dan Rin memberikan jalur masuk bagi lidah Len.

Ciuman Len dan Rin semakin menggila. Lidah Len mulai menjelajahi leher Rin. Len sudah mulai meliar. Rin kaget dan langsung mendorong Len untuk menyadarkannya.

"L-Len.."

"Maaf, Rin," ucap Len sambil tersenyum nakal. Rin cuma cemberut.

"Dasar, Len.." Rin langsung berjalan masuk dengan wajah cemberut campur marah ke dalam dan diikuti Len yang berlari-lari kecil.

* * *

Len, Rin, Kaiko, Gakuko, Chris, Lilianne, Lin, Luka, Gumiya, dan Kaito sudah berkumpul dipantai. Sekarang sudah jam 5.00 sore waktu setempat. Mereka juga sudah mengganti baju mereka menjadi baju renang. Lin, Lilianne, Kaito dan Luka sedang bermain air di pantai, Gumiya dan Chris sedang _surfing_, Kaiko dan Gakuko sedang minum es kelapa muda, Rin sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri dipantai sambil mendengarkan lagu, sedangkan Len, dia sedang duduk dipinggir pantai sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Yang memakai baju renang adalah Luka, Lilianne, Lin, dan Kaiko. Rin memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan _hotpants _berwarna oranye. Gakuko hanya memakai kaus oblong putih dan celana setengah tiang berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan para cowo-cowo, Kaito, Chris, Gumiya memakai celana pendek _hawaii_ tanpa atasan. Len juga mirip-mirip mereka, gak pake atasan. Hanya, Len memakai celana setengah tiang yang sepertinya terbuat dari _jeans_.

Rin berjalan sambil menunduk menatap pasir lembut dan hangat yang menyentuh telapak kakinya yang putih. Rin sekarang sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menurutnya galau, dan dia mendengarkan lagu Len, Kekasih 'pura-pura'-nya. Lagu itu berjudul 'Endless Wedge'. Sedangkan, Len juga sedang mendengarkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan sendiri, judulnya 'Orange'. Itu 'pun lagunya galau abis.

Rin sedang memikirkan dirinya dengan Len tadi di balkon. Wajah Rin memerah sempurna. Rin hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dan tidak sadar menabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari.

"Ouch!" pekik Rin dan orang itu.

"Ah, _i'm sorry_," ucap gadis itu sambil membantu Rin berdiri.

"_It's o—kay... _Nakajima Gumi?!"

"_Ah, are you Rin Clarissa?_"

"Ya itu saya," balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Anda bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Iya, saya bisa. Saya blasteran Amerika-Jepang," jawab Rin.

"Boleh bergabung? Tadi kulihat ada teman-temanmu ya. Yang, err.. agak narsis itu, yang bersembilan?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Silakan. Err.. iya mereka teman-temanku."

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah Len dkk.

"Kamu calon tunangan Len?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya, benar."

"Beruntung sekali yaa~" ucap Gumi dengan nada..er..dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha.. _Arigatou_."

Gumi hanya menggangguk. Setelah mereka mendekat, Rin langsung menghampiri Len. Luka berhenti beraktifitas dan menatap Gumi dengan tatapan membunuh. Begitu pula dengan Kaito, Gakuko, Gumiya dan Kaiko. Rin, Chris, Lilianne, dan Lin yang gak ngerti apa-apa cuma bisa bingung. Len menatap Gumi dengan kaget. Gumi menyeringai kecil.

"Halo, Len. Lama tak berjumpa~" ucap Gumi (sok) akrab.

"Tch," decih Len.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Rin bingung dan duduk disebelah Len.

"Tidak, Rin. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Len.

"Mau udahan? Ini sudah gelap, _sunset_nya juga udah selesai." Rin mengusulkan.

"Jangan dulu doong~" Gumi langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Len yang kiri. Karena yang kanan sudah ditempati oleh Rin.

"H-hey!" Rin langsung menepiskan tangan Gumi dari Len.

"Ayo semua!" Len berteriak dan mengajak teman-temannya kembali kedarat. Mereka sih mau _BBQ_-an dipinggir pantai.

Lilianne, Chris, Kaito, Luka, Gumiya, dan Lin langsung pada lari-lari ke pinggir pantai. Len langsung menggandeng Rin untuk menjauh dari Gumi. Gumi cuma bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan benci.

"Sial, akan ku hancurkan kalian semua," ucap Gumi pelan seakan berbisik dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

"Yeaah! Kita akan ber-_Barberque_-an!" Kaiko berteriak senang.

Mereka semua sekarang sudah berkumpul di pinggir pantai. Ada yang menyalakan api unggun, ada yang sedang mempersiapkan alat panggangannya, ada yang menyiapkan alas duduknya, ada yang mempersiapkan alat panggangannya, ada yang menyiapkan alas duduknya, dan lain-lain deh.

Rin melamun dan terbayanglah wajah Gumi yang sedang merangkul Len. Hatinya menjadi panas, terbakar cemburu. Luka dan Kaito langsung melihat perubahan mimik wajah Rin. Kaito langsung menepuk pundak Rin sehingga gadis manis ini terlonjak kaget dan balas memukuli Kaito.

"Kaito_nii _apa-apaan sih? Ngagetin aja tauu," ucap Rin dan langsung cemberut.

"Hahaha~ abisnya kamu ngelamun aja sih. Ya udah, Kaito_nii _dan Luka_nee_kagetin aja." Kaito berkata dengan muka WATADOS.

"Ada apa sih?" ucap Rin setelah emosinya mereda.

"Gak jadi deh, nanti aja~ ayo tuh, kita manggang dagingnya sambil main!" Luka menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo!" Kaito dan Rin berucap kompak dan mengikuti Luka ke arah teman-temannya.

* * *

"Yo!" Luka dan Kaito (min Rin) berteriak kompak kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Yaa!" Mereka menjawab dan masing-masing orang memegang sebotol minuman.

Rin langsung berjalan ketempat Len dan duduk disebelahnya. Gumiya dan Gakuko sedang bercandaan. Luka dan Kaito lagi bercandaan dengan Lin dan Kaiko. Lilianne dan Chris sedang manggang _barberque_-nya. Len cuma diam.

Sekarang cowo-cowo udah gak pada bertelanjang dada kayak tadi, mereka udah pada pake baju semua. Len malah pake jaket, soalnya dia takut masuk angin. Rin duduk didekatnya dan menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan kekar Len. Len tentu aja mulai _blushing _dan membiarkan Rin. Rin juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Len.

"Yo _guys_! Ini udah jadi!" Chris memanggil teman-temannya. Yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendekat. Yang enggak? Cuma bisa pasrah ngeliatin cowo-cowo ganteng itu. Cuma yang satu 'sedikit' _baka_ *digampar Kaito*.

Mereka mengambil makanan masing-masing dan mulai makan. Kaito bawa _wine_ dan minum bersama teman-temannya, minus Lin, Kaiko, Len, Gakuko dan Rin. Soalnya Lin, Kaiko, dan Rin kan cewe, terus masih kecil lah istilahnya. Kalo Gakuko, dia kan sebagai _manager_ yang baik, jadi gak minum. Kalo Len, dia cuma males dan gak mau minum.

"Yo, mau maen _Truth or Dare_ gak?" Kaito mengelus botol bir yang sudah kosong.

"Boleh," ucap mereka serempak dan mulai duduk melingkar di sekitar botol itu.

"Baiiiiklaaah~ aku putar!" Kaiko memutar botol itu dan jatuh ke...calon kakak iparnya, Luka. Yang ketunjuk cuma _facepalm_.

"Luka_nee_~ _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Kaiko.

"_Truth!_"

"Luka_nee_ suka makhluk biru itu dari apanya?" Kaiko menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk biru yang ada disebelah Luka, Kaito.

"Umh.. Dia itu keren, ganteng, baik, perhatian, tapi sayangnya dia _baka_," ucap Luka dengan santai.

Kaito? Nangis dan pundung dibawah pohon kelapa dan naasnya kejatuhan kelapa.

Oke lewatin yang tadi.

Semua langsung ketawa dengan jawaban Luka. Luka memutar botol itu dan terarah ke...Chris.

"Chris_-san,_ _truth or dare_?" Luka bertanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel _-san_. Aku _truth _aja," jawab Chris sambil cemberut dan membuat mereka ngakak.

"Siapa orang yang Chris suka?"

"_A-ano.._i-itu...s-si..."

"Siapa hayoo~?" Rin menggoda Chris sampai wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku s-s-suka Lilianne!" Chris mengucapkan dengan agak keras dan menutup wajahnya. Lilianne terkejut dan terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba, Lilianne langsung memeluk Chris erat dari samping.

"A-aku juga s-suka kamu," ucap Lilianne pelan sambil ber-_blushing_ ria.

Len agak sedikit kaget. Karena, Len tahunya kalo Chris itu suka sama Rin. Len langsung senyam senyum karena salah sangka. Mereka semua (min Chris dan Lilianne) langsung nyodor-nyodorin tangan pertanda minta PJ. Chris dan Lilianne cuma _blushing_. Chris langsung memutar botol itu dan korbannya...Rin.

"Yosh! Rin_-chan, truth or dare_?"

"_Dare for y'all_," jawab Rin.

"Cium Len dibibir sekarang." Chris langsung _smirk-smirk_ ria.

"Ogah." Rin menjawab, datar.

"Ogah apa ogah, Rin~?" Luka langsung bertanya dengan nada imut yang ketara dibuat-buat.

"Huuhh... baiklah baiklah," ucap Rin pasrah dan mendekat ke Len.

"10 detik ya!"

Rin gak menghiraukan dan langsung mencium bibir Len selama 10 detik. Teman-temannya langsung sibuk ngeluarin kamera dan _handphone_. Ada yang ngerekam, ada juga yang foto-foto. Setelah 10 detik, Rin langsung melepas ciumannya dan memutar botolnya. Botol itu mengarah ke...Gakuko.

"Gakuko-_san_, _truth or dare_?"

"_Dare_."

"Bilang _'I love you'_ ke Kaiko terus peluk Kaiko."

"Hiii.. Malessss. Aku kan gak _yuri_." Gakuko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Sportif dong!" semua meneriaki Gakuko minus Kaiko yang masih cengo.

"_I love you_," ucap Gakuko pasrah dan memeluk Kaiko sebentar. Gakuko langsung mutar botolnya dan berhenti di Len.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"_Dare_."

"Sono joget iwak peyek, terus sambil nyanyi juga." Gakuko menyuruh sambil sedikit menahan tawanya.

Len langsung berdiri di luar lingkaran itu dan melepas ikatan rambutnya dengan gaya eksotis. Terus dia mulai joget-joget sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Kepalanya digoyang-goyangkan dengan hebohnya. Teman-temannya langsung pada ngerekam dan ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Mereka bermain sampai larut malam.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah pada kembali ke villa. Hampir semua orang sudah tidur kecuali Len, Rin, Luka, dan Kaito. Rin kembali berdiri dibalkon tempat dia tadi pagi. Rin hanya memakai baju tidurnya yang tipis. Dia merutuki dirinya karena meninggalkan jaketnya di kamar. Sekarang dia sedang mengusap-usapkan tangannya untuk mengurangi dingin.

Rin yang sedang memandang laut dikejutkan oleh tepukkan seseorang di pundaknya. Rin berbalik dan menemukkan Len disana. Rin mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Rin membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah laut. Len memakaikan jaketnya ke Rin.

"Lo gak kedinginan?" Rin bertanya dengan menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari pertanyaannya.

"Gak, aku gak kedinginan." Len mulai memakai 'aku' dan 'kamu' lagi.

Dia membalikkan tubuh Rin dan memeluknya erat. Sekarang Rin benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Len. Rin balas memeluk Len. Len mengusap kepala Rin dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba, Rin dan Len dikejutkan dengan suara dehaman seseorang. Len langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. Len dan Rin menatap orang itu.

"Luka_nee_? Kaito_nii_? Ada apa?" Rin bertanya.

"Len aku pinjam gadismu sebentar," ucap Kaito dan dibalas anggukkan Len.

"Aku tunggu kau dikamar," bisik Len sebelum pergi dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Jadi ada apa?" Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami mau memberitahu sesuatu yang amat penting," ucap Luka dengan serius.

"Apa?"

"Gumi, gadis berambut hijau itu... adalah seorang pengacau hubungan. Dulu, Len suka sama dia. Namun, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Gumi merendah-rendahkan Len. Semenjak itu, Len sangat membencinya."

"Sepertinya, Gumi mulai tertarik dengan Len. Makanya, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia akan merebut Len darimu."

"A-apa?!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Emiya : okeh, selesai juga! _Master_ lagi sakit jadi gak banyak ngomong. _Jaa!_

**Please Review in this box**


	11. Judul ada di dalam 2

**Reply Review! XD**

* * *

To :**Alfianonymous22**

From :** Shirou Emiya**

Reply : **Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu.. cuma humornya aja kurang. Baiklah, aku bakal bilang **_**Master**_** biar dia gak **_**typo**_** terus. Oh, enggak diganti jadi M. Itu cuma Lennya aja yang emang otaknya ngeres *digampar* **_**Arigatou for Review!**_

* * *

To : **Namikaze Kyoko**

From : **Kamine Lin**

Reply : **Hoo, tidak apa-apa~ Biar Len-**_**kun**_** dinistakan oleh kami~ XD *gaploked by Len*. Emang, Len**_**-kun**_** itu otaknya ngeres *keplaked by Len (again)* **_**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

* * *

To : **Shinichi Rukia**

From : **Chris Lucifen**

Reply : **Hahaha~ *kasih tissue*. Emang, saya juga mikir gitu! Rin juga udah **_**doki-doki **_**gitu~ Iyaa! LenRin harus hati-hati! Okay! **_**Arigatou!**_

* * *

To : **Korolize**

From : **BerlianaDeceiver1224**

Reply : **Makasih! Saya sudah sembuh, **_**arigatou**_** buat **_**review**_**-nya!**

* * *

Emiya : yo, kembali lagi bersama kami! Maaf lamaa (_)

Gumi : kok gua jahat sih?!

Len : hehehe~ Gumi gak akan bisa dapetin gua~ Gua cuma punya Rin!

Rin : hiii.. n-najis banget gua dicium Len!

Emiya : h-hei! Sudahlah! Jangan marah-marah!

Kaito : eskrim! Eskrim!

Luka : *jitak Kaito* woy! Gak ada tukang eskrim disini!

Lilianne : DIEM BISA GAK SIH?!

All : *diem*

Lilianne : bagus.. Gumi dan Gumiya, baca _dislimer and warning, now._

Gumi + Gumiya : *_nod_*

Gumi : **DISCLIMER : AUTHOR GAJE GAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID. VOCALOID CUMA PUNYA YAMAHA CORPORATION. KALO AUTHOR GAJE PUNYA VOCALOID, AUTHOR GAJE BISA DI DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.**

Gumiya : **WARNING : OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ANEH, GAK SESUAI BANGET SAMA EYD, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, GAJE BADAI, JADI SAMPAH DI FANDOM 'VOCALOID', GANTI POV TERUS DAN CEPET BANGET, BAHASA GAUL.**

All : _CHECK THIS OUT MINNA!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon.

'Abc' = judul sebuah lagu atau ungkapan.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

"Kami mau memberitahu sesuatu yang amat penting," ucap Luka dengan serius.

"Apa?"

"Gumi, gadis berambut hijau itu... adalah seorang pengacau hubungan. Dulu, Len suka sama dia. Namun, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Gumi merendah-rendahkan Len. Semenjak itu, Len sangat membencinya."

"Sepertinya, Gumi mulai tertarik dengan Len. Makanya, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia akan merebut Len darimu."

"A-apa?!"

* * *

**THE SINGER AND THE WRITER**

**Chapter 11 : Kegilaan, Diancam, Kesedihan, Makhluk Hape(?)**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor**

**DISCLIMER :**

**AUTHOR GAJE GAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA VOCALOID. VOCALOID CUMA PUNYA YAMAHA CORPORATION. KALO AUTHOR GAJE PUNYA VOCALOID, AUTHOR GAJE BISA DI DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.**

**WARNING :**

**OOC, OOT, OOE(?), ANEH, GAK SESUAI BANGET SAMA EYD, ALUR GAK NYAMBUNG, GAJE BADAI, JADI SAMPAH DI FANDOM 'VOCALOID', GANTI POV TERUS DAN CEPET BANGET, BAHASA ADA YANG FORMAL ADA YANG ****GAUL, HUMOR-NYA CUMA JADI SELINGAN**

**ENJOY IT!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING CHARA AND PAIR!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Aku sudah tau reaksimu akan begini." Luka menjawab dengan tampangnya yang datar.

"T-tapi 'kan—?" Rin bertanya.

"Kamu pasti mau bilang kalo Gumi itu kan baik, cantik, ramah, terus polos dan gak mungkin mau berbuat jahat. Ya kan?" Kaito memotong ucapan Rin.

"Gumi hanya bersembunyi dibalik topeng dari wajahnya dan luarnya. Namun, hatinya busuk." Luka menambahkan. Maaf buat _fans_-nya Gumi.

Rin kembali mengingat saat Gumi menggandeng Len. Dan saat itu benar-benar memancing emosi Rin. Rin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan sebaiknya kita tidur." Rin menjawab, datar.

"Tidur?" Kaito bertanya (sok) polos.

**Bletak!**

"_Baka!_ Ini udah malem tau!" Luka dan Rin langsung menjitak Kaito secara bersamaan.

"Aww.. _Itai.._" Kaito meringis. Luka melihat jam tangan Roleks (nama disamarkan) berwarna silver dan sangat elegan yang setia menempel ditangan putihnya.

"Sudah jam 11 malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur segera. Ayo _BaKa_ito. _Bye, Rin-chan~_" Luka tersenyum manis dan menyeret Kaito ke kamar. Rin tersenyum kembali dan ikutan masuk.

* * *

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar terbuka oleh Rin. Rin mendapati Len sedang tertidur di depan meja laptopnya. Len itu kalau main, duduknya bersila di karpet, laptopnya diletakkan diatas meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Rin masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan ke arah Len dan memapahnya agar bisa naik keranjang. Dibaringkannya Len diranjang. Lalu dibereskannya barang-barang Len.

Rin naik keatas ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya disebelah Len. Dia memperhatikan wajah Len yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Rin mengusap pipi Len dengan tangannya. Len menggeliat sedikit dan membuat Rin terkekeh. Rin mulai dikuasai oleh dewi malam.

"Ung.._ oyasumi,_ Len." Rin tak kuasa menahan kantuknya dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 6.30 pagi dan Luka, Kaito, Gumiya, Gakuko, Lin, Lilianne, Chris, dan Kaiko sudah terbangun, sedangkan Len dan Rin belum. Sekarang kedelapan makhluk(?) itu sedang memberantaki kulkas Len. Sebenernya sih niat mau buat sarapan, tapi malah ngeberantakin.

"Telor woy telor!" Luka meneriaki teman-temannya buat nyari telor. Luka sedang membuat nasi goreng, makanan khas Indonesia yang udah mendunia banget.

"Gua masak telor!" Lilianne mengambil kuali satu lagi.

"Nih telor!" Kaiko memberikan telur ke Lilianne sekitar..._w-what?!_ 14 buah?!

"Gila banyak banget telornya!"

"Udah lah masak aja! Ini punya Len gini, nyantai aja kali." Kaito memodusi(?) semua yang ada. Dan bodohnya mereka semua (min Kaito) mengiyakan dengan gampangnya :D

"Iya juga yaa.." Gumiya, manager Len aja mengiyakan :D

"Es krim mana?!" Kaito gelabakan mencari es krimnya.

"Woy, ini masak sarapan bukan acara makan es krim." Gakuko langsung menghardik Kaito.

"E-eh.. iya ya." Kaito cengengesan gaje. Gakuko _sweatdrop_.

"_Negi! Negi!_ Mana _Negi_?" Chris yang bagian motong-motong sayur. Secara, Chris 'kan ketua koki diapartment tempat Rin dulu tinggal. (Rin kan sekarang tinggal di tempat Len).

"Nih _negi_-nya!" Kaito memberikan bawang putih.

"_Baka!_ Ini bawang putih! Bukan negi!" Chris _facepalm_.

"Aku 'kan gak tauuu.. Maaf ya, sayang.." Kaito bergaya seperti anak kecil dengan tampang polosnya yang, err.. iuh banget deh.

"Iya ayank, aku maafin." Dengan alaynya, Kaito mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Chris.

"HIYAAA! _Y-YAOI_!" Semua yang ada disitu (min Kaito dan Chris) menjerit. Luka dan Lilianne langsung bertindak dan menjewer pasangan masing-masing.

"Ohh, jadi kita dilupain yah.." Luka dan Lilianne mengeluarkan aura dark yang menyengat baunya(?).

"A-ampuni hamba _ojou/ohime-sama_." Kaito dan Chris meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian aku ampuni." Luka dan Lilianne melepaskan jewerannya, yang laen (min LuKai and LilyChris) ketawa ngakak.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara mempersiapkan sarapan. Mereka membuat makanan penutup seperti : es krim, jus pisang, jus jeruk, jus strawberry, dan lain-lain. Dan akhirnya selesai juga. Semua sudah ditata rapi diatas meja kaca yang sangat elegan dan sesuai dengan villanya. Gumiya menyuruh Luka dan Lilianne untuk membangunkan Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke kamar Len dan Rin.

**Cklek..!**

"Rin, Len ba—ngun." Luka dan Lilianne terkejut saat melihat posisi Len dan Rin saat tidur sekarang.

Yakin pengen tau? Yakiin? Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? Iya deh, dijelasin.

Posisi mereka adalah, Len yang tidur terlentang dan ada tubuh Rin diatasnya. Kaki sebelah kanan Rin berada persis di **uhukselangkanganuhuk** milik Len. Sementara tangan Len melingkari punggung Rin. Rin menimpah tubuh Len, namun tentu saja Len tidak keberatan. Rin itu enteeeeeng banget badannya. Kepala Rin bersandar di dada bidang Len.

Luka dan Lilianne tak membuang kesempatan ini dan memotret Len dan Rin sekitar masing-masingnya 3 foto. Mereka mengantungi _handphone_ mereka dan membangunkan Len dan Rin.

"Len-_chan~ _Rin-_chan~_ bangun hoy~ Sudah jam 6.50 ini." Luka mengguncangkan tubuh Rin.

"Ngh.." Rin membuka matanya dan melihat sayup-sayup seseorang didepannya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, Rin langsung _blushing _dan buru-buru menampar Len dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas kaki Len.

**Plak!**

"Ouuu.." Luka dan Lilianne memberikan _effect sound_ biar dramatis.

"Ouch! _WTF_ Rin! Kenapa lo nampar gua?" Len langsung bangun dan terkejut setelah mendapat tamparan cukup keras dari Rin.

"Lo ngapain ha meluk-meluk gua?!" Rin ngebentak Len.

"Ya gua kan gak tau!" Len membela diri.

"W-woy, daripada berantem mendingan kita sarapan deh." Lilianne melerai Len dan Rin.

Rin menggangguk dan turun dari Len. Rin menggunakan sandal bulu yang didepannya ada boneka kepala kucing yang _kawaii _berwarna putih. Meski Rin tomboy, dia masih ada sisi feminimnya. Len yang merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, melihat sandal bulu Rin. Len langsung menahan tawanya.

"K-khu khu.. hmp.. l-lam-bung-ku.. khu..khu..." Len merintih kesakitan karena menahan tawanya. Baru pertama kali Len melihat Rin mengenakan sandal yang sangat 'ke-perempuan-an' sekali.

"A-apa kau?" Rin merasa terusik.

"T-ti-dak.. khu..khu.." Len masih menahan tertawanya.

Rin lalu berjalan bersama Luka dan Lilianne meninggalkan Len sendirian ke ruang makan. Len yang masih menahan tawanya, sadar dan celingak-celinguk mencari Rin. Len langsung berlari keluar ke ruang makan.

"Yo!" Luka agak berteriak untuk menyadarkan teman-temannya.

"Ah! Ha? Apa?" Kaito dengan tampang blo'onnya menyahut Luka.

"Ayo sarapan!" Luka berteriak lebih kencang saat teman-temannya (min Kaito) tidak menyahutnya.

"!" Semua langsung menutup telinga masing-masing dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dan disaat itu, Len datang dan sontak menutup telinganya.

Rin dengan tenang duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan 4 kursi yang berhadap-hadapan di sisi panjang dan 1 di sisi panjang. Kalo mau tau berapa banyak kursinya tinggal cari keliling persegi panjang aja. Rin duduk di bangku di sisi lebar. Begitu 'pun dengan Len namun disisi lebar yang satunya.

Luka, Kaiko, dan Gakuko membawa makanan beratnya dulu dan mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" ucap mereka kompak dan melahap makanan mereka.

* * *

Mereka berdelapan berkumpul dipantai untuk menaiki wahana-wahana disana. Ada _Banana Boat, Jet Ski, Surfing, _menyelam, dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk menaiki wahananya dibagi dalam dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama berisi : Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito, dan Kaiko. Kelompok kedua diisi oleh : Lilianne, Chris, Lin, Gakuko, dan Gumiya.

Kelompok satu menaiki wahana _Banana Boat _dan terjadi kegilaan di wahana berbentuk pisang dan berukuran besar tersebut.

"LEN! BERHENTI MENJILATI _BANANA BOAT_-NYA!" Rin meneriaki Len yang berada dikursi paling depan

"UGYA~!" Kaiko menjerit senang.

"Slurp~ slurp~" Len sibuk menjilati permukaan _Banana Boat_-nya.

"LEN! AKU TAU KAU SUKA PISANG! TAPI GAK GINI JUGA KAN?" Luka berteriak saat Len tambah _hot _ngejilatin _Banana__ Boat_-nya.

"TOLONG MAK! TOLONG! KAITO BELOM MAU MATI MAK! KAITO MAU TOBAT!" Kaito jerit-jerit sendiri dengan hebohnya dan membuat semua orang membatin,'_gua gebukin nih makhluk nanti_.'

Dan akhirnya...

**BRUUUSSHH!**

"GYAAA!" Semua berteriak dan jatuh ke air saat _Boat_-nya sengaja dijatuhkan.

Akhirnya mereka berenang ke darat. Dan mempersilakan tim kedua untuk menaiki pisangnya. Saat _Banana Boat_-nya berjalan, tim dua tidak kalah hebohnya. Bahkan Chris dan Gumiya nyampe dangdutan. Sementara tim kedua menaiki pisangnya, tim pertama menaiki wahana_ Ski_. Len bersama Rin, Luka bersama Kaito, dan Kaiko sendirian.

Rin berpegangan pada Len, saat Len menikung tajam. Jika Rin tidak berpegangan pada Len, sudah dipastikan Rin akan tercebur ke laut dan dimakan sama ikan. Luka duduk didepan dan Kaito dibelakang, tapi Kaito tetap yang membawa _Ski_-nya. Kaiko masih asik sendiri sambil menggodai (calon) kakak iparnya.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 9.30, mereka akhirnya berhenti bermain dipantai. Udah kecapean kali yah. Mereka beramai-ramai duduk dipasir putih yang lembut. Rin langsung memukul Len.

"_Baka_, lo tadi ngebut banget bawa tuh motor air." Rin men-_deathglare_ Len.

"Kan biar Rin peluk peluk Len terus~"

"Pala lo!" Rin menggebuk Len, lagi. Yang lain ngakak.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak diinginkan keberadaannya, muncul. Dia adalah—

"Nakajima_-san_?" Rin memanggil orang itu. Rin, jangan potong ucapanku (baca : Narator).

"Ah, selamat siang semua~" Gumi—Nakajima Gumi, gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu memberikan salam.

"Ini masih pagi, bodoh." Luka berkata ketus.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, **Megurine**-_san_." Gumi menatap Luka sinis.

"..." Luka hanya diam.

"Ah, sa—"

"Bisa kah kau berhenti menggunakan 'ah' di setiap kalimatmu?" Kaito memotong perkata Gumi yang membuat gadis bersurai _light-green_ itu marah. Namun, dia menyembunyikan amarahnya didepan Rin.

"Baiklah, Shion_-san_. Jadi, aku kesini hanya untuk berbicara dengan Clarissa_-san_." Gumi berbicara riang, namun ada nada janggal disana.

"Mau bicara dimana?" Rin membuka suara.

"Disana saja," ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk tempat sepi.

"Tidak usah. Kalau mau disini saja." Len melarang Gumi.

"Len, aku tidak apa-apa 'kok! Pasti Gumi mau berbicara penting," ucap Rin lalu mencium pipi Len, agar terlihat mesra.

"Baiklah, jika Rin_-chan_ yang memintanya." Len pasrah.

"Yeay!~ _Arigatou, honey~_" Rin mencium pipi Len, lagi. Len hanya tersenyum tipis. Gumi memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ayo, Clarrisa_-san_," ajak Gumi lalu membawa Rin ketempat yang tadi ditunjukkannya.

Rin hanya mengekor dibelakang Gumi. Gumi dan Rin berhenti di tempat itu. Gumi menatap Rin dengan tajam. Rin sih, masih santai aja. Kesantaian Rin tidak bertahan lama sampai Gumi mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Rin pucat.

"Kau harus menjauhi Len. Kalau tidak, kau akan melihat Len dan teman-temanmu menderita," ucap Gumi sambil berbisik pelan ditelinganya. Rin terdiam dan tercengang.

"K-ka-"

"Shu...shu... Clarissa-_san_, jangan melawan yah... Kau tidak mau teman-temanmu dan _you're honey sweety _Len terluka 'kan?" Gumi memotong perkataan Rin.

"Dan kau tidak boleh mengadukan ini kepada teman-temanmu, apalagi Len~ Oh iya, besok aku mau mengajak kalian semua makan, kecuali kau! Karena, aku ingin berdua-duaan dengan _sweety _Len~ Dagh~!" sambung Gumi sambil menyeringai lebar dan pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Rin hampir muntah saat mendengar kata '_sweety _Len'.

Rin bingung harus melakukan apa. Disatu sisin, Rin tidak ingin menjauhi Len. Disatu sisi yang lain, Rin tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka apalagi Len. Jika dia tidak menuruti Gumi, mereka akan terancam.

Akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk kehilangan Len. Lagipula, Rin dan Len hanya sekedar pura-pura belaka. Rin berjalan ketempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Rin! Kamu dari mana aja? Kamu gak diapa-apain kan sama Gumi?" Len menggenggam tangan Rin erat dan berkata dengan mimik khawatir.

"..." Rin hanya diam dan menepis tangan Len dengan kasar. Semua yang ada disitu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Rin.

"R-Rin?! Ada apa denganmu?" Luka bertanya dan langsung curiga besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sebaiknya duluan ke villa." Rin menjawab, datar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya? Jangan-jangan..." Kaito juga sudah curiga.

"Aku akan bertanya," ucap Luka dan berlari menyusul Rin. Sedangkan, Rin sudah lumayan jauh dari mereka.

"R-Rin!" Luka memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Kamu kenapa sih?! Pasti gara-gara Gumi ya?" Luka langsung menghujani Rin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan terakhir menjadi _checkmate _buat Rin.

"A-aku gak apa-apa. Cuma males aja." Rin langsung jalan lagi tapi di hentikan oleh Luka.

"_Uso_," ucap Luka. Rin langsung menghempaskan tangan Luka dan berlari masuk. Luka memanggil teman-temannya untuk segera kembali ke villa.

* * *

Setiap Rin bertemu dengan Len, Rin selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Len. Saat mereka makan siang, Rin tak mau menatap Len sama sekali. Saat Rin hampir terpeleset karena air minumnya tumpah, Len menahan Rin. Rin tidak berterima kasih, melainkan mendorong Len menjauh darinya. Lalu saat mereka mengambil kerupuk dan tangan mereka bersentuhan, Rin langsung menghempaskan tangan Len dan pergi. Len sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Rin dan mulai curiga dengan Gumi.

Dimalam hari, sekitar pukul 10.30, semua orang sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya masing-masing. Kecuali, Rin dan Len. Rin seperti biasa, sedang ada dibalkon sendirian. Sedangkan Len, didalam kamar, sedang tidur-tiduran, dan menggalau akibat dicuekin Rin.

Rin berpegangan pada pegangan balkon dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rin menangis. Dia menyesal telah menyakiti hati Len. Dia melakukan semua ini demi Len dan teman-temannya. Rin tidak mau mereka disakiti oleh Gumi.

Len sedang mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Satu kata yang sering dipake anak muda : Galau. Len duduk diujung ruangan dan menekuk lututnya. Dia membuka _iPhone_-nya dan melihat foto dirinya dan juga Rin di _wallpaper-_nya. Waktu itu, mereka sedang di Amusement Park (ingat _chapter _dimana Len merebut Rin dari tangan Chris).

Rin masih bergalau ria dibalkon. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berbunyin, menandakan ada _e-mail _masuk. Rin membuka _handphone_-nya dan melihat pengirim _e-mail _yang dia tidak kenal. Rin membuka e-mail itu. (Hape Rin yang lagi dipegang itu iPhone, buka Blackberry-nya).

**From : BethaCharliesan**

**To :Rin_PrincessOrange**

**Subject : 'She'**

**Clarissa-san,**

**Kami akan mengirimkan sesuatu kepada anda**

**Handphone anda akan merestart setelah membaca e-mail ini.**

**Trims,**

**BethaCharliesan**

-PIIP-

iPhone-nya langsung mati dan merestart otomatis. Rin terkejut dan menunggu sampai iPhone-nya benar-benar pulih. Setelah _handphone_-nya menyala, Rin tidak melihat sesuatu yang diterima dari si pengirim. Rin hendak memasukkan _handphone_-nya dan tiba-tiba-

"UGYAA~~" _Handphone_ Rin berteriak lumayan kencang dan membuat Rin tersentak kaget.

"Eh?!" Rin langsung mengangkat iPhone-nya dan menemukan makhluk biru, rambutnya bergelombang, dan lain-lain. Gadis itu tersenyum pernuh arti ke Rin. Rin cengo.

"Hai~ new master! Pasti Rin Clarissa, pacar bohongannya Kagamine Len, ultahnya sama kayak Len, _tsundere_, penulis buku, beberapa minggu lalu _released _novel baru, judulnya 'My Love'!" Gadis yang identik dengan warna biru itu berkata panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok(?) kepada Rin.

'_Buset, anak ini tau dari mana semua tentangku?' _Rin bertanya dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepenasarannya.

"Itu...rahasia!" Gadis biru itu tersenyum dan melewe ke Rin.

"Namamu siapa?" Rin bertanya lagi.

"Aku biasa dipanggil Olive oleh masterku dan mungkin aku tidak akan lama."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menjalani misi dari master sungguhanku." Gadis itu berkata tenang.

"Siapa master sungguhanmu dan misi apa yang akan kau jalani?" Rin bertambah penasaran.

"Itu tidak penting dan misiku..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Emiya : haaah! Selesai jugaa~

Len : bangga?

Rin : seneng?

Luka : keren?

Emiya *pundung* p-please revieww... onegai!

**Yo, review in this box**


End file.
